One Piece Luminosity
by HolyMao229
Summary: A new take on the story starting from shortly before the battle with Arlong and it will span through the series. There will be similarities to the original, however the differences are major, especially from Drum Kingdom and beyond. Luffy/Nami pairing
1. To the Grand Line

**One Piece: Luminosity**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its affiliates, nor any characters contained within unless specified as an Original Character. I do not own Shonen Jump, Funimation (and for the sake of it I don't own 4kids either). This story is not being used for profit and is purely for the enjoyment of readers everywhere. Now let's enjoy the story shall we? Note that some villages have been renamed. This is to suit backstories a bit better and to give them a bit more character and class. If you do not like it, you don't have to read. As always though...read and review, constructive critism please. Ideas to enhance the story are welcome. This story begins near the end of Arlong's Arc...for convenience, side arcs will not be included in the storyline.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Crew**:

**Monkey D. Luffy**: Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. He is a strange man with the Gumo Fruit powers making him a Rubber Man. At a young age, Red Haired Shanks (one of the four Emperors of the Sea) visited Windmill Village with his crew and a Devil Fruit. Luffy ate it in the Tavern during the visit giving him the ability to stretch to insane distances. Luffy is immune to bullets and most blunt attacks, however has a weakness to blades. Much like all Devil Fruit users, he cannot swim and becomes helpless in the sea. He has strong protective instincts towards his friends and hates to see them upset. He also eats like a maniac. Simple-minded and Naive in many ways, many would not expect him to be a captain...yet his crew joins with him due to his personality. His goal is to become King of the Pirates and to one day return Shanks the legendary Straw Hat that is the symbol of Straw Hat Pirates.

**Nami**: The best Navigator in the seas...this beautiful young woman is the first crew member to join Luffy on his journey. She has a mysterious past which the crew will discover later. She is attracted to treasure in an almost rediculous fashion, however she is an expert at managing finances as well. Her goal is to draw a map of the entire world.

**Roronoa Zoro**: Formally known as the three bladed demon. He uses Santoryu (Three Sword Style). A viscious fighter with a tendacy to get lost. His determination and spirit is only matched by the amount of liquor he consumes. He also has a strange ability to heal from many injuries just by sleeping. At first glance he seems like he's cold blooded...but he's got one of the biggest hearts of the crew. His goal is to become the World's Greatest Swordsman...making his final target...Hawk Eye Mihawk.

**Sanji**: A flirty chef whose culinary skills are matched only by his chivalrous attitude towards women. He cannot hurt a woman, however anyone else who gets in the way of his friends will be decimated by kicks. As a chef he refuses to use his hands in combat. His goal is to find the All Blue (A legendary sea where fish from every ocean can gather in one place).

**(Captain) Usopp**: The leader of the Usopp pirates from his home village, and also the son of Yasopp (member of the Red Haired Pirates). Usopp is a notorious liar...however he's one of the best sharpshooters on the ocean. He is also an inventor as well as a mediocre repairman for the ship. He has a big heart...and gets along well with the entire crew. When he is determined, he can easily become as dangerous as Luffy or Zoro in different manners. His goal is to become a great warrior of the sea.

**Coby**: A young man who befriends Luffy early on in the journey. He seems like a scared kid who is too timid to do anything for himself, however he is determined to join the Marines.

**Red Haired Shanks**: The captain of the Red Haired Pirates and the original owner of the Straw Hat that Luffy wears. He is responsible for a couple of people with Devil Fruit powers (Luffy being one of them). He lost his arm saving Luffy from a sea monster. He is the only pirate to be as strong as the other emperors of the sea without any devil fruit power. Even the Marines pause when trying to apprehend him as Shanks is one of the few pirates that keep the peace between the Emperors, the Marines and the Warlords of the sea. A highly respected and extremely skilled captain.

**Captain Kuro (Status Defeated)**: A viscious man with the power of forethought. An expert fighter with lightening fast feet. Defeated by Luffy in the battle to save Usopp's home village and Kaya from certain death.

**Captain Don Krieg (Status Defeated)**: A truly evil man of a thousand weapons. He uses anything and everything at his disposal (even poison gas) to defeat his enemies. Luffy defended the Baratie (Zeff's restaurant) as repayment for injuring Head Chef Zeff.

**Sawtooth Arlong (Status Undefeated)**: A merman with a mission to make seacharts of all the world. Ironically his dream is similar to Nami's (except hers is to make a map of the whole world). He brutally murdered Nami's adoptive mother, as well as killed villages that disagreed with him. He has honor regarding money, however will do anything to keep Nami under his thumb. He is the current villain for this chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Chapter One**: To the Grand Line

Luffy watched in shock as Nami was pointing a dagger at her own village people. "I won't let you throw your lives away...I'd rather see you all injured so badly you can't fight! I won't let anyone else be hurt by these monsters!" She slashed the dagger but Genzo stepped forward and caught the blade, "We've already made up our minds Nami...you've fought so hard and bravely for us...for eight long years. Enough is enough! Arlong will never set you or this village free, it is something we've accepted. I for one, would rather die than live forever under his rule." Nami hid her face as she did not want them to see her crying, "I can't lose you all so soon. I've worked too hard to see it end this way. What was all my years of hard work for if you're just going to die?" Genzo said, "We aren't going to die, we are fighting to live." Her eyes widened, it was something similar to what Luffy said once.

Genzo said, "Get out of our way Nami." He drew his blade, "Forward, we will do our best to cause them enough pain to make them sorry to mess with humans!" The village moved out leaving Nami behind in the dust. She stared at the sky in shock then fell to her knees. She could hear Arlong's laughter ringing in her ears. She screamed in agony then grabbed the dagger at her side and began to stab her arm, where she had tatooed the bastard's mark on her skin, "Arlong you son of a bitch!" She began screaming his name over and over again as she stabbed her arm. After the seventh stab, she felt her hand stop in mid stab. She looked up and saw Luffy staring at her. He wasn't saying anything just stopping her and staring at her. "L-Luffy..." The dagger clattered uselessly at her side. She looked down and said, "Didn't I tell you to get the hell out of here?" Luffy said, "You did." She said, "It's none of your business!" Luffy said, "I heard." Nami screamed, "Then get OUT of here! Go on LEAVE!" She began using her good hand to throw dust behind her, "Get away, go, leave this island."

After about five minutes of this she began to break down and crying uncontrollably. Finally she looked back at him, tears falling down her face, "Luffy...help me...please...I..." Luffy had already heard the words he needed to hear. He took the hat off his head, the most treasured possession he owned. He placed it on her head and knelt by her side, "Take care of my hat...my dear friend Nami." He stood up and walked away towards Arlong Park, "He's going to die!" He screamed causing the trees to shake. Luffy was a simplistic man...but something about the look on Nami's terror and heartbroken face had filled him with a rage he hadn't felt since the pirates had insulted Shanks. Even that paled in comparison to this. He hadn't heard the story, but he knew how much she had suffered protecting her village. He saw it in her eyes. He punched a tree clean in half, "Zoro...Sanji...Usopp...let's go. I'm not stopping until Arlong cannot hurt another person." The three said, "Right."

Zoro shouldered the Wado Ichimongi his only blade left. The other two had been cut to ribbons by Hawkeye Mihawk. If looks could have killed, anything he stared at right now would have died. He may have hated some parts of what Nami was, however the look on his captain's face was more than enough to fire him up. Despite how he felt, he also regarded Nami as his friend. Seeing her upset had made his blood boil.

Sanji didn't even need to look at Luffy to be ready to kill. He was a chivalrous man who hated anyone who hurt a lady. Knowing how much pain she had gone through and knowing how Arlong had betrayed her hopes and dreams was more than sufficient.

Usopp didn't seem like a hero type, however he had grown close to Nami, especially thanks to her risking her life for his village, something that netted her virtually no profit at all. He also had found strength in her resolve and determination. Hearing the whole story, he was enraged by Arlong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile at Arlong Park...

Two blades were crossed in front of the entrance, "I'm sorry, we cannot let you past us." Genzo pointed his blade, "And why the hell not?" Jonny said, "If Yosaku and I cannot defeat those mermen, you group stand no chance at all. The two of us could take out your entire village without too much effort and we lost. We are awaiting the arrival of a certain group of people." Yosaku continued, "If they cannot defeat Arlong and his mermen, no one can." Jonny pointed his blade towards Cocoyashi, "There they come!" Genzo spun around and saw Luffy leading the way with three men beside him. "Wait a second...isn't that the young man who attacked Arlong in the village to save my life?" Nojiko nodded, "That he is...and that's the blonde haired cook as well." Jonny said, "If they cannot defeat them, it's the end of not only this island, but the entire East Blue, maybe even the world." Luffy said, "Move it." The villagers moved aside.

"Shaaaahahahahahaha, you think Nami will run?" Hachi said, "Not a chance, she will protect the villagers until the day she dies." Kuroobi said, "Still that Zoro is still out there, as is that guy taking a walk." Arlong smirked, "So what, it's not like they could challenge us anyways." The wall suddenly shook, "Hmm?" He looked over as the wall suddenly exploded and four men were standing on the other side. A man with black hair stood up and said, "Which one of you bastards is Arlong?" He began to walk forward. Arlong looked at him and two mermen moved to block his path, "If you wish to speak to Arlong, you go through us first." Luffy grabbed them both and slammed them together knocking them out instantly, "I'm not here to see your weakling mermen, which one is Arlong!"

Arlong said, "I am Arlong, who are you?" Luffy said, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, I'm a pirate." Arlong said, "And what does a pirate such as yourself want with me?" Luffy stared at him and said, "Your life." He punched Arlong clean through the concrete wall. The mermen stared in shock. Kuroobi quickly leapt into action, "Brothers, stay out of this fight, you are no match for these men. And seeing that long nosed freak with you is proof enough to me, Nami is a traitor." He nodded to Hachi to call Mohmoo the Sea Cow. Luffy stared angrily at Arlong until a shadow covered him. He looked up to see the same sea cow they had beaten up on the way here. "It's just this guy? We already beat him up once." Mohmoo took one look at Luffy and Sanji then began backing away to leave. Arlong said, "Mohmoo, I wouldn't blame you for leaving, but you won't do that...now will you?" Mohmoo rushed Luffy and Sanji, but Luffy slammed his feet in the concrete and grabbed Mohmoo by the horns, "Gumo Gumo...PINWHEEL!" He began spinning and used the sea cow to knock out the mermen then send the creature flying over the horizon. Sanji whacked him upside the head, "Be careful moron, you could have killed us too." Luffy blinked looking down and began trying to pull his feet out.

Hachi glared then shot a blast of ink towards Sanji, Zoro and Luffy. Only Luffy didn't dodge it. Zoro shouted, "Idiot why didn't you dodge it?" Luffy said, "It burns!" He began wiping the ink from his eyes, "I would if I could but I'm kind of stuck here!" Zoro clapped his hand to his head, "Damnit what a moron..." He drew Wado and pointed it at Hachi, "How's it going octo man...I think you need a lesson in manners." Sanji stood in front of Kuroobi and said, "Interested...a mere fish thinks he can stand up to a cook. Should I fry you or sautee you?" Choo glared at them then began preparing to fire water bullets at them, however Usopp hit him with a fire star and said, "Coming long lips?" Choo glared then said, "You really want to die...come here long nosed freak!" He left Arlong park chasing Usopp.

Arlong had watched Luffy's pinwheel attack and said, "How about a game...pirates?" Zoro stared at him as Arlong stood up and walked over to Luffy then tore the concrete up from under him. "Devil Fruit users lose their power in the ocean, but honestly even a normal person wouldn't be able to escape it either." Zoro pointed his blade at Arlong. He stared with cold eyes, "You wouldn't dare..." Luffy punched at Arlong who dodged it then tossed Luffy into the sea. Sanji quickly kicked off his shoes and began running towards the sea, "No stop Sanji!" Zoro held out his blade, "That's precisely what they want...we have only one way to save him. We have to take down these two and get in that water to save him. We don't have time...I'll take the octopus, you take the fish."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One: Episode 2

Zoro VS Hachi

Zoro called out, "Jonny, Yosaku...your swords!" The two of them threw the blades. Zoro caught them and said, "Bring it on Octo man." He shook off the pain from his previous fight with Mihawk as Hachi got his six swords from inside, "I got something to show you Zoro...prepare for the six sword style Hatchi. Tremble in fear before my blades." Zoro shook his head to clear the headache for a moment, "Get down here and let's finish this now Octo man." Hatchi leapt down and placed his blade together, "Octo Pot..." He dashed and it was blocked by Zoro. He waited a second then smiled, "OPEN!" He slashed them open breaking apart Zoro's guard, "Octo Headbutt!" He headbutted Zoro right in the chest.

Jonny winced, "Now that's just mean...he attacked him right in the wound." Yosaku said, "Is he going to be alright? He's swaying back and forth like he's on the verge of death." Jonny said, "He is on the verge of death...Aniki is fighting both that octopus and his own injury from Hawkeye.

Zoro thought to himself, "Even if this wound would kill a normal man...to face Mihawk, I must transcend normality, I must become extraordinary." Hatchi said, "1000 blade flurry!" He dashed towards Zoro. Zoro said, "Three sword style!" He began dodging every blade slash and appeared on Hatchi's other side, "Streaming Wolf Sword!" Hatchi fell to his knees in pain. Zoro said, "My blades have far more weight on them Octo Man...you will never defeat me!" Hatchi said, "It ends now!" He rushed at him again. Zoro's eyesight was fading he had no choice, "I must finish this immediately." He began to charge his ki into his blades, "Three sword style, Dragon TWISTER!" He spun and a spiral blade set appeared going upwards knocking him into the air. "Finisher...Three sword style, Aerial Onigiri!" He dashed upwards and slashed with all three then landed on one knee. He sheathed all three blades as Hatchi hit the ground, "Now Octo Man, you know the true power of my blades!" He made his way to the ocean.

"Bout time I go rescue that idiot Luffy." Sanji held up his hand, "If you were paying attention, I was going to do this!" He dove into the water. Zoro looked back then said, "Fool that's just what they want you to do." He blocked Kuroobi's way into the water. Kuroobi merely knocked him out of the way.

Episode Complete: Victor Zoro

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One  
Episode Three: Sanji VS Kuroobi, Deadly Underwater Battle

Flashback

Before the fight between Zoro and Hatchi had even begun, Nojiko and Genzo had gone underwater to attempt to save Luffy. Upon realizing they couldn't break the concrete underwater with sheer force, they decided to stretch his head. Currently Nojiko was above water with Luffy's head, and Genzo was down trying to make the man breathe by using muscle presses.

Back to present...

Sanji saw Genzo trying to revive Luffy, "I get it...they couldn't move Luffy so they just moved his head. If I can break that damned rock, the bastard can fight Arlong." He was hit in the back of the head with a forearm. He spun around. "You were quite the fool to face me underwater. Fishman Karate, Aqua Pummel!" He swam and began a barrage of punches then kicked him into the wall of the ocean. He looked down, "So you're interfering in the game are you old man, guess I'll have to kill you first ARGH!" He found himself being pulled back.

Kuroobi pulled forward then spun around, "You really want to piss me off don't you. You can't even breathe down here human." He said, "Fishman Karate, Teather Shooter!" His hair grabbed Sanji, "Fishman Karate...100 Brick Punch!" He punched Sanji back, "Fishman Karate, Sledgehammer Kick!" He kicked him down, "Fishman Karate Chest Shot!" He kicked him into the wall again. He watched as Sanji began frantically trying to get to the surface. He blocked his path, "And where do you think you're going? I admit you have some skills but you don't stand a chance. I am twice as fast and powerful underwater. Your precious chivalry is useless...once you're dead I'll kill your friend Zoro and the long nosed freak if Choo hasn't already performed the deed. Then I'll wipe out all the villagers of Cocoyashi village for standing against us. As an extra gift I'll cut that traitorous bitch Nami into pieces. Your love is worthless, you can't even save yourself!" He grabbed Sanji then plummeted straight to the bottom. Sanji had to fight to stay conscious. He pointed upwards as if to say one more time. "Hmm...you just won't die huh? Guess we'll have to do it again."

Sanji thought quickly, "Let's see...they use their lungs to breathe on land, but gills to breathe underwater, which means." He began blowing the last of his air into Kuroobi's gills, "Breathing air into his gills will suffocate this bastard!" Kuroobi screamed in agony underwater as Sanji was released. He swam to the surface. He got his air and said, "Luffy's alright...well half alright." Zoro blinked, "Half? What the?" Sanji said, "I'll explain later, first...get the hell out of there. I want to fight you where I can breathe damned fish!" Kuroobi got out of the water, "Land or in the water makes no difference. I'm powerful on either. Prepare to face my Fishman Karate...huh?" Sanji was behind, "Coilleir Shoot!" He kicked him in the chest, "My love is worthless huh?" He kicked him in the shoulder, "Said I can't protect anyone?" He kicked him in the knee, "Leg, Chest, Back!" He kicked him in the other two spots as well. "You won't lay a finger on the villagers or Nami. Even if I had fallen Luffy would have crushed every last one of you."

Kuroobi coughed up blood, "Damnit...1000 Brick Fist...huh?" Sanji was gone, "Face Shot!" He sent him crashing through Arlong Park, "He won't be back for dessert!" He said, "Zoro, you have to hold off Arlong." Zoro drew all three blades, "30 seconds, that's all I've got!" Sanji said, "It'll be enough!" He dove back into the water.

Episode Three Complete: Victor Sanji

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One  
Episode Four: Usopp VS Choo

A trail of dust was being kicked up, "Crap crap crap crap crap! I'm going to die I just know it!" He shouted as he ran across the island. Choo said, "Damn straight you'll die!" Usopp noticed he had a few seconds, "Usopp Tabasco Star!" He fired and caused Choo to start gagging as though he were dying, "You...son...of a...bitch I HATE Spicy food!" Usopp began to laugh, "Stupid fishman, you don't get it. I've gotten you away from Arlong don't you see? That leaves only two to face Zoro and Sanji!" Choo's eyes widened, "You've left him wide open, now I'll win!" Choo glared then began firing water blasts at Usopp. "I can't be cowardly here, I could easily fake my death and have you disappear and head back, but with everyone risking their lives I have to do the same or I won't be able to stay on their ship."

He smacked Choo in the foot with his "Usopp Hammer!" As Choo held his foot in pain, "Usopp Rubber Band of DOOM!" He pulled back the rubber band right at Choo's face. Choo flinched then after no smack came he opened his eyes and Usopp was gone. "WHAT THE HELL!" Usopp grinned, "Special attack!" A bottle flew at him, "What the...alcohol?" Usopp said, "Lead Star!" The bottle shattered. He drew in a lot of water and began a machine gun barrage of water. "Shit crap crap crap, how did he find me? This battle will be over soon though!" He said almost relieved. Choo said, "What will be over?" He appeared in front of Usopp. "This whole fight, alcohol lights on fire!" He fired the Fire Star. Choo dropped the tree screaming in agony, "Water water water water WATER!" He faced towards the rice fields. Usopp leapt out of nowhere, "Usopp HAMMER!" He smacked him down then went to him, "Usopp Hammer, Usopp Hammer Usopp Hammer, Usopp Rubber Band of DOOM, Usopp Hammer, Usopp Hammer, Usopp HAMMER!" He began to laugh, "I beat him oh yeah, even I can do it if I keep trying." He picked himself up and began heading back to Arlong Park.

Epsiode Four Complete: Victor Usopp

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Episode Five: Luffy VS Saw Tooth Arlong

Sanji dove underwater and began swimming as fast as he could towards where Luffy was. Hatchi meanwhile had gotten back up. A voice called out, "Egg star!" He fired an Egg at Arlong, "Usopp Rubber Band of Doom! Hey Arlong check this out you long nose reject...oh and I beat your creepy fishman with the long mouth!" Arlong's eyes went wide, "Even Choo...a weakling like you beat him?"

After about Ten seconds Hatchi opened his eyes, "Seriously I thought the rubber band was going to fly at me! No matter I'm going to go down there and kill your friend, along with your captain!" He dove underwater. Zoro was grabbed by the throat by Arlong. Usopp fired a Shuriken at Arlong but it just bounced off. "Damnit it's not working..." Arlong tore off the bandages, "How...are you still breathing with a body like this?" Zoro began to laugh, "If a person stays in place, their wounds won't open up." Arlong said, "Do you find your situation amusiing?" Zoro smirked then looked him right in the eyes, "Not talking about me, I'm talking about the octo man!"

Dual Timeline (While Hatchi is underwater)

Nami walked up and shouted, "Arlong you saw-nosed bastard!" Her eyes were brimming with hate. She looked around and immediately saw they might be in trouble. Sanji was nowhere to be seen, Hatchi she had seen dive underwater and Zoro was nearly dead in Arlong's grip. Arlong smiled, "Nami what are you doing here? I was just teaching a lesson to these pathetic pirates." Nami said, "I'm going to kill you!" Arlong began laughing heartily, "Kill me? How many times have you said that in the last eight years. You've tried everything from assassination, to poison. Nothing will kill me, you should know that. Now I'll give you a choice, join me and kill these stupid pirates, or turn against me, but if you do that I"ll kill everyone in Cocoyashi village starting with that blue haired girl you're so fond of. If you rejoin me I'll be kind enough to spare the villagers their lives and even knock down the price for Cocoyashi village by half." Nami held Luffy's hat closer to her chest and thought, "What am I supposed to do..." A villager shouted out, "That's not fair, even if she does rejoin him, he'll never set her free, he'll just hire a corrupt marine to steal her money again!"

She looked down at the strawhat held against her chest, "Luffy...he will win..." She said softly, "I won't betray him again. I'm sorry everyone, but please, we will fight him to the death. Even if it costs all of us our lives!" Arlong said, "So they chose to die..." Zoro said, "I think you should be more worried about your Octo man friend down there!"

While all this was happening Hatchi was chasing down Sanji underwater, "Octo Flurry!" He began punching at Sanji and Nojiko (who was now underwater). Sanji saw him, "Oh shit that damn octopus, I thought Zoro took him out!" Hatchi suddenly froze underwater then screamed as he sank to the bottom, holding his wounds. He turned around and kicked the concrete slab, "You're the one who made this complicated in the first place you idiot...now get up there and finish them off!"

Dual Timeline Complete

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Up on the shore, "Is it coming kid?" Luffy said, "Y-Yes it is!" His body came flying out of the water sending him skyward, "I'm free!" He stretched his arms out and grabbed Zoro, "Hey Zoro!" Zoro blinked, "Oh god what are you..." Luffy dragged him out of Arlong's grip and as he got close, "Let's switch!" He threw him high into the sky. The whole group shouted, "You idiot!" Luffy said, "Gumo Gumo no bell!" He landed hitting Arlong in the head with his own head, "Pistol!" He punched Arlong back, "Gatling!" He began a rapid barrage of punches. Arlong slowly got up, "Is that all you've got?" Luffy said, "Not at all, it's just a warmup." The memory of Nami crying and asking him brokenly to help him, "You've got at least a thousand more coming for making her cry like that!" He was angry, beyond angry. He had no idea why he felt this way, he'd have been angry had any of his other friends been hurt, but seeing Nami hurt like that just tore at him far worse. Arlong said, "Do you know the difference between us kid?"

Luffy looked at him, "Nose?" It was dead silent, "Gills?" He said, "Oh I know, Webbing!" Arlong shouted, "Our Species!" He began biting at him but Luffy was just dodging him. "Yeesh, I make a few jokes and you get all bent out of shape!" Arlong glared, "Your crew beat all of my brothers, how am I supposed to feel?" Luffy said, "Then maybe you shouldn't use them as meat shields and use actual meat." He stopped and thought, "Then again that'd be a waste of perfectly good meat, use vegetables instead." Arlong rushed at him, "I'm going to kill you, you brat!" Luffy stretched his arms back, "Bazooka!" He sent Arlong crashing through the wall. Arlong's teeth came out of his mouth. Luffy grinned, "Oh yeah no more chompers!" Arlong slowly sat up, "You don't get it do you, I'm a sharkman. My teeth will grow back endlessly...as many as it takes." He pulled out the second set, then a third, "And each one gets sharper than the last." Luffy stared starry eyed, "That's so awesome!"

Arlong said, "Tooth attack!" He began a barrage of tooth bites with his hands and teeth. Luffy winced as one got him in the side. He hit him in the mouth again knocking out another tooth set. Arlong growled, "I've already got new teeth what was the point in...what the hell do you think you're doing?" Luffy grinned, "Now I got sharp teeth too!" Nami giggled from the sidelines. She couldn't help it, it was pure hilarity. Over the time she had travelled with him, she had fallen in love with that carefree attitude of his, it always made her laugh. She still found him a pain in the ass most of the time, but still she couldn't help laughing at his antics.

Arlong rushed at him but Luffy said, "Enough playing around Arlong!" He leapt forward and bit him right on the gills then said, "You hurt Nami, for that I'll make you suffer! No one hurts any of my friends, but when I saw her crying like that...something inside me snapped..." Arlong said, "Oh boo hoo, you poor baby can't help crying over your friend." His eyes went wide, "It doesn't matter you will be on the verge of death by the time I'm done with you rubber freak. And when I'm done with that I"ll kill the rest of your pathetic crew starting with that green haired swordsman!" Luffy quickly drew his fists back and double pistoled him. Arlong dove into the water. Luffy watched the water and saw a Shark fin, "Oooh cool it's a Shark!" Usopp shouted, "You idiot that's no shark, it's Arlong!" Arlong swam back a ways then charged at Luffy, "Shark en darts!" He shot out of the water like a cannonball towards Luffy. Luffy had managed to dodge him. He looked around, "Where did he go?" Arlong came out of nowhere with another Shark en Darts attack. Then again he came at him. Luffy kept dodging but Arlong made it back in the water.

Luffy watched the water and closed his eyes. "This time I"ll catch you right in the act!" Nami watched, she was barely able to breathe. Luffy shouted, "Come out of there, you damned Shark!" Arlong came rushing out. Luffy caught him right in the chest and it nearly made Nami's heart stop. "Luffy!" She shouted. The two went crashing into Arlong Park. Luffy said, "I found the weakness in your attack, can't do that one no more!" Arlong dashed at him with another darts, "Bastard that was on instinct!" He quickly used his fingers to make a net, "Fishing oh Fishing for Sharks!" He spun him around then speared him into the ground. Arlong's eyes went bloodshot. "What have you done to me you rubber freak, a mighty fishman!" He slammed Luffy into the ground then bit his arm holding him in place. Luffy screamed in pain then moved his elbow hard into Arlong's mouth forcing him to let go, "Well that wasn't very nice Arlong." Arlong thrust his hand through Arlong Park and grabbed the sawblade.

Nami's eyes went wide, "No, not that! Luffy stay away from that thing it's the sawblade it'll cut you in half!" She was terror stricken, she saw what that blade was capable of. Luffy began dodging the slashes, "I don't know how to use a sword you bastard, that's why I need my friend Zoro. I can't cook like Sanji, I can't even lie like Usopp!" Usopp glared, "Hey there!" Luffy said, "And I can't navigate a ship worth crap, nor can I really cheer myself up when I get depressed! I won't let you keep Nami here to be your prisoner anymore!" He ended up in the map room. Nami's eyes went wide, "That's..."

Luffy looked around, "What's with this room? It's full of paper." He picked one up, "A seachart?" He looked at Arlong, "What is this place?" Arlong pointed his sawblade, "This is where that woman draws her seacharts for me. It's eight long years of ambition." He picked up a pen which was stained in blood, "This pen is stained in blood." Arlong said, "I will continue to have her draw seacharts for my ambition...do you think you can use her as well as I can?" Luffy dropped the pen slowly on the ground then took hold of the sawblade. Arlong tried to move it, "What the, it won't move an inch." Luffy looked up his eyes bloodshot, "Use her? What do you think she is? A blade or a tool? Don't you dare, talk about her like that!" He shattered three blades of the saw blade then began destroying the room. Arlong slashed at him but ended up slashing the charts, "The charts! No! That's eight years of hard work!" Luffy said, "This place, it's nothing but her jail cell! There's only one way to free her from your hellish grip. I have to tear this place to pieces!" He quickly raised his foot, "Gumo no..." Arlong said, "You won't tear down Arlong Park! Saw Tooth drill!" He rushed at Luffy, "Battle Axe!" Luffy slammed his foot down pushing Arlong straight to the bottom floor.

The whole place began shaking. A villager shouted, "It's coming down, quick we must get away all of us!" Nami froze as Jonny tried to pull her away, "But Luffy, he's still...inside there!" Arlong Park began to collapse then broke to pieces. She screamed, "Luffy!" She held his hat tighter to her chest. After about five minutes of the park being down (and coincidentally Zoro being hit in the head by a concrete slab), Nami ran towards the park. She was worried now, Luffy hadn't come out yet. She climbed to the top and began to dig. "Luffy where are you come on out." She finally unearthed him. He was injured as even a rubberman would have still been hurt by that fight. Luffy looked at her and said, "You're free at last Nami." He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Nami sighed in relief. She pulled him out and carried him down to the villagers. She said, "Arlong Park has fallen and we are all finally freed, thanks to Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp." She sat down beside the sleeping Luffy, "Everyone go to the people of the island, tell them about what happened here today, I will be staying with Luffy for a bit."

Episode Five Complete: Victor Luffy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Episode Six: The party

Usopp said, "I will help spread the word." Sanji and Nojiko went off towards the west part of the island to tell them. Zoro was asleep nearby again trying to rest when suddenly he was woken by Marines. The whiskered lieutennant said ,"I will be taking all the money and valuables from Arlong Park, and I will take all the credit for what this rubber boy has done." Zoro grabbed him by the back of the shirt, "Now that's very rude isn't it...mister Marine." He held the blade to his throat, "We finally won this fight and you decide to take advantage of that." He stared at the marine coldly, "Now here's what you're really going to do before I carve you into pieces you asshole. You're going to clean up after those mermen, rebuilt the town of Goza, rebuild Arlong park into a school for children, and on top of that you will leave all the money as it is the island's money. Finally you will give Nami her money back so she can use it to help the island if she wants to, or to bring it with her." The lieutennant said, "i'll get right on that after I make my report!" He swam away and made the report which started the bounty on Monkey D. Luffy for Thirty million Berries. He then began the repairs to the island.

Nami gently picked up Luffy and carried him back to Cocoyashi village and sat with him in her house, "Luffy...I..." He grinned and said, "It was no big deal Nami." He looked at the ceiling, "For some reason seeing you upset like that, just tore me up. You're always so cheerful normally, so when I saw you crying that hard I snapped. I probably would have beaten him into a pulp anyways even had you not asked, but I had a feeling you'd ask." He looked at her, "Feel a bit better now?" Nami smiled then gave him a hug, "Much better, I wish I had met you back when I was still young, we could have prevented all the deaths and suffering of this island a long time ago." Luffy said, "Sad to say even had you met me back then, I wouldn't have been able to do much, it took me until a year ago to get used to my abilities and how to fight properly with them." Nami said, "Be more careful and finish them sooner, you nearly gave me a heart attack when Arlong Park came crashing down." Luffy looked at her and saw she was crying again, "Jeez Nami I thought beating Arlong would have made you happy?" Nami said, "I am happy you dimwit, I'm even happier that everyone made it out alive. I was worried about you all, but you most of all Luffy. You were facing the worst man I had ever met. He was the reason I hated pirates so much."

Luffy sat up and gave her a hug, "Safe to say, not all pirates are like Arlong. Had you met Shanks like I did...you'd have realized as much." Nami smiled, "I already have met him...in a way through you Luffy. I get the feeling you and he are not that different." Luffy grinned then laughed, "Maybe not...come on I get the feeling there will be a party tonight, and we got to get your arm fixed up. I looked around your village and came up with an idea." He pulled out a paper and drew a design on it, it was a pinwheel mixed with a tangerine, "What do you think?" Nami stared at it, "I love it, it's truly something that embodies my home!" She said, "Alright but are you sure you're up for it?" Luffy said, "You kidding? There's meat out there, and I gotta have it!" She began laughing, she hadn't laughed so freeling in a long time. The two left her house together and she took his hand in hers, "Come on Luffy let's get that meat for you, I gotta admit I'm hungry too!"

The party lasted for three full days and nights. The villagers knew it was a drain on their reserves but they didn't care, now all their food was theirs. During the party, Genzo went to Bellemere's grave and poured a bottle of her favorite wine on the grave, "Finally you can be at peace Bellemere..." Luffy came walking up, "Now where is that special meat." Genzo said, "Luffy, I already know Nami...she's going to go with you." He turned to look at him, "I want you to promise you'll never do anything to take away her smile." Luffy blinked, "I wouldn't do that, she's my friend. What is this place? Nami hasn't shown me it yet." Genzo said, "It's her most sacred place...it's where her mother is buried." Luffy said, "My sincerest coincidences." Genzo said, "I think you mean condolences...however I do promise you something...if you ever hurt her, I will take you down myself Luffy." He said, "Well see I plan to be King of the Pirates, and I won't let any of my friends be unhappy if I have any say in the matter." Genzo smiled, "I don't believe you will. I am trusting her to you, so take good care of her. She has the skills of a master navigator even at her young age. She even has an uncanny ability to detect weather before it even arrives." Luffy said, "That sounds so awesome! Have you seen that BBQ pork bun stand?" Genzo laughed then walked him to the stand, "You probably ran by it."

He saw Nami sitting there with her new tatoo and she was eating some pork buns. He sat down by her. The chef sweatdropped, "Stand is closed...or it will be by the time he's done." Luffy laughed, "I'll try not to eat that much." Nami began to laugh softly, "Luffy, I took your advice on the tatoo what do you think?" She showed him her arm and he looked at it, "It looks good on you Nami. I figured it would." She smiled then gave him a pork bun, "And how about these huh?" He took a bite, "It tastes so good." Nami sat down in the grass and looked at the stars, "It's been so long since I've felt so carefree, with no worries at all. It really is all thanks to you all." Luffy laid down next to her, "Actually it's because you finally worked up the courage to ask for my help. You know how I am, I won't help until I'm asked. Once I'm asked I'll do anything I can to help." Nami turned to face him then moved a bit closer and said, "Tell me something Luffy...I know you made a promise to Shanks to become King of the Pirates...but what got that idea in your head to begin with?"

Luffy said, "I'm not really sure to be honest, the idea popped into my head after I ate that Devil Fruit. When Shanks put that hat on my head...I just felt like I was more determined than ever to do something amazing with my life." He looked at her, "And I'm well on my way, I have the best navigator in the world on my side, the best swordsman, a world class liar, and an amazing cook. I just need a musician, a doctor and a diplomat." Nami blinked, "A...diplomat?" Luffy said, "See I'm no expert on dealing with new people, it'd be helpful to have someone who was raised to handle things in a sensitive manner." Nami said, "I see, a wise course, especially for you Luffy." Luffy blinked, "Hey are you saying I'm not wise?" She laughed, "Not always, but you always muddle through somehow." He grinned, "That's true I suppose." He looked at the hat that was on her head, "I see you still haven't taken my hat off." Nami blushed for a split second, "Sorry I kind of got used to it." Luffy said, "Well it's fine, so long as you aren't letting it get damaged. I know you'd care for that hat even better than I could." She closed her eyes next to him and took the hat off and held it close to her. "Time for a nap." Luffy blinked looking at her as she fell asleep. He chuckled then laid down next to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning was the morning they all planned to set sail. She went to her house first, "Goodbye mother...I won't be back for a long while." She picked up the picture of her mother, "I'll miss you very much. I've finally found people who will take care of me...and not for self gain like Arlong. Never would have thought they'd be pirates though." She went towards her door and felt as though someone had pushed her forward to give her that nudge she needed. She looked back and saw no one there...it was like the spirit of her mother had sent her on her way. She smiled then raced down to the harbour. Behind in her house was a giant sack of money...left behind for the villagers, the only thing she had taken out of the 93 million berry amount was the first treasure she got with Luffy's help...a beautiful pendant she had gotten from Buggy the Clown. She was wearing it around her neck at the very moment...it had a ruby stone inside and was white gold.

As she arrived at the harbour she quickly flashed by everyone then landed on the Going Merry. She looked back and held up her shirt a bit showing that everyone's wallets began to fall down to the deck. "I love you all..." She smiled and winked to her villagers, "Doesn't mean I won't prank you guys." She laughed happily. Even the villagers who had lost their wallets couldn't be mad at her...she seemed just so happy and free. Nojiko didn't even really make a fuss, she knew Nami had left 92 million berry worth of treasure in the house. She'd fix up the problem later. "Nami listen to me be careful out there and remember to send us a letter every now and then." Nami waved to her village as they set sail, "Genzo take care of everyone for me!" She took Luffy's hand then said, "Again, thank you...it meant a lot to me that you took care of me like that." She placed his hat back on his head. Luffy said, "Anytime Nami." He looked back, "That was a beautiful island wasn't it." Nami nodded, "My home island...I wonder when I'll see it again." Luffy said, "It'll be a while."

Sanji said, "Well they were kind enough to restock us at least, we have a lot of stores and provisions." Jonny said, "However this is where we too will say goodbye. Our place is in the East Blue, defending against bounties." Yosaku said, "When you return to the East Blue make sure to find us." Zoro clasped their hands and said, "Take care of yourselves you here? Remember something, bring plenty of fruits when you next sail the oceans alright?" Sanji set a barrel of oranges, limes and lemons in front of them, "Another trick to it, is to slice the lemon or the lime and place it in your water, it mixes the vitamin C directly into the water, making you able to drink water to get your vitamins. Be safe you two." Jonny said, "You too Brother Cook." They took the barrel and went on a life raft back to Cocoyashi Village. They would get another ship from them later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luffy said, "Now onward...to the grand line!" He said, "Hey Nami any ideas how to get into the Grand Line anyways?" She said, "Looking at the map we swiped from Buggy the Clown...it would appear the entrance is Reverse Mountain. Which means there will be a canal from each of the four seas into the Grand Line. Ours is on the north east side of Reverse Mountain. If we don't go in the canal gates just right...we will be destroyed." Luffy said, "So it's a Mystery Mountain." Nami shook her head, "Why do I even bother." She smiled at him then took his hat and placed it on her head, "Now then..." Luffy pouted for a moment but let her wear the hat. "When we arrive we will see what's there, but I have the feeling it will be incredible." Luffy said, "But first shouldn't we restock? I mean who knows how long until the first island in the Grand Line." Zoro blinked, "As strange as it sounds, I'm with Luffy on this one. I need to get new swords after all." Nami said, "Well...I do need to get some new clothes to supplement my outfits...Arlong destroyed a lot of them. Due to everyone working so hard to save my village...I'm giving everyone a 150 thousand berry allowance to spend in Logue town. It's a town that is on the border to the Grand Line. Remember though there is a Marine base stationed there...as such I'm taking the Jolly Roger off the sail and the Jolly Roger off the mast. I had Usopp make a second sail in case we ever needed a non Pirate Sail. Normally I'd demand it back...but in this case I will make an exception...if it weren't for all of you my island would still be in tyranical rule. Also Zoro...you will need to leave your bandana there. They only know you due to the bandana." Zoro glared then said, "Fine."

She looked at Luffy, "I will wear the Straw hat on the island. Remember you have a bounty on your head. Normally I wouldn't mind trouble, but we're about to enter the Grand Line...I don't want any complications this time around. Please Luffy." Luffy said, "Alright we can do it that way, on one condition. I want you to take me to where the King of the Pirates died in this town." Sanji's jaw dropped, "How did he..." Luffy said, "You think I wouldn't know where the former King of the Pirates was born and executed?" Sanji said, "I guess you would wouldn't you." Nami said, "As long as you promise to just look at the platform and not get on it. I don't want you attracting attention to yourself in this town Luffy." He said, "Alright I got it..." She looked at Zoro, "You on the other hand get a 300 thousand Berry allowance. Of which you owe me 150 thousand at 200 % interest." Zoro said, "No thanks I'll stick to the free 150 thousand." She said, "Sorry I've already decided, besides you need the money to buy those swords of yours. I don't want you getting crap swords Zoro. Besides I'll just call in a favor rather than having you pay me back the difference anyways...deal?" Zoro said, "So let me get this straight, you'll give me 300 thousand berries, in return I have to do you a favor down the line and it's even?" She nodded, "Exactly." Zoro said, "It's a deal."

Nami smiled, "Now we set sail for Logue town, and to prepare for the journey into the Grand Line." Sanji came out with a delicious lunch for everyone, "When we arrive I'll be packing everyone a big lunch, Luffy's will be enormous. I want you to all enjoy the meal throughout the day. We will remain on that island for one day before heading to the Grand Line. I want to explore the Market Place anyways, and Usopp told me he wants to look for new gadgets to fight with including a new pair of goggles." The lunch was a delicious looking sandwich spread with different fillings. He had even turned peanuts into peanut butter and made jam from boiling apples and strawberries. "Please enjoy, I have made a fruit salad for you Nami dear." Nami said, "Thank you Sanji, but I actually am more partial to sandwiches." She saw the sad look on his face, "Don't worry I'll eat the fruit salad as well, but I'm going to share it with Luffy." Luffy said, "Sure I love fruit."

Luffy sat down next to Nami as they shared her fruit salad and ate sandwiches. Sanji smiled and thought to himself, "I already know...even if Luffy doesn't he's capturing her heart without even intending to...this will be one interesting voyage." He looked out at his captain and Nami, "At least I know she'll be well taken care of, I'm just glad I'm here to make sure they eat well." He didn't tell anyone but he was actually quite fond of Luffy. He had a feeling everyone on board was. He looked out the window and saw an island coming into view, "Logue Town...I need to heavily restock this ship before we leave for the Grand Line."

Usopp looked out the window and thought, "I really need to get new supplies and update my weapons, updating my slingshot wouldn't hurt either. I also need to get a new pair of goggles as mine are cracked." Zoro looked out the window and thought, "New swords, I have to find worthy blades to be alongside my current sword. It's the only one that could stand up to Mihawk's ultimate weapon. It must be of incredible make, but I'd expect nothing less of Kuina's katana."

Luffy looked at Nami then out the window, "I can't wait to see this island." He said out loud, "Nami what do you want to do first anyways?" She said, "Honestly I'm not sure yet, but I do want to go clothes shopping, I also want to get a new hat to match yours Luffy." Luffy said, "You really do like my hat don't you." She nodded, "Yes it's actually comfortable, normally straw isn't a comfortable type of hat, but this one is just so relaxing for some reason." Luffy smiled, "It has been worn for about 15 years after all, I suppose it would be." Nami began to laugh softly, "Well we will see, I also want to see where the King of the Pirates died, just remember your promise Luffy." Luffy said, "I know I know, I promised." She smiled, "Besides in the town there are posters taken from the top of the platform. It was permitted by the Marines." Luffy said, "So I can see what the King of the Pirates saw?" She nodded, "Exactly." She said, "Hey Zoro, is there land up ahead?" He nodded, "Yes we will be in Logue town shortly." Nami said, "Then get landing preparations complete, Usopp and Luffy I need you two to swap the sails and flag to merchant flag and sails." Luffy said, "Why are we swapping off the Jolly Roger again?"

Nami said, "Because there's a Marine captain named Smoker here. He has a dangerous devil fruit power, something even you can't handle Luffy. If he finds out we are here we won't get away. I'd rather be merchants who happen to look similar to the straw hat pirates than be caught by Captain Smoker. At least if the rumors of him being there are true." Luffy nodded, "Makes sense, I want to reach the Grand Line." Nami said, "Oh and Luffy...don't tell anyone you want to become king of the Pirates or that you are even a Pirate while we are on this island promise me okay?" Luffy said, "Alright I promise." After swapping out the sails and the flag, the crew was ready for their new adventure on the seas. First was Logue Town then was the beginning of the Grand Line. Their journey had just began and they knew it would turn into one doozy of an adventure, especially with a captain like Luffy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's it for Chapter One, Read and Review Please :D This is my first fanfic uploaded so just be honest and let me know what you think. Chapter Two is up as well.


	2. Logue Town and the Grand Line

**One Piece: Luminosity**  
Chapter Two: Logue Town and the Grand Line

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its affiliates, nor any characters contained within unless specified as an Original Character. I do not own Shonen Jump, Funimation (and for the sake of it I don't own 4kids either). This story is not being used for profit and is purely for the enjoyment of readers everywhere. Now let's enjoy the story shall we? Note that some villages have been renamed. This is to suit backstories a bit better and to give them a bit more character and class. If you do not like it, you don't have to read. As always though...read and review, constructive critism please. Ideas to enhance the story are welcome. This story begins near the end of Arlong's Arc...for convenience, side arcs will not be included in the storyline.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luffy got off the ship and breathed in deep, "I love this fresh air...what's this place like anyways Nami?" She said, "I'm not really sure...I haven't seen it before. All I know is we need to resupply. Everyone, let's go and get our shopping done, I want to be out of here by nightfall. A westerly wind will start up around that time and we want to be behind it." They nodded and went off their separate ways, Zoro for his blades, Sanji towards the market, Usopp towards the second hand stores. Luffy said, "Well where to first Nami?" She smiled, "First we will head to the execution platform for you Luffy. After that let's go shopping. I want to get both of us something nice in case we run into winter islands." Little did she know that doing that would save her life and Luffy's life later on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Episode One: Zoro's New Swords

Zoro looked around the town, "Jeez, isn't there a single damn weapon shop?" He bumped into a girl. "Watch it clutz!" The girl said. She looked around, "Blast it where are my glasses?" Zoro noticed them and picked them up, "I think these are yours miss." She took them back, "Thank you very much." She put them on, "Wait aren't you Roronoa Zoro? Didn't you join the Straw Hat Pirates?" Zoro blinked, "How did you know that?" He placed his hand on his sword, "Are you with the Marines? We're here to resupply and that's all." The girl said, "Interesting...tell you what we will have a duel. If you win and can disarm me, I will not only not report you, I'll help you in the town." Zoro smirked, "And I take it if you win you'll arrest me along with our whole crew." She nodded, "Exactly." Zoro smiled, "I don't normally fight girls...however..." He stared and then said, "Wait a moment that stance." The girl said, "Prepare yourself Zoro!" She rushed her and he rolled to the side, the range slash she had just unleashed was just like Kuina.

Zoro grimaced, "She looks like her, even fights like her. This won't be easy especially with only one sword." He thought. He said, "Single sword style...Lion Strike!" He vanished and appeared behind her and sheathed his blade. She had anticipated it and dodged and held her blade to his throat, "Not bad Zoro...but I've trained my entire life." Zoro said, "As have I..." He flipped over her and said, "Single Sword Raven Hunt!" He began a barrage of slashes with the single sword and she deflected them but she was on the defensive. Zoro said, "Single Sword Style, Hawk Wave!" He slashed the blade sending a shockwave towards her. She slashed as well, "Hawk Wave!" She called out as the waves cancelled each other out. The two clashed blades in the center of the square. He held her steady and said, "You're good!" She smiled, "You too...tell me something, what is Luffy really planning?" Zoro said, "Get down now!" He pushed her down as a shurikan came out of nowhere and struck him in the arm sending him flying back. He glared at the direction, "Only one person uses weapons like that. Cabaji!" The hooded man had already vanished, "What is he doing here, I thought he and the Buggy Pirates were separated. Damn this isn't good." He looked at the girl and said, "Look if you want to fight me, it'll come later. I have to make sure my captain isn't going to be killed by Buggy." He sheathed his blade and turned away, "I need to replace my other two blades."

The girl looked at him, "Name's Tashigi...I guess you don't seem like standard pirates. I'll accompany you. If you and your crew aren't up to no good here, I won't cause problems." She walked with him to a sword shop. He looked around, "Hmm...interesting." He glanced around the shop then said, "I have 150 thousand Berries for two swords, can you help me?" The guy said, "Not in the slightest unless you want dull blades...check the barrels behind you." He began checking through the blades. Tashigi saw him pause when he put his hand on a blade, "Hmm..." He pulled it out, "This sword is surprisingly sharp and well crafted to be in the discount bin." She froze, "Impossible...Kitetsu III. What in the hell is it doing there?" She quickly pulled out the book of swords she always carried, "How is it possible it's here?" He slashed it a few times, "Interesting, it would appear to be cursed." The shopkeeper said, "Put that back, I can't sell that to anyone, it's deadly. It will take the life of its owner and the one who sold it. Please just leave it alone." Zoro smirked, "I think I'll take it...let's test something. What's stronger the sword's curse or my good luck." He tossed it into the air so it started spinning and he held out his arm. "Stop it you idiot, you'll chop your arm clean off." Zoro closed his eyes as the blade came down, and the spin just barely missed his arm and embedded in the floor. "I'll take it." Tashigi fell to her knees, "How...no one can wield those blades." Zoro looked right at her, "A blade choses its master, not the other way around Tashigi."

She looked at him, "Incredible, that kind of sword would not chose an evil man, as evil men die at its hand immediately. I need to find you a third blade." The shopkeeper raced into the back and came out with another blade, "Yubashiri...a legendary blade, one of the Top swords of the world. An O-Wazomono blade. It's covered in a black laquer finish and is razor sharp, light as a feather. For 150 thousand I'll sell both of them to you. Zoro was it? I believe you'll become one amazing swordsman." Zoro said, "Done...let me check it first though." He picked it up and spun it in his hand creating mini shockwaves, "Interesting, air elemental runes are imbedded in it. It is what makes it so light." Tashigi said, "Zoro..." He looked at the shopkeeper than handed him all the money he had. "When I return I will pay you a further million berries. It's not unfair, it's worth far more than that." He strapped the two blades next to Wado Ichimonji. "Wait a second let me see that blade...the white one." Zoro handed it to him, "The Wado Ichimonji...it's a top O-Wazomono blade as well, as is Kitetsu III. You have three of the strongest blades in the world at your waist. If anyone can become one of the best swordsmen in the world it'd be you. Where did you get it?" He looked down, "It belonged to one of my closest friends who died of an illness when she was young. I swore to become the world's greatest swordsman for her and myself. Ironically she looks identical to Tashigi here." He took the blade back and clasped it to his waist.

Tashigi and Zoro left the shop with her own sword in hand, "Tell me something Zoro...what kind of man is your captain?" He looked at her, "Ever hear of Red Haired Shanks?" She nodded, "Any Marine has heard of him, he's one of the few pirates most Marines would actually refuse to arrest. He's one of the four Emperors of the sea." Zoro said, "The man is the kind who would defend his friends to the death. That is Luffy in a nutshell." She looked at the sky, "I guess you can't label someone as evil just by the name pirate." Zoro said, "Indeed...while the Marines were sitting twiddling their thumbs, Luffy swept in and eliminated Arlong, the most fearsome pirate of the East Blue, for no reason other than one of his friends was crying." Tashigi looked at him, "Is that really true?" Zoro said, "I don't lie Tashigi, its dishonorable to a swordsman, you should know that." She sighed, "I have to think on this...for now let's get something to eat. I'm sure you must be hungry and you spent all your money on your swords didn't you?" He said, "Well yeah...but I'm not the three sword style without three blades." She said, "Well fine then let's get something to eat..."

Episode Complete

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Episode Two: Usopp's Goggles

Usopp meanwhile had been searching for tools to help battle his enemies. He had also looked for tools to build a new weapon for Nami. He knew the girl would want to fight alongside Luffy soon enough. He wasn't an idiot like Luffy was, he could see how much she respected him. He had found so much but he still hadn't found two things, the things needed to make a new weapon for Nami, and his goggles. He walked into a shop and saw what he was looking for, "These metal bars...what are they?" The shopkeeper said, "At ten thousand each it's a steal. With some modification, they could do virtually anything you could think of. They link together or could be separated into three." Usopp picked them up and began to think, "I could give them the ability to manipulate the air currents around her...interesting, thunder, rain, lightening, wind...yes these will do." He took it to the front and purchased them. He then went to the next shop.

He found the final item he needed...Goggles from the North Blue. They were perfect, they extended and could open and close the darkness shutter. They had infared and x ray settings as well. He knew these were the ones, but while he was going to get his money a girl said, "I'll buy them. My daddy would love them." Usopp fell over, "Hey I saw them first kid." She said, "Really...well I bought them first." Usopp said, "I can't let those go to you, I'm going on a large journey and I really need them." She said, "Well for 100 thousand I'll sell them back to you." He said, "Are you nuts? That's five times what I would have paid if you hadn't bought them first." She ran out and saw her dad coming, "Daddy that mean old man there is planning to take your present away. Usopp said, "Look I don't want to take it away, it's just I'm going on a long journey and I'm a sharpshooter. Name's Usopp." His eyes went wide, "DId you just say Usopp? As in the son of Yasopp?" He blinked, "Well sure that's my father's name but how do you know him?"

He looked around then said, "Let's have a duel, but not the standard kind...if you can make a particular shot I can think of, I'll give you the goggles, but if you can't...I'll kill you on the spot." Usopp said, "Why would I ever agree to that?" The man said, "Simply put...your father was an incredible shot, if we dueled one of us would end up dead anyways. You want the goggles right?" Usopp said, "Well alright, there's no shot I've not been able to make. What do you want me to hit?" He pulled out his slingshot. The man said, "Yasopp was the only man who defeated me in a duel...and he's the reason I quit the Marines to take care of my daughter. He said he missed being with you Usopp...however the sea called him back to her embraces. When you meet him, tell him Daddy Masterson said hello." He looked over the buildings, "That weathervane...you must hit it with your shot." He pointed at a building that was extremely far away. The girl said, "But...he can't hit it with just a slingshot." Daddy said, "If he can't, then he's a disgrace to his father and should be killed." Usopp said, "I'll hit it..."

He pulled the slingshot and got it ready...he steadied himself and closed his eyes and said, "Just like any normal shot...I've done this before. Relax..." He told himself as he pulled it back farther and then opened his eye and focused, he could feel the sensation of the whole world going dead silent. Usopp looked down the line and said, "Usopp Snipe Shot..." He fired and the stone flew straight and true. The weathervane didn't move an inch. The girl said, "Please don't shoot him papa!" Daddy said, "I can't...he didn't just hit it, he shot the weathervane right through the crown." She took the binoculars, "What...but even you aren't that much of a sharpshooter...you'd have just hit it...what is he a god?" Daddy said, "He's even better than his father, I didn't think it was possible. Usopp...when you meet your father, have a duel and see what happens...I have a feeling you will win." The girl raced up and handed him the goggles. "You are an amazing shot...you have a new fan Usopp." She kissed him on the cheek then ran off with her dad. "Huh...well I never thought I'd see that happen." He walked off with the goggles and went to the Market to see a cooking competition. "Sanji? What are you doing here?" Sanji said, "Usopp...hmph no Nami with you? Oh well I'm in here for the Fish." He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

Episode Two Complete

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Episode Three: Sanji and the Elephant Blue Finned Tuna

Sanji stopped off in the market place and was stunned when he took a look at the seafood. "Strange...these fish aren't found in the East Blue...nor are these." The shopkeeper said, "First time here huh? In the sea near this town, you can find fish from the West Blue and the North Blue in particular. Most fish from the East Blue itself stay away from this island due to Reverse Mountain. That fish is from the West Blue." He looked closer, "No South Blue fish?" The shopkeeper said, "No, however if you're looking for a sea that has all fish from the world, that'd be the legendary All Blue. If a ship travels across the Reverse Mountain and ends up in West Blue, they could catch East Blue and South Blue fish." Sanji said, "Hmm...it's almost like Reverse Mountain would be the All Blue except it doesn't stop in place does it." The shopkeeper said, "I suppose that's true." He looked over his shoulder, "Seems like there's a large amount of noise over there let's check it out."

They went over and saw the biggest fish Sanji had ever seen. "It truly is...and Elephant Blue Finned Tuna...but what's it doing here?" He walked up to it, "Hey Shopkeeper, How much for the fish?" They looked at each other, "Sorry but it's not for sale...it's going to be the grand prize in an upcoming cooking contest what will be held in an hour...if you're interested sign up. You are a Chef aren't you?" Sanji nodded, "Yes that's true..." He went and signed himself up.

As he was preparing for his first match, he heard a familiar voice call out. He looked over and saw Usopp, "Usopp...hmph no Nami with you? Oh well I'm in here for the Fish." He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. Usopp looked at the fish, "Holy cow that's one great fish. So you're competing for that are you?" Sanji said, "That's right...I wonder how well I'll do. I've always wondered how I ranked in the East Blue, guess I'll find out now." He took a puff from his lit smoke. "I don't start right off the bat so I can enjoy my smoke before the competition." The judge said, "Don't worry there's no rules regarding smoking while cooking, so long as it doesn't impact your cooking." Sanji grinned, "Wise Judges..."

By the final round, Sanji and a chef by the name of Maris Chavez were the only two standing. Sanji began moving at lightening speed through the kitchen. He was cutting as only a true expert chef could. He spun the knife as he chopped fish, washed the knives then moved onto potatoes. He quickly dashed to the pot and spiced it before finishing the potatoes and cubing them. He added it to the stew and quickly picked up the fried fish he had started prior and added it. He quickly picked up the frying pan lid and flicked the steaks onto plates and began adding more to the rest of the dishes. He quickly zested the pie and slid it along the table. Finally he pulled out the wine and poured glasses for each judge. With the last thirty seconds he quickly pulled out another final surprise and tossed it to Usopp, "Here catch I made you snack while making the food." Usopp said, "Hey thanks Sanji, let me guess give it to Nami right?" He shook his head, "No that's for you...you watched the competition and it meant a lot to me, thank you." Usopp said, "Hey wow it's my favorite food too thanks Sanji!" The blonde haired cook grinned, "Enjoy!"

Sanji was named the winner for obvious reasons, however the icing on the cake was the Chocolate Banana Truffle Cake he made Usopp while cooking his masterpieces. As they were heading back to the ship, they ran into Zoro and Tashigi, "Who is she Zoro your new girlfriend?" Zoro flushed slightly, "Don't be absurd, she's a Marine. She wants to see the Going Merry." Usopp pointed his slingshot at her, "And what would a marine want with our ship huh?" Zoro said, "Easy Usopp...she's not going to cause trouble...she just wants to meet Luffy." Usopp said, "And you believe her? What a simpleton!" Zoro said, "She could have arrested us all easily by now. Her captain could take us all apart piece by piece. He has the Plume Plume Fruit, the Smoke ability. We wouldn't be able to touch him without Seastone to stop him." Usopp lowered his slingshot, "Very well...but I warn you girl, try something and I won't hesitate to have you for a bargaining tool against your captain." Tashigi said, "Fine by me, I want to meet your captain to ascertain how much a threat he is to people." Usopp said, "He wouldn't hurt normal people, just jerks who threaten people's lives, or our lives." He led the way with Sanji and Zoro following in close pursuit.

Episode Three complete

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Episode Four: Nami and Luffy's Trip

Luffy ran ahead, "Wow it's so cool!" Nami said, "Calm down Luffy, don't cause a scene." They had already gone shopping and Luffy was wearing his hat again, while Nami was sporting a straw hat similar to his save the band was a blue ribbon tied with a girlish tie in the back. "Luffy we can't stay here long...I've got a bad feeling about this..." Luffy said, "Aww Nami you worry too much." Nami shook her head then stared at him getting all happy and excited. They had already bought the postcard and he was as excited as a kid. She began to giggle watching him race around the square, "Hey do you know how long ago it was since Roger was killed?" Nami gasped then the guy said, "This your boyfriend?" She blushed then said, "No he's my close friend though. Sorry he's a bit exciteable." The guy said, "It's alright, but he seems to love this place. I'm a little surprised." Nami said, "Oh well you know how young guys are, always interested in the strangest things." The guy said, "True enough I suppose, it was 22 years ago on this day actually." Luffy said, "Whoa...so we got here on the 22nd anniversary that's so cool!" Nami took his hand and led him away, "Come on Luffy let's get something to eat, I'm hungry." Luffy said, "Food now you're talking." The guy smiled, "You two seem so cute together." Nami raced him away.

She said, "You have to be careful Luffy, if any Marines caught wind of that we'd be in..." She saw they were surrounded by hooded guys, "Trouble...this can't be good." Luffy said, "Who are you?" The leader said, "Monkey D. Luffy...we've finally caught up to you." They threw off the cloaks and he began to laugh, "Long time no see Rubber boy. Time to execute you, and two for the price of one, that traitorous thief girl is here too. Quickly men execute both of them!" Luffy glared, "Don't...you dare lay a finger on her!" He charged at the Buggy Pirates knocking most of them out in one gatling attack. He glared at Buggy, "This is between you and me Buggy!" Buggy laughed, "So be it..." Nami said, "Luffy we can't fight here, do you want to piss off the Marines?" Luffy froze and then remembered his promise, "Buggy we will meet again, but I'm not going to fight you here, I suggest you get out of this town now!" He took a deep breath, "Hey Smokey if you're here, Buggy the Clown and his pirate henchmen are here, come get them!" He picked up Nami and their shopping bags, "Rocket!" The two of them were gone in a flash.

Buggy shouted, "Find that damned Straw Hat Bastard, I want his head." The Marines quickly surrounded the Buggy Pirates. Smoker came out of the woodwork, "Well well, Buggy the Pirate...looks like your adventuring days are at an end. You won't get past me even if you try." Buggy said, "Chop Chop Buggy!" He turned into a car, "Get on Alvida." She sat on his back and then saw the Seastone net coming down so she rolled to the side then quickly leapt up getting out of range of the net and Smoker. Buggy felt his strength weakening, "Men escape...I'll see you again someday!" The crew retreated.

Luffy meanwhile rocketed from rooftop to rooftop, "I think we've overstayed our welcome Nami." She held onto him tighter and said, "I agree...let's get back to the Going Merry and get out of here!" Luffy landed in the street and said, "Errr Nami where is the Going Merry anyways?" Nami sighed then led him back to the ship. She inwardly thought, "What would he do without me?" She looked at Luffy who was still looking for food to bring with them. "Honestly..." She saw the best food stand she had seen in years, it served Smokies. She knew that he'd like one so she ordered two and asked for Chili and Cheese to be added to them. She brought them back, "Come on Luffy let's go." He said, "Oh wow what is this? It looks so tasty." She began laughing softly then said, "It's called a Chili Cheese dog, now let's go." He began munching on it as they walked, "Wow it is good!" Nami bit into hers, "I heard about this during my journey in the East Blue, but I had never tried one."

As the duo turned around the corner and saw their ship, they saw Zoro and the others arriving at the ship, "Whoa that's a huge fish Sanji, it looks so awesome!" Luffy said excitedly. Sanji grinned, "Won it at the contest." Luffy said, "Who is the girl Zoro?" Zoro said, "Her name is Tashigi. She wanted to meet you Luffy." Luffy said, "Well you met me, we gotta get going though, the Marines can't be too far behind, they just are catching Buggy, so it's only a matter of time until they come to the Harbour." Tashigi said, "Wait just a minute Luffy. What is your real mission anyways?" Luffy grinned then said, "I'll become King of the Pirates of course...but I won't step on innocent people to do it. I'd protect people too weak to defend themselves along the way, I already did that while fighting Arlong." He said, "Isn't that what Marines do Tashigi?" She said, "Interesting...Luffy I shall be watching you, don't betray what you've said to me today. The whole reason I'm letting Zoro keep those swords is because I believe him to be a righteous man, despite being a pirate. I will be judging each person who wields legendary swords as whether they act in the best interest of people or not. If I find you are hurting innocent people, I will arrest you." She turned and said, "And Zoro...I will be following behind your captain with Smoker. Which means I'll see you again real soon." She looked at him, winked then walked off.

Zoro groaned, "Jeez, what did I do to deserve that?" He sighed, "She looks too much like her, hell she even acts like her." He got on board. Luffy said, "Like Kuina...his deceased best friend." Luffy got on board with Nami. Sanji and Usopp brought up the rear and set sail. This happened just as Smoker entered the harbor. "Hmm...it's a merchant ship, alright let them pass." As the Merry got out of sight, the crew swapped the sails and put the Jolly Roger back on the mast. They set sail for the grand line.

Tashigi said, "We should probably get going Captain Smoker sir, that was the Straw Hat ship that just left. I saw Straw Hat Luffy and his crew get on board, but couldn't stop them from leaving." Smoker said, "And you didn't think to say it as I arrived? Alright let's go after them." Tashigi said, "Before you go running off to do that, remember you're still in charge of this town. Let me go after them Captain." Smoker said, "I'm going too, this is a special case. I will leave someone in charge of this town." Tashigi said, "I'd like to observe their crew a while first. I have heard rumors that they have guarded the lives of every innocent person they've run into so far." Smoker sighed, "As soft as ever Tashigi, but I can't argue with you. I haven't heard any evil deeds save defeating marines that were scumags anyways. Still they are pirates remember that."

Tashigi said, "But what if not all pirates are evil Captain?" Smoker said, "It's not our place to question what is good or evil on this sea, it's our place to follow orders." Tashigi stared him right in the eyes, "And if the marine hq ordered us to kill a child, would you do it?" Smoker said, "You know I wouldn't...what are you getting at?" She said, "Some of the Marine orders have been...strange as of late. I want to find out more about it and I feel that following the Straw Hats may lead us right to the answer." Smoker shook his head, "There's just no arguing with you on this is there? Guess I have no choice. We will set sail and keep an eye on the straw hats." He said, "Second Major...I leave you in charge of Logue Town until my return."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back with the crew...

Luffy sat down on the deck, "I'm bored Nami, when are we going to get to the Grand Line?" Nami sat down next to Luffy and said, "Soon don't worry...we will have to get over the Reverse Mountain to reach it. If we miss even by an inch, our ship will be caught by the bedrock and smashed to pieces." Luffy said, "How do we get over the mountain anyways? Fly?" Zoro said, "Call my cynical, but ships do not climb mountains." Nami said, "All I know is we will have to go over this mountain to reach the Grand Line." She looked around at the crew, Usopp was struggling with the rudder, "What's wrong Usopp?" He said, "The rudder is stuck...I was thinking of asking Sanji to take a look." Sanji quickly rapelled down the side of the ship, "The current...it's so strong I can't begin to describe it...if we lost someone, they'd sink instantly to the bottom, devil fruit or not." He climbed back up. Nami said, "What did you just say Sanji? Incredibly strong current?" She snapped her fingers, "That's it...it has to be."

She quickly did some calculations, "If we went in one of those canals, and the current gets only stronger as it gets to the top...it'd pull the ship right to the top." She pointed ahead, "See those gates? We have to get through them just right!" Luffy said, "We have to aim a bit more to the right or we will smash into the rocks." They began turning the ship more to the starboard side. Luffy saw they weren't going to make it as it was so he rocketed over to the first gate and said, "Gumo no Balloon!" He puffed up and used his body to guide the ship into the gate. He then rocketed onto the ship. "Phew...hey Nami are we okay now?" Nami said, "Now we should be...the current is too strong to turn now...so we need to just sit back for the ride." She pulled out a glass of berry juice, "Want some Luffy?" He nodded and leapt over next to her and sat down next to her. She pulled out a second straw and said, "Make sure you don't drink it all you glutton." Luffy stared, "I know that Nami sheesh." He took a sip and she took a sip out of her own straw. She tipped her straw hat and said, "We will soon be in the Grand Line Luffy...are you ready for the ultimate sea?" Luffy nodded, "Yes, we still need to find more crew members after all...I wonder where we will find our diplomat and doctor. We also need our musician."

Usopp said, "I think we should look into getting a Shipwright as well...after all if something goes wrong, we need to be able to repair Merry. I am no Shipwright, even though I can do some makeshift repairs." Zoro said, "If Merry falls apart our journey would be over." Luffy said, "That's another crew member we need then." Luffy took another sip of the juice, "Tell me something Nami? When do you plan to start drawing your map of the world anyways?" She grinned, "Way ahead of you there Luffy, I already drew the map of the entire East Blue." She sat back as the ship rocked with the water. She looked at Luffy, "So what do you think of that Tashigi anyways?" Luffy said, "Well she's a Marine so she can't be trusted." Nami said, "She seemed nice to me...but we should keep our guard up, knowing she is after us will make things more interesting that's for certain."

Zoro said, "I can see it up ahead you guys...the greatest sea in the entire world, the Grand Line." Luffy leapt up and sat on Merry's head, "Ohh wow and that's where the One Piece is, hey Nami how come no one from the other blues just cross the sea into the Grand Line anyways? I mean if you think about it, the Grand Line covers the whole world right? And since we're heading west now, if we had just crossed into where the Grand Line should be, wouldn't we have been at the very end of the line?" Nami said, "Logically speaking yes, however if you take a close look at the world map, there is a great drop in the sea on each side of the grand line all along the world. It's almost like the world was sliced along the middle of it. This means that if you travel the width of the Grand Line, you'd reach a huge waterfall. If you looked past that you'd see far across the Horizon the other blues. If it's not that, it's impassable mountain ranges. Either way the edges on each side are impossible to pass, which is why the Grand Line is only reachable through Reverse Mountain. To make matters more interesting...there is the calm belt to experience. This stretch of ocean has no current or wind."

Luffy said, "I see...so it's a mystery." Nami shook her head then picked up some chopsticks and laid them on the deck. She took a cup to represent Reverse Mountain. "See this? The Chopsticks represent the Grand Line. The areas above and below the Chopsticks are separated by miles of a combination Calm belt and at the edge of that there is impassible areas. Only a special engine could get past the calm belt on the few areas that are safe for travel. Only Marines have access to it as well, and on the end of the Grand Line, there is no connection to the East and South Blue. The Grand Line ends about 3000 miles back from the end of the East and South Blue. Those are blocked by impassible cliffs. This is as far as my research has gotten me though. If it were that easy, pirates would enter the East Blue then sail East and go through the mountain ranges and reach the end of the Grand Line without travelling the whole length of it."

Luffy looked at her, "But where is the fun in that huh? Besides I want to explore the Grand Line while we search for One Piece." He yawned as the ship reached the Grand Line entrance. Zoro said, "Hey guys is it possible for people to stand on the ocean?" Usopp said, "Of course not." Zoro said, "Then tell that to her would you?" Sanji went to the front of the ship and looked ahead, there was a girl with long blue hair and a guy with a crown on his head standing on the water. "What are they devil fruit users or something?" Luffy said, "Weird..." Suddenly the two of them started waving their hands. It seemed they had been standing on a floating piece of wood that was about the size of square kilometer. The girl said, "Could you give us a lift young pirates?" Luffy said, "Sure we can where are you going?" She said, "To Whiskey Peak." Nami said, "Well we may as well start there..." The girl handed her a strange device on a watch, "On this sea you can only trust that...it is pointing to Whiskey Peak as we speak, so all you need to do is follow it. All other rules don't apply on this sea." Nami looked at the compass on her wrist, "You're telling me that this is the only thing that works on this sea?" The girl nodded, "I'm Miss Wednesday, and this is Mr. 9."

Zoro was snoring on the ship but Nami said, "That's a strange set of names isn't it? What are your real names?" Wednesday said, "Sorry I don't give it out to people, too many guys have hit on me and chased me across the sea. Mr. 9 here has had too many bill collectors after him so we go by aliases these days." She looked at Luffy and said, "It's alright isn't it?" Luffy said, "Sure why not? We're heading there anyways right?" Nami sighed, "There's just no arguing with you is there?" Luffy grinned and said, "Nope!" She said, "Very well...let's get going." Luffy grinned, "Set Sail for Whiskey Peak!"

The ship travelled the grand line and soon they came across a blizzard. "What in the...where did the blizzard come from?" Sanji said. "It was nice and warm a moment ago." Luffy said, "Snowing snowing...it's so fun." Nami watched him making a crude snowman and then smiled. "Even so...it looks like we are fine for the moment, but be prepared for anything." Luffy began making different snowmen and a snowgirl. She blinked, "What is he doing?" Luffy grinned, "Hey Usopp help me with these...I want to make them look like us." Usopp began helping sculpt them into likenesses of the crew. Luffy however was determined to make Nami's look like her on his own. He followed the motions Usopp was doing and with a little help sculpting the figure of the snow girl, she looked like a carbon copy of Nami.

She walked up to the snowgirl and said, "Not bad...it looks a lot like me doesn't it?" Luffy grinned, "Doesn't she just? Still I prefer the company of the real crew to these imitations." Nami said, "Hey Sanji can you bring us some refreshments? Oh and a protein shake for Luffy." Sanji said, "Anything for you Nami dear." Luffy grinned as the drinks were brought. Nami sat next to Luffy on the head of Merry, "So Luffy...when we find the One Piece...what will you do then?" Luffy said, "Haven't really thought that far ahead yet. I do know I don't plan to stop sailing, and for that I"ll need my crew by my side, especially the best Navigator on the seas." Nami sat back with her lemonade, "Still I worry about the crew...I mean everyone's dreams are hard to obtain. Ironically mine is probably the easiest to finish." Luffy said, "A map of the whole world...that's pretty cool Nami. Oh I managed to save the sea charts from your time with Arlong...I figured they might be helpful." Nami grinned, "Well you sneaky little bugger, when did you put those on the ship huh?" She grabbed him then began to give him a noogie. Luffy said, "Ow ow ow...easy Nami...sheesh."

The winds began to kick up. Nami said, "Quickly pull in the sails, focus on keeping the ship steady." Usopp poked his head out, "There's water coming in from the bottom of the ship, we apparently hit a bit of a rock that cut it." Nami said, "Go patch it Usopp, Luffy stay up here and give us a hand, you can't hit that water or you'll drown." He nodded and leapt up and began helping with the sails. Nami said, "Turn starboard ten degrees." Sanji pulled the rudder to turn the ship starboard.

After about an hour of true chaos and bedlam, the crew was drained and laying on the deck, Nami has passed out next to Luffy and the sun was shining again. Zoro woke up and said, "Oh come on, I know it's nice out, but seriously that's no reason to be lazy." Everyone grumbled, "Shut up bastard..." Zoro pointed his blade at Miss Wednesday and Mr.9, "And what are you two doing here?" Nami whispered something to Luffy and he smacked Zoro upside the head, "Seriously Zoro we had to fight to keep the ship afloat while you were sleeping." Zoro winced, "Jeez sorry I didn't know." Nami got to her feet with Luffy's help, "Well no matter...we've reached Whiskey Peak...it's there on the main island coming up." Miss Wednesday said, "Something you should know...that Log Pose I gave you. You have to remain on the island you land on until the Pose has gathered the magnetic data of the island, otherwise you will never arrive at the next island." Mr.9 said, "That's correct, it sometimes can take a matter of hours, sometimes even days." The two leapt to the side of the boat, "Bye Bye Baby...we will swim from here." The two leapt off and swam towards Whiskey Peak.

Luffy said, "Well that was weird...oh well let's go enjoy the first island on the Grand Line." Usopp said, "I wonder what's there? Could there be monsters? If so I'm getting a sudden illness...it's "Do not go to the island" disease and it's fatal." Luffy began to laugh, "You're so funny Usopp. Besides I'm not worried." Zoro blinked then said, "Surprised as I am to say this, I agree with Luffy...no reason to worry about it until it happens." Luffy grinned as they travelled inwards and was welcomed by happy people. The mayor came up and said, "Welcome to Whiskey Peak, we pride ourselves on hospitality...so please enjoy yourselves." Nami said, "How long does it take for the log pose to set for the next island?" The mayor said, "About a day...it's not that bad, besides we will enjoy the night...for female travellers we have any number of young men who'd be happy to spend time with her." Luffy cracked his knuckles, "And if she were to refuse such an...offer?" The mayor said, "Then they would leave her alone. There is plenty to eat here and drink too." Luffy said, "Woohoo food!" He raced into the tavern.

Zoro leaned in next to Nami, "Something doesn't feel right here...be on your guard." Nami nodded, "I know just what you mean...we won't be able to count on Sanji, there are too many cute girls and he won't pay attention, Usopp might not be much help. Loathe as I am to admit it, our captain will be too busy eating to notice something is up...it will be up to us." Little did she know that Luffy was already eating...but keeping a close eye on the town. He had learned well from Shanks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside, Luffy was taking a look around while eating, "Interesting...they have weapons hidden in the lockers..." He thought as he ate. Nami sat down next to him, "Hey Luffy...doesn't it seem strange...why would they be welcoming us?" She said it very softly in his ear as close to him as possible. The strawberry scented shampoo she always used was always calming, "I don't know Nami...but I have my eyes on things...tell Zoro to keep himself ready for anything...with the number of attractive girls on this island, we can't count on Sanji for defending ourselves. It will be up to the three of us. Be very careful Nami."

A few hours later, the crew was asleep...or so Luffy, Nami and Zoro were pretending at least. Outside the Mayor said, "What a useless Charade...but still it's necessary given the bounty that Straw Hat has on his head." He showed the poster, "Thirty Million?" Miss Wednesday almost shouted. "Shut it Wednesday...we don't want them to wake up." Miss Monday came out, "They took forever to sleep so I doctored their drinks a bit...if I hadn't they'd still be asleep. I take it was necessary, Mr8?" The Mayor said, "Absolutely...send a message to the Boss and eliminate the pirates as soon as possible."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A voice spoke, "My friends are fairly tired...they went through a lot...mind letting them sleep a bit?" They all looked up to see Zoro sitting on the roof, "I count one hundred of you scumbags give or take...and I'll take out every last one of you...you hear me? Baroque Works?" They all froze, "Is it still as stupid as ever? Cheesy Codenames, a boss you don't even know ordering you around? I was offered a position as Mr4 when they were first starting out, naturally I refused." He smirked and said, "Now then...if you wish to test your mettle...I'll gladly take you on." The agents began rushing towards him but he was gone and in the crowd. "Where did he...go?" They turned and saw him in the middle of them, "Nice night huh?" They fired but he was gone and they shot themselves...twenty down in a split second.

Zoro smirked and drew his blades and said, "Time to test my new swords out..." He held Yubashiri first and quickly cut down five in a split second, "Light...and deadly...I like it." He leapt onto a rooftop and they followed him. He quickly cut in a circle and stepped to the side. As they landed, "I wouldn't stay there if I were you." The ceiling gave way and they fell through. He faced off against Miss Monday next. He found himself pushed down then punched in the head by her Brass Knuckles. "No one has ever bested me in strength swordsman and you won't best me either."

Mr8 smiled, "Looks like it's over...well let's go report to the boss." A scream was heard. "What's the matter muscle woman...didn't you want to pit your strength against mine? Looks like you are the one who lost." He looked down, "Is that all you got Baroque Works? I'm getting bored." Ten more rushed at him but he quickly cut them up with Kitetsu III. "Whoa...you're a trouble maker aren't you...you only cut when I tell you to do so." He stared at it, "You got that Kitetsu III?" He looked down at Mr8, Mr9 and Miss Wednesday, "Seems like the rest of your weaklings ran off." Miss Wednesday said, "Looks like we're up...we will crush you Mr. Bushido!" She leapt up to where he was. She began dancing with a paralyzing perfume, "Good boy...now you die." Zoro coughed painfully as she made her way to him. She grabbed him around the neck with her String Slasher, "I win...you lose." He coughed, "I let my guard down." She tightened the grip, "You're finished." She was smacked off by Nami, "Really now...using perfume as a weapon? How pathetic...you alright Zoro?" Zoro coughed, "Yeah...thanks Nami I owe you one." She pointed her staff at Wednesday, "And after we gave you a lift too...you ungrateful brat."

A voice spoke out, "Well isn't this a fine combination...you are all losing to two pirates? Pathetic much?" Mr8 looked over his shoulder, "Mr5...we can explain..." He said, "Can it Mr8...we're not here to clean up your mess." Miss Valentine smirked, "Apparently one person here...is a traitor to the boss, Princess Vivi Nefetari, hunting information about our boss." Mr8 grimaced, "What are you talking about?" Mr5 said, "Miss Wednesday is Princess Vivi...and she is to be executed immediately." Mr8 said, "Do you have proof?" Mr5 said, "It's the bosses orders and I carry out my orders." Mr8 leapt up and fired shotgun blasts at Mr5. "You will not lay a hand on Princess Vivi, not while I'm still standing."

Miss Wednesday quickly hid behind Zoro. He glared, "Why are you hiding behind me? You were just trying to kill me." She said, "It was my cover...and it's been blown...look I'll tell you everything you need to know, but first I have to get out of here..." She looked at him with pleading eyes, "Please...I beg of you to help me." Nami looked at her and said, "And why shouldn't we just toss you down to those two down there?" She said, "Because it won't stop there...your crew will be decimated by them." Zoro smirked, "Oh will we now? I think they are the ones in trouble...look down."

Luffy had walked out of the room where he had been 'sleeping' and said, "Who is making all the raquet? Oh so it really was a trap...I figured as much, guess Zoro and Nami are rubbing off on me..." He punched out Mr5 and Miss Valentine with a quick Gatling. "Oy Zoro, Nami, we're leaving...I'll get Sanji and Usopp." She looked at Nami, "Please..." Nami sighed, "Guess I have no choice...Zoro take her back to the ship." Luffy finished pounding on Mr5 and Miss Valentine and went to go get Usopp and Sanji. Mr8 met the crew at their ship. He said, "I am Igaram...the guard to Princess Vivi...I will create a Diversion for you to escape, take the Island hopping route to reach Alabasta Kingdom. It shouldn't be too many more islands though." The blue haired girl said, "But Igaram...if anything were to happen to you..." He said, "Then it happened defending you, Princess Vivi." Vivi said, "But still..." He said, "It's either that or Mr0...no Crocodile will have you killed the moment you leave." Vivi hugged him, "Please be careful Igaram." He said, "I will do what I can, I'll see you at Alabasta. Pirates, please take care of my princess while you travel."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luffy said, "Sure, but she can't try to kill us again." Vivi said, "Again I'm really sorry about that, I did that to maintain my cover." Luffy looked at her, "As we sail you're going to tell us everything you know about this situation." Nami said, "Agreed, I want to know what we're up against. Princess Vivi, I also want to know why you were with Baroque Works to begin with." As they got on the ship, they saw Igaram's ship explode. Vivi's eyes went wide, "Igaram no!" She fell to her knees in tears, "No...it can't be..." Nami looked at her and saw her breaking down. She knelt and helped her up, "We need to get out of here." They quickly set sail out of the area. Luffy said, "Now tell me something Wednesday, or is it Vivi?" She said, "My real name is Vivi Nefetari. I am the princess of Alabasta Kingdom. It's in the midst of a civil war, and I knew someone was manipulating it from behind the scenes. However I couldn't find out who while staying as the princess. Thus I joined up with Baroque Works under an alias to find out more. Mr0, the boss of Baroque Works...he aims to take over Alabasta Kingdom and destroy the people."

Another female voice said, "His name would be Crocodile..." Vivi froze solid, "Miss...All...Sunday..." She backed against the cabin door, "What are you doing here?" She looked visibly terrified. The woman smiled and said, "Relax Miss Wednesday, I'm not your enemy, despite being the boss' partner." She leapt down and landed next to Luffy, "I don't give a damn about his plan...all I want is something in Alabasta...and I'll do anything to get that. Once I have it, I'll do as I please...and if that includes eliminating Crocodile, then eliminate him I shall." Vivi blinked, "So...you're using him for your own reasons I take it?" She screamed, "Do you not even care that my entire country could go into ruin!?" The woman said, "That would be regrettable...hopefully I can get what I want before that happens." Luffy said, "Who is she anyways?" Zoro had his hand on his katana ready to cut her to ribbons. She said, "Now now...I am going to give you a gift...even if you don't use it now, keep it with you just in case. You're heading to Little Garden...and that place is deadly. Keep this." She tossed Nami an Alabasta Eternal Compass, "It always points to Alabasta Kingdom. It may come in handy for you if you get stuck somewhere." She vanished.

Vivi said, "That was the second in command of Baroque Works, but what she's planning I'm not sure." Luffy said, "Well let's keep that hourglass thingie...it may come in handy...Let's continue on our journey...besides I want to see this Little Garden." He looked over at Karue the bird that accompanied Vivi. She said, "Oh yes I should introduce you, this is Karue, he's my close friend and I'm Princess Vivi to make it official. I have been trained as a princess to be a world class diplomat." Luffy nudged Nami and she nodded, "Well we will help you...but only on one condition to be named after your country is saved, is it a deal?" Vivi nodded, "Of course, but please don't go asking me to kill anyone." Nami grinned then said, "Now that its settled let's be off. You're our good friend now right Vivi?" The princess looked at her then smiled, "Yes!"

Sanji had woken up partway through this said, "So she's a Princess is she...I thought she was just a strange girl...interesting." He lit up a smoke and took a long drag. He went in and began making refreshments and food. Luffy grinned, "Wait until you taste Sanji's cooking, you'll love it." Nami said, "They may seem relaxed but they will get serious if necessary just watch and see Vivi." Luffy sat down on the deck next to Nami, "How long until we reach Little Garden?" Nami looked at the log pose, "Probably about an hour maybe two tops...it doesn't seem to be far from Whiskey Peak." Luffy sat back, "I can't wait to see it...just stay close to me on that island okay?" Nami nodded, "Sure...but Vivi has to stay with you too...it's too dangerous for her to wander about alone." Luffy said, "Sound like fun Vivi?" She said, "Yes it does...I've always wanted to explore new places." Usopp said, "Still it's strange that we happened to land ourselves in the middle of a war...and Crocodile is the key I take it."

Vivi said, "Yes...he's one of the warlords of the sea." Usopp said, "Do we really gotta fight this guy?" Luffy said, "If it means stopping this war...then yes." Usopp said, "I just got my "do not fight the warlord" disease...it's fatal!" Luffy began to laugh, "You're so silly Usopp." Nami said, "Luffy...are we really going to be okay? I mean it is a Warlord..." Luffy said, "Yes...if I need to, I'll stop anyone I have to!" Vivi said, "It's not that simple Luffy...he used to have an 80 million berry bounty on his head." Luffy said, "Like I care...I'll crush him all the same..." He looked at Vivi, "For us straw hats...we do not fear death itself." Zoro grinned and clicked his blades and Nami sat back and sipped her lemonade, "Still Luffy...dying would be too soon wouldn't it?" Luffy began to laugh, "I already know I won't die...I intend to be King of the Pirates after all."

Sanji came out with some sashimi and a special type of tea, "This is Heavenly Tea...I got the ingredients on Whiskey Peak, I hope you'll enjoy." He sat down, "Tell me something Luffy...when we reach Alabasta, what's our first stop?" Luffy said, "Not sure yet...we will see when we arrive. I know I want to try some of the meat of Alabasta." Nami sighed, "Food again? You just ate." Luffy said, "I intend to have meat from every single island in the world. We have to conquer Little Garden first though, I wonder what its like...I'm excited to see it!" Vivi said, "Is he always...this exciteable?" Nami began laughing, "Sister you don't know the half of it." She was actually happy to have another girl on board, it was so tiring having Sanji dote on just her all the time...especially when she tried to spend more time with Luffy. She just felt more relaxed around him, it was almost like nothing scared her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luffy laid down and said, "I'm taking a nap...didn't get much sleep last night." Nami chuckled, "None of us did save Sanji and Usopp...which means those two get first watch...Sanji keep an eye on the log pose for me...don't let us stray off course for anything understand?" Sanji twirled and said, "Anything for you Nami dear." She groaned, "And for god's sake get to it now please...I'm going to take Luffy down to his room...he's already fast asleep." She picked up Luffy and carried him to his room where he slept. She sat down on the hammock next to his, "Oh to hell with it..." She laid down and went to sleep as well. She had already given the Log Pose to Sanji to keep an eye on it.

Zoro yawned and said, "Well I'm going to get a few z's. Seriously watching all your backs was tiring last night..." Vivi yawned as well and went to the crew quarters and found Nami and Luffy already asleep in separate hammocks. She laid down next to Nami's Hammock and went to sleep in a Hammock of her own. Karue laid down and went to bed as well.

Usopp said, "So basically we run the ship? Captain Usopp to the rescue!" Sanji glared, "Like hell!" Usopp said, "What was that love cook?" Sanji said, "You want a beating?" Usopp said, "May want to keep it down...the girls are trying to sleep." Sanji grumbled something about no dessert that night and kept the ship steady. Usopp stared at the horizon, "Strange isn't it though...despite us making an enemy of such a massive organization, there isn't much following us. We also took down some of their higher agents, wouldn't they be after us?" Sanji said, "You have a point...we should prepare for anything...Usopp I know you got some rest on Whiskey Peak, but get a little more before we arrive...I can handle things and I'll come get you before I get tired. I'd rather see everyone rested up." Usopp nodded, "Alright...but you sure you have this?" Sanji said, "I rested the most on that island...a whole eight hours...you only got five hours as you fell asleep after me." Usopp said, "Alright then...just be careful and call me if you need me...I'll sleep on deck though." He set up a makeshift hammock he had developed and went to have himself a nap.

Half a day passed before Nami and Luffy finally woke up. Zoro was still sleeping, as was Vivi and Karue. Nami walked up stretching towards the main cabin. She saw that Sanji was starting to get a bit tired. She said, "Sanji have a short nap, you'll be fine with that right?" Sanji nodded, "Thanks Nami...hey where is our favorite idiot captain?" Luffy rocketed up, "Hey Sanji...wow you look tired...you going to get some sleep?" Sanji looked at him, "Yeah...I don't want to be too sleepy for Little Garden after all. We're still on course Nami, it's my guess though with the changes when I tested the directions...that we will be there in about four hours...do me a favor and wake me in three so I can make everyone a lunch to explore." Nami said, "Sure..." Sanji went to take a nap on deck.

Nami looked down then sighed as she began to sweep the cabin, "That Sanji, I have to get him a good ashtray for his smokes...sheesh..." Luffy began to laugh, "Sanji sure does smoke a lot for a cook huh?" Nami said, "Actually yes, and I worry about his health." Luffy said, "It's Sanji...he'll be fine...but if he starts smoking way too much I'll talk with him." Nami said, "I hope so...oh hey Vivi." The blue haired girl had come up and sat next to Luffy, "What a night that was...I'm still tired, despite having slept that much." She rested her head on Nami's shoulder.

Nami checked the log then looked ahead, "Looks like Merry is a little faster than usual...we are almost there as it stands. Luffy said, "Then on...to Little Garden!" He laughed and tipped his straw hat while Sanji took a drag from his cigarette having been woken by Luffy's happy call, "I wonder if we'll find some good thing to cook there."

Zoro said, "Hey is it possible for fire to be on the ocean?" Usopp said, "Of course it is...why?" Zoro pointed forward, "You mean that much?" Usopp and the others went to the bow of the ship and saw the water was covered by flames. Usopp's eyes bugged out of their head, "What is this?" Luffy said, "Well a fire river...but how is it on the ocean?" Nami said, "It's not a fire river, someone dumped oil or something like it and its caught on fire." She looked and the fire was like a ring along the horizon, "This could be difficult...how are we get Merry through this?" Luffy said, "Should I try to blow the fire out?" Vivi stared, "You'll just make it bigger, if you affect it at all."

Luffy began puffing himself up like a Balloon. After he had taken in a ton of air he said, "Gumo Gumo No...Hurricane!" He let out the air and created a massive wind. It not only propelled Merry forward but into the air over the fire ring. Vivi's eyes almost popped out, "What the...hell is he?" Nami grinned, "A rubberman. He can do things most humans can't." She stretched, "I'm not worried we will be within sight of Little Garden within a few minutes." Usopp pulled out his spycope and said, "Little Garden is dead ahead." Luffy said, "Then let's get in there and have fun!" Merry entered the inlet for Little Garden...not knowing their next great fight would be raged there.

One Piece: Luminosity  
Chapter Two: Logue Town and the Grand Line

==================================================================================  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its affiliates, nor any characters contained within unless specified as an Original Character. I do not own Shonen Jump, Funimation (and for the sake of it I don't own 4kids either). This story is not being used for profit and is purely for the enjoyment of readers everywhere. Now let's enjoy the story shall we? Note that some villages have been renamed. This is to suit backstories a bit better and to give them a bit more character and class. If you do not like it, you don't have to read. As always though...read and review, constructive critism please. Ideas to enhance the story are welcome. This story begins near the end of Arlong's Arc...for convenience, side arcs will not be included in the storyline.

Luffy got off the ship and breathed in deep, "I love this fresh air...what's this place like anyways Nami?" She said, "I'm not really sure...I haven't seen it before. All I know is we need to resupply. Everyone, let's go and get our shopping done, I want to be out of here by nightfall. A westerly wind will start up around that time and we want to be behind it." They nodded and went off their separate ways, Zoro for his blades, Sanji towards the market, Usopp towards the second hand stores. Luffy said, "Well where to first Nami?" She smiled, "First we will head to the execution platform for you Luffy. After that let's go shopping. I want to get both of us something nice in case we run into winter islands." Little did she know that doing that would save her life and Luffy's life later on.

Episode One: Zoro's New Swords

Zoro looked around the town, "Jeez, isn't there a single damn weapon shop?" He bumped into a girl. "Watch it clutz!" The girl said. She looked around, "Blast it where are my glasses?" Zoro noticed them and picked them up, "I think these are yours miss." She took them back, "Thank you very much." She put them on, "Wait aren't you Roronoa Zoro? Didn't you join the Straw Hat Pirates?" Zoro blinked, "How did you know that?" He placed his hand on his sword, "Are you with the Marines? We're here to resupply and that's all." The girl said, "Interesting...tell you what we will have a duel. If you win and can disarm me, I will not only not report you, I'll help you in the town." Zoro smirked, "And I take it if you win you'll arrest me along with our whole crew." She nodded, "Exactly." Zoro smiled, "I don't normally fight girls...however..." He stared and then said, "Wait a moment that stance." The girl said, "Prepare yourself Zoro!" She rushed her and he rolled to the side, the range slash she had just unleashed was just like Kuina.

Zoro grimaced, "She looks like her, even fights like her. This won't be easy especially with only one sword." He thought. He said, "Single sword style...Lion Strike!" He vanished and appeared behind her and sheathed his blade. She had anticipated it and dodged and held her blade to his throat, "Not bad Zoro...but I've trained my entire life." Zoro said, "As have I..." He flipped over her and said, "Raven Hunt!" He began a barrage of slashes with the single sword and she deflected them but she was on the defensive. Zoro said, "Single Sword Style, Hawk Wave!" He slashed the blade sending a shockwave towards her. She slashed as well, "Hawk Wave!" She called out as the waves cancelled each other out. The two clashed blades in the center of the square. He held her steady and said, "You're good!" She smiled, "You too...tell me something, what is Luffy really planning?" Zoro said, "Get down now!" He pushed her down as a shurikan came out of nowhere and struck him in the arm sending him flying back. He glared at the direction, "Only one person uses weapons like that. Cabaji!" The hooded man had already vanished, "What is he doing here, I thought he and the Buggy Pirates were separated. Damn this isn't good." He looked at the girl and said, "Look if you want to fight me, it'll come later. I have to make sure my captain isn't going to be killed by Buggy." He sheathed his blade and turned away, "I need to replace my other two blades."

The girl looked at him, "Name's Tashigi...I guess you don't seem like standard pirates. I'll accompany you. If you and your crew aren't up to no good here, I won't cause problems." She walked with him to a sword shop. He looked around, "Hmm...interesting." He glanced around the shop then said, "I have 150 thousand Berries for two swords, can you help me?" The guy said, "Not in the slightest unless you want dull blades...check the barrels behind you." He began checking through the blades. Tashigi saw him pause when he put his hand on a blade, "Hmm..." He pulled it out, "This sword is surprisingly sharp and well crafted to be in the discount bin." She froze, "Impossible...Kitetsu III. What in the hell is it doing there?" She quickly pulled out the book of swords she always carried, "How is it possible it's here?" He slashed it a few times, "Interesting, it would appear to be cursed." The shopkeeper said, "Put that back, I can't sell that to anyone, it's deadly. It will take the life of its owner and the one who sold it. Please just leave it alone." Zoro smirked, "I think I'll take it...let's test something. What's stronger the sword's curse or my good luck." He tossed it into the air so it started spinning and he held out his arm. "Stop it you idiot, you'll chop your arm clean off." Zoro closed his eyes as the blade came down, and the spin just barely missed his arm and embedded in the floor. "I'll take it." Tashigi fell to her knees, "How...no one can wield those blades." Zoro looked right at her, "A blade choses its master, not the other way around Tashigi."

She looked at him, "Incredible, that kind of sword would not chose an evil man, as evil men die at its hand immediately. I need to find you a third blade." The shopkeeper raced into the back and came out with another blade, "Yubashiri...a legendary blade, one of the Top swords of the world. An O-Wazomono blade. It's covered in a black laquer finish and is razor sharp, light as a feather. For 150 thousand I'll sell both of them to you. Zoro was it? I believe you'll become one amazing swordsman." Zoro said, "Done...let me check it first though." He picked it up and spun it in his hand creating mini shockwaves, "Interesting, air elemental runes are imbedded in it. It is what makes it so light." Tashigi said, "Zoro..." He looked at the shopkeeper than handed him all the money he had. "When I return I will pay you a further million berries. It's not unfair, it's worth far more than that." He strapped the two blades next to Wado Ichimonji. "Wait a second let me see that blade...the white one." Zoro handed it to him, "The Wado Ichimonji...it's a top O-Wazomono blade as well, as is Kitetsu III. You have three of the strongest blades in the world at your waist. If anyone can become one of the best swordsmen in the world it'd be you. Where did you get it?" He looked down, "It belonged to one of my closest friends who died of an illness when she was young. I swore to become the world's greatest swordsman for her and myself. Ironically she looks identical to Tashigi here." He took the blade back and clasped it to his waist.

Tashigi and Zoro left the shop with her own sword in hand, "Tell me something Zoro...what kind of man is your captain?" He looked at her, "Ever hear of Red Haired Shanks?" She nodded, "Any Marine has heard of him, he's one of the few pirates most Marines would actually refuse to arrest. He's one of the four Emperors of the sea." Zoro said, "The man is the kind who would defend his friends to the death. That is Luffy in a nutshell." She looked at the sky, "I guess you can't label someone as evil just by the name pirate." Zoro said, "Indeed...while the Marines were sitting twiddling their thumbs, Luffy swept in and eliminated Arlong, the most fearsome pirate of the East Blue, for no reason other than one of his friends was crying." Tashigi looked at him, "Is that really true?" Zoro said, "I don't lie Tashigi, its dishonorable to a swordsman, you should know that." She sighed, "I have to think on this...for now let's get something to eat. I'm sure you must be hungry and you spent all your money on your swords didn't you?" He said, "Well yeah...but I'm not the three sword style without three blades." She said, "Well fine then let's get something to eat..."

Episode Complete

Episode Two: Usopp's Goggles

Usopp meanwhile had been searching for tools to help battle his enemies. He had also looked for tools to build a new weapon for Nami. He knew the girl would want to fight alongside Luffy soon enough. He wasn't an idiot like Luffy was, he could see how much she respected him. He had found so much but he still hadn't found two things, the things needed to make a new weapon for Nami, and his goggles. He walked into a shop and saw what he was looking for, "These metal bars...what are they?" The shopkeeper said, "At ten thousand each it's a steal. With some modification, they could do virtually anything you could think of. They link together or could be separated into three." Usopp picked them up and began to think, "I could give them the ability to manipulate the air currents around her...interesting, thunder, rain, lightening, wind...yes these will do." He took it to the front and purchased them. He then went to the next shop.

He found the final item he needed...Goggles from the North Blue. They were perfect, they extended and could open and close the darkness shutter. They had infared and x ray settings as well. He knew these were the ones, but while he was going to get his money a girl said, "I'll buy them. My daddy would love them." Usopp fell over, "Hey I saw them first kid." She said, "Really...well I bought them first." Usopp said, "I can't let those go to you, I'm going on a large journey and I really need them." She said, "Well for 100 thousand I'll sell them back to you." He said, "Are you nuts? That's five times what I would have paid if you hadn't bought them first." She ran out and saw her dad coming, "Daddy that mean old man there is planning to take your present away. Usopp said, "Look I don't want to take it away, it's just I'm going on a long journey and I'm a sharpshooter. Name's Usopp." His eyes went wide, "DId you just say Usopp? As in the son of Yasopp?" He blinked, "Well sure that's my father's name but how do you know him?"

He looked around then said, "Let's have a duel, but not the standard kind...if you can make a particular shot I can think of, I'll give you the goggles, but if you can't...I'll kill you on the spot." Usopp said, "Why would I ever agree to that?" The man said, "Simply put...your father was an incredible shot, if we dueled one of us would end up dead anyways. You want the goggles right?" Usopp said, "Well alright, there's no shot I've not been able to make. What do you want me to hit?" He pulled out his slingshot. The man said, "Yasopp was the only man who defeated me in a duel...and he's the reason I quit the Marines to take care of my daughter. He said he missed being with you Usopp...however the sea called him back to her embraces. When you meet him, tell him Daddy Masterson said hello." He looked over the buildings, "That weathervane...you must hit it with your shot." He pointed at a building that was extremely far away. The girl said, "But...he can't hit it with just a slingshot." Daddy said, "If he can't, then he's a disgrace to his father and should be killed." Usopp said, "I'll hit it..."

He pulled the slingshot and got it ready...he steadied himself and closed his eyes and said, "Just like any normal shot...I've done this before. Relax..." He told himself as he pulled it back farther and then opened his eye and focused, he could feel the sensation of the whole world going dead silent. Usopp looked down the line and said, "Usopp Snipe Shot..." He fired and the stone flew straight and true. The weathervane didn't move an inch. The girl said, "Please don't shoot him papa!" Daddy said, "I can't...he didn't just hit it, he shot the weathervane right through the crown." She took the binoculars, "What...but even you aren't that much of a sharpshooter...you'd have just hit it...what is he a god?" Daddy said, "He's even better than his father, I didn't think it was possible. Usopp...when you meet your father, have a duel and see what happens...I have a feeling you will win." The girl raced up and handed him the goggles. "You are an amazing shot...you have a new fan Usopp." She kissed him on the cheek then ran off with her dad. "Huh...well I never thought I'd see that happen." He walked off with the goggles and went to the Market to see a cooking competition. "Sanji? What are you doing here?" Sanji said, "Usopp...hmph no Nami with you? Oh well I'm in here for the Fish." He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

Episode Two Complete

Episode Three: Sanji and the Elephant Blue Finned Tuna

Sanji stopped off in the market place and was stunned when he took a look at the seafood. "Strange...these fish aren't found in the East Blue...nor are these." The shopkeeper said, "First time here huh? In the sea near this town, you can find fish from the West Blue and the North Blue in particular. Most fish from the East Blue itself stay away from this island due to Reverse Mountain. That fish is from the West Blue." He looked closer, "No South Blue fish?" The shopkeeper said, "No, however if you're looking for a sea that has all fish from the world, that'd be the legendary All Blue. If a ship travels across the Reverse Mountain and ends up in West Blue, they could catch East Blue and South Blue fish." Sanji said, "Hmm...it's almost like Reverse Mountain would be the All Blue except it doesn't stop in place does it." The shopkeeper said, "I suppose that's true." He looked over his shoulder, "Seems like there's a large amount of noise over there let's check it out."

They went over and saw the biggest fish Sanji had ever seen. "It truly is...and Elephant Blue Finned Tuna...but what's it doing here?" He walked up to it, "Hey Shopkeeper, How much for the fish?" They looked at each other, "Sorry but it's not for sale...it's going to be the grand prize in an upcoming cooking contest what will be held in an hour...if you're interested sign up. You are a Chef aren't you?" Sanji nodded, "Yes that's true..." He went and signed himself up.

As he was preparing for his first match, he heard a familiar voice call out. He looked over and saw Usopp, "Usopp...hmph no Nami with you? Oh well I'm in here for the Fish." He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. Usopp looked at the fish, "Holy cow that's one great fish. So you're competing for that are you?" Sanji said, "That's right...I wonder how well I'll do. I've always wondered how I ranked in the East Blue, guess I'll find out now." He took a puff from his lit smoke. "I don't start right off the bat so I can enjoy my smoke before the competition." The judge said, "Don't worry there's no rules regarding smoking while cooking, so long as it doesn't impact your cooking." Sanji grinned, "Wise Judges..."

By the final round, Sanji and a chef by the name of Maris Chavez were the only two standing. Sanji began moving at lightening speed through the kitchen. He was cutting as only a true expert chef could. He spun the knife as he chopped fish, washed the knives then moved onto potatoes. He quickly dashed to the pot and spiced it before finishing the potatoes and cubing them. He added it to the stew and quickly picked up the fried fish he had started prior and added it. He quickly picked up the frying pan lid and flicked the steaks onto plates and began adding more to the rest of the dishes. He quickly zested the pie and slid it along the table. Finally he pulled out the wine and poured glasses for each judge. With the last thirty seconds he quickly pulled out another final surprise and tossed it to Usopp, "Here catch I made you snack while making the food." Usopp said, "Hey thanks Sanji, let me guess give it to Nami right?" He shook his head, "No that's for you...you watched the competition and it meant a lot to me, thank you." Usopp said, "Hey wow it's my favorite food too thanks Sanji!" The blonde haired cook grinned, "Enjoy!"

Sanji was named the winner for obvious reasons, however the icing on the cake was the Chocolate Banana Truffle Cake he made Usopp while cooking his masterpieces. As they were heading back to the ship, they ran into Zoro and Tashigi, "Who is she Zoro your new girlfriend?" Zoro flushed slightly, "Don't be absurd, she's a Marine. She wants to see the Going Merry." Usopp pointed his slingshot at her, "And what would a marine want with our ship huh?" Zoro said, "Easy Usopp...she's not going to cause trouble...she just wants to meet Luffy." Usopp said, "And you believe her? What a simpleton!" Zoro said, "She could have arrested us all easily by now. Her captain could take us all apart piece by piece. He has the Plume Plume Fruit, the Smoke ability. We wouldn't be able to touch him without Seastone to stop him." Usopp lowered his slingshot, "Very well...but I warn you girl, try something and I won't hesitate to have you for a bargaining tool against your captain." Tashigi said, "Fine by me, I want to meet your captain to ascertain how much a threat he is to people." Usopp said, "He wouldn't hurt normal people, just jerks who threaten people's lives, or our lives." He led the way with Sanji and Zoro following in close pursuit.

Episode Three complete

Episode Four: Nami and Luffy's Trip

Luffy ran ahead, "Wow it's so cool!" Nami said, "Calm down Luffy, don't cause a scene." They had already gone shopping and Luffy was wearing his hat again, while Nami was sporting a straw hat similar to his save the band was a blue ribbon tied with a girlish tie in the back. "Luffy we can't stay here long...I've got a bad feeling about this..." Luffy said, "Aww Nami you worry too much." Nami shook her head then stared at him getting all happy and excited. They had already bought the postcard and he was as excited as a kid. She began to giggle watching him race around the square, "Hey do you know how long ago it was since Roger was killed?" Nami gasped then the guy said, "This your boyfriend?" She blushed then said, "No he's my close friend though. Sorry he's a bit exciteable." The guy said, "It's alright, but he seems to love this place. I'm a little surprised." Nami said, "Oh well you know how young guys are, always interested in the strangest things." The guy said, "True enough I suppose, it was 22 years ago on this day actually." Luffy said, "Whoa...so we got here on the 22nd anniversary that's so cool!" Nami took his hand and led him away, "Come on Luffy let's get something to eat, I'm hungry." Luffy said, "Food now you're talking." The guy smiled, "You two seem so cute together." Nami raced him away.

She said, "You have to be careful Luffy, if any Marines caught wind of that we'd be in..." She saw they were surrounded by hooded guys, "Trouble...this can't be good." Luffy said, "Who are you?" The leader said, "Monkey D. Luffy...we've finally caught up to you." They threw off the cloaks and he began to laugh, "Long time no see Rubber boy. Time to execute you, and two for the price of one, that traitorous thief girl is here too. Quickly men execute both of them!" Luffy glared, "Don't...you dare lay a finger on her!" He charged at the Buggy Pirates knocking most of them out in one gatling attack. He glared at Buggy, "This is between you and me Buggy!" Buggy laughed, "So be it..." Nami said, "Luffy we can't fight here, do you want to piss off the Marines?" Luffy froze and then remembered his promise, "Buggy we will meet again, but I'm not going to fight you here, I suggest you get out of this town now!" He took a deep breath, "Hey Smokey if you're here, Buggy the Clown and his pirate henchmen are here, come get them!" He picked up Nami and their shopping bags, "Rocket!" The two of them were gone in a flash.

Buggy shouted, "Find that damned Straw Hat Bastard, I want his head." The Marines quickly surrounded the Buggy Pirates. Smoker came out of the woodwork, "Well well, Buggy the Pirate...looks like your adventuring days are at an end. You won't get past me even if you try." Buggy said, "Chop Chop Buggy!" He turned into a car, "Get on Alvida." She sat on his back and then saw the Seastone net coming down so she rolled to the side then quickly leapt up getting out of range of the net and Smoker. Buggy felt his strength weakening, "Men escape...I'll see you again someday!" The crew retreated.

Luffy meanwhile rocketed from rooftop to rooftop, "I think we've overstayed our welcome Nami." She held onto him tighter and said, "I agree...let's get back to the Going Merry and get out of here!" Luffy landed in the street and said, "Errr Nami where is the Going Merry anyways?" Nami sighed then led him back to the ship. She inwardly thought, "What would he do without me?" She looked at Luffy who was still looking for food to bring with them. "Honestly..." She saw the best food stand she had seen in years, it served Smokies. She knew that he'd like one so she ordered two and asked for Chili and Cheese to be added to them. She brought them back, "Come on Luffy let's go." He said, "Oh wow what is this? It looks so tasty." She began laughing softly then said, "It's called a Chili Cheese dog, now let's go." He began munching on it as they walked, "Wow it is good!" Nami bit into hers, "I heard about this during my journey in the East Blue, but I had never tried one."

As the duo turned around the corner and saw their ship, they saw Zoro and the others arriving at the ship, "Whoa that's a huge fish Sanji, it looks so awesome!" Luffy said excitedly. Sanji grinned, "Won it at the contest." Luffy said, "Who is the girl Zoro?" Zoro said, "Her name is Tashigi. She wanted to meet you Luffy." Luffy said, "Well you met me, we gotta get going though, the Marines can't be too far behind, they just are catching Buggy, so it's only a matter of time until they come to the Harbour." Tashigi said, "Wait just a minute Luffy. What is your real mission anyways?" Luffy grinned then said, "I'll become King of the Pirates of course...but I won't step on innocent people to do it. I'd protect people too weak to defend themselves along the way, I already did that while fighting Arlong." He said, "Isn't that what Marines do Tashigi?" She said, "Interesting...Luffy I shall be watching you, don't betray what you've said to me today. The whole reason I'm letting Zoro keep those swords is because I believe him to be a righteous man, despite being a pirate. I will be judging each person who wields legendary swords as whether they act in the best interest of people or not. If I find you are hurting innocent people, I will arrest you." She turned and said, "And Zoro...I will be following behind your captain with Smoker. Which means I'll see you again real soon." She looked at him, winked then walked off.

Zoro groaned, "Jeez, what did I do to deserve that?" He sighed, "She looks too much like her, hell she even acts like her." He got on board. Luffy said, "Like Kuina...his deceased best friend." Luffy got on board with Nami. Sanji and Usopp brought up the rear and set sail. This happened just as Smoker entered the harbor. "Hmm...it's a merchant ship, alright let them pass." As the Merry got out of sight, the crew swapped the sails and put the Jolly Roger back on the mast. They set sail for the grand line.

Tashigi said, "We should probably get going Captain Smoker sir, that was the Straw Hat ship that just left. I saw Straw Hat Luffy and his crew get on board, but couldn't stop them from leaving." Smoker said, "And you didn't think to say it as I arrived? Alright let's go after them." Tashigi said, "Before you go running off to do that, remember you're still in charge of this town. Let me go after them Captain." Smoker said, "I'm going too, this is a special case. I will leave someone in charge of this town." Tashigi said, "I'd like to observe their crew a while first. I have heard rumors that they have guarded the lives of every innocent person they've run into so far." Smoker sighed, "As soft as ever Tashigi, but I can't argue with you. I haven't heard any evil deeds save defeating marines that were scumags anyways. Still they are pirates remember that."

Tashigi said, "But what if not all pirates are evil Captain?" Smoker said, "It's not our place to question what is good or evil on this sea, it's our place to follow orders." Tashigi stared him right in the eyes, "And if the marine hq ordered us to kill a child, would you do it?" Smoker said, "You know I wouldn't...what are you getting at?" She said, "Some of the Marine orders have been...strange as of late. I want to find out more about it and I feel that following the Straw Hats may lead us right to the answer." Smoker shook his head, "There's just no arguing with you on this is there? Guess I have no choice. We will set sail and keep an eye on the straw hats." He said, "Second Major...I leave you in charge of Logue Town until my return."

Back with the crew...

Luffy sat down on the deck, "I'm bored Nami, when are we going to get to the Grand Line?" Nami sat down next to Luffy and said, "Soon don't worry...we will have to get over the Reverse Mountain to reach it. If we miss even by an inch, our ship will be caught by the bedrock and smashed to pieces." Luffy said, "How do we get over the mountain anyways? Fly?" Zoro said, "Call my cynical, but ships do not climb mountains." Nami said, "All I know is we will have to go over this mountain to reach the Grand Line." She looked around at the crew, Usopp was struggling with the rudder, "What's wrong Usopp?" He said, "The rudder is stuck...I was thinking of asking Sanji to take a look." Sanji quickly rapelled down the side of the ship, "The current...it's so strong I can't begin to describe it...if we lost someone, they'd sink instantly to the bottom, devil fruit or not." He climbed back up. Nami said, "What did you just say Sanji? Incredibly strong current?" She snapped her fingers, "That's it...it has to be."

She quickly did some calculations, "If we went in one of those canals, and the current gets only stronger as it gets to the top...it'd pull the ship right to the top." She pointed ahead, "See those gates? We have to get through them just right!" Luffy said, "We have to aim a bit more to the right or we will smash into the rocks." They began turning the ship more to the starboard side. Luffy saw they weren't going to make it as it was so he rocketed over to the first gate and said, "Gumo no Balloon!" He puffed up and used his body to guide the ship into the gate. He then rocketed onto the ship. "Phew...hey Nami are we okay now?" Nami said, "Now we should be...the current is too strong to turn now...so we need to just sit back for the ride." She pulled out a glass of berry juice, "Want some Luffy?" He nodded and leapt over next to her and sat down next to her. She pulled out a second straw and said, "Make sure you don't drink it all you glutton." Luffy stared, "I know that Nami sheesh." He took a sip and she took a sip out of her own straw. She tipped her straw hat and said, "We will soon be in the Grand Line Luffy...are you ready for the ultimate sea?" Luffy nodded, "Yes, we still need to find more crew members after all...I wonder where we will find our diplomat and doctor. We also need our musician."

Usopp said, "I think we should look into getting a Shipwright as well...after all if something goes wrong, we need to be able to repair Merry. I am no Shipwright, even though I can do some makeshift repairs." Zoro said, "If Merry falls apart our journey would be over." Luffy said, "That's another crew member we need then." Luffy took another sip of the juice, "Tell me something Nami? When do you plan to start drawing your map of the world anyways?" She grinned, "Way ahead of you there Luffy, I already drew the map of the entire East Blue." She sat back as the ship rocked with the water. She looked at Luffy, "So what do you think of that Tashigi anyways?" Luffy said, "Well she's a Marine so she can't be trusted." Nami said, "She seemed nice to me...but we should keep our guard up, knowing she is after us will make things more interesting that's for certain."

Zoro said, "I can see it up ahead you guys...the greatest sea in the entire world, the Grand Line." Luffy leapt up and sat on Merry's head, "Ohh wow and that's where the One Piece is, hey Nami how come no one from the other blues just cross the sea into the Grand Line anyways? I mean if you think about it, the Grand Line covers the whole world right? And since we're heading west now, if we had just crossed into where the Grand Line should be, wouldn't we have been at the very end of the line?" Nami said, "Logically speaking yes, however if you take a close look at the world map, there is a great drop in the sea on each side of the grand line all along the world. It's almost like the world was sliced along the middle of it. This means that if you travel the width of the Grand Line, you'd reach a huge waterfall. If you looked past that you'd see far across the Horizon the other blues. If it's not that, it's impassable mountain ranges. Either way the edges on each side are impossible to pass, which is why the Grand Line is only reachable through Reverse Mountain."

Luffy said, "I see...so it's a mystery." Nami shook her head then picked up some chopsticks and laid them on the deck. She took a cup to represent Reverse Mountain. "See this? The Chopsticks represent the Grand Line. The areas above and below the Chopsticks are separated by miles of a combination Calm belt and at the edge of that there is impassible areas. Only a special engine could get past the calm belt on the few areas that are safe for travel. Only Marines have access to it as well, and on the end of the Grand Line, there is no connection to the East and South Blue. The Grand Line ends about 3000 miles back from the end of the East and South Blue. Those are blocked by impassible cliffs. This is as far as my research has gotten me though. If it were that easy, pirates would enter the East Blue then sail East and go through the mountain ranges and reach the end of the Grand Line without travelling the whole length of it."

Luffy looked at her, "But where is the fun in that huh? Besides I want to explore the Grand Line while we search for One Piece." He yawned as the ship reached the Grand Line entrance. Zoro said, "Hey guys is it possible for people to stand on the ocean?" Usopp said, "Of course not." Zoro said, "Then tell that to her would you?" Sanji went to the front of the ship and looked ahead, there was a girl with long blue hair and a guy with a crown on his head standing on the water. "What are they devil fruit users or something?" Luffy said, "Weird..." Suddenly the two of them started waving their hands. It seemed they had been standing on a floating piece of wood that was about the size of square kilometer. The girl said, "Could you give us a lift young pirates?" Luffy said, "Sure we can where are you going?" She said, "To Whiskey Peak." Nami said, "Well we may as well start there..." The girl handed her a strange device on a watch, "On this sea you can only trust that...it is pointing to Whiskey Peak as we speak, so all you need to do is follow it. All other rules don't apply on this sea." Nami looked at the compass on her wrist, "You're telling me that this is the only thing that works on this sea?" The girl nodded, "I'm Miss Wednesday, and this is Mr. 9."

Zoro was snoring on the ship but Nami said, "That's a strange set of names isn't it? What are your real names?" Wednesday said, "Sorry I don't give it out to people, too many guys have hit on him and chased me across the sea. Mr. 9 here has had too many bill collectors after him so we go by aliases these days." She looked at Luffy and said, "It's alright isn't it?" Luffy said, "Sure why not? We're heading there anyways right?" Nami sighed, "There's just no arguing with you is there?" Luffy grinned and said, "Nope!" She said, "Very well...let's get going." Luffy grinned, "Set Sail for Whiskey Peak!"

The ship travelled the grand line and soon they came across a blizzard. "What in the...where did the blizzard come from?" Sanji said. "It was nice and warm a moment ago." Luffy said, "Snowing snowing...it's so fun." Nami watched him making a crude snowman and then smiled. "Even so...it looks like we are fine for the moment, but be prepared for anything." Luffy began making different snowmen and a snowgirl. She blinked, "What is he doing?" Luffy grinned, "Hey Usopp help me with these...I want to make them look like us." Usopp began helping sculpt them into likenesses of the crew. Luffy however was determined to make Nami's look like her on his own. He followed the motions Usopp was doing and with a little help sculpting the figure of the snow girl, she looked like a carbon copy of Nami.

She walked up to the snowgirl and said, "Not bad...it looks a lot like me doesn't it?" Luffy grinned, "Doesn't she just? Still I prefer the company of the real crew to these imitations." Nami said, "Hey Sanji can you bring us some refreshments? Oh and a protein shake for Luffy." Sanji said, "Anything for you Nami dear." Luffy grinned as the drinks were brought. Nami sat next to Luffy on the head of Merry, "So Luffy...when we find the One Piece...what will you do then?" Luffy said, "Haven't really thought that far ahead yet. I do know I don't plan to stop sailing, and for that I"ll need my crew by my side, especially the best Navigator on the seas." Nami sat back with her lemonade, "Still I worry about the crew...I mean everyone's dreams are hard to obtain. Ironically mine is probably the easiest to finish." Luffy said, "A map of the whole world...that's pretty cool Nami. Oh I managed to save the sea charts from your time with Arlong...I figured they might be helpful." Nami grinned, "Well you sneaky little bugger, when did you put those on the ship huh?" She grabbed him then began to give him a noogie. Luffy said, "Ow ow ow...easy Nami...sheesh."

The winds began to kick up. Nami said, "Quickly pull in the sails, focus on keeping the ship steady." Usopp poked his head out, "There's water coming in from the bottom of the ship, we apparently hit a bit of a rock that cut it." Nami said, "Go patch it Usopp, Luffy stay up here and give us a hand, you can't hit that water or you'll drown." He nodded and leapt up and began helping with the sails. Nami said, "Turn starboard ten degrees." Sanji pulled the rudder to turn the ship starboard.

After about an hour of true chaos and bedlam, the crew was drained and laying on the deck, Nami has passed out next to Luffy and the sun was shining again. Zoro woke up and said, "Oh come on, I know it's nice out, but seriously that's no reason to be lazy." Everyone grumbled, "Shut up bastard..." Zoro pointed his blade at Miss Wednesday and Mr.9, "And what are you two doing here?" Nami whispered something to Luffy and he smacked Zoro upside the head, "Seriously Zoro we had to fight to keep the ship afloat while you were sleeping." Zoro winced, "Jeez sorry I didn't know." Nami got to her feet with Luffy's help, "Well no matter...we've reached WHiskey Peak...it's there on the main island coming up." Miss Wednesday said, "Something you should know...that Log Pose I gave you. You have to remain on the island you land on until the Pose has gathered the magnetic data of the island, otherwise you will never arrive at the next island." Mr.9 said, "That's correct, it sometimes can take a matter of hours, sometimes even days." The two leapt to the side of the boat, "Bye Bye Baby...we will swim from here." The two leapt off and swam towards Whiskey Peak.

Luffy said, "Well that was weird...oh well let's go enjoy the first island on the Grand Line." Usopp said, "I wonder what's there? Could there be monsters? If so I'm getting a sudden illness...it's "Do not go to the island" disease and it's fatal." Luffy began to laugh, "You're so funny Usopp. Besides I'm not worried." Zoro blinked then said, "Surprised as I am to say this, I agree with Luffy...no reason to worry about it until it happens." Luffy grinned as they travelled inwards and was welcomed by happy people. The mayor came up and said, "Welcome to Whiskey Peak, we pride ourselves on hospitality...so please enjoy yourselves." Nami said, "How long does it take for the log pose to set for the next island?" The mayor said, "About a day...it's not that bad, besides we will enjoy the night...for female travellers we have any number of young men who'd be happy to spend time with her." Luffy cracked his knuckles, "And if she were to refuse such an...offer?" The mayor said, "Then they would leave her alone. There is plenty to eat here and drink too." Luffy said, "Woohoo food!" He raced into the tavern.

Zoro leaned in next to Nami, "Something doesn't feel right here...be on your guard." Nami nodded, "I know just what you mean...we won't be able to count on Sanji, there are too many cute girls and he won't pay attention, Usopp might not be much help. Loathe as I am to admit it, our captain will be too busy eating to notice something is up...it will be up to us." Little did she know that Luffy was already eating...but keeping a close eye on the town. He had learned well from Shanks.

Inside, Luffy was taking a look around while eating, "Interesting...they have weapons hidden in the lockers..." He thought as he ate. Nami sat down next to him, "Hey Luffy...doesn't it seem strange...why would they be welcoming us?" She said it very softly in his ear as close to him as possible. The strawberry scented shampoo she always used was always calming, "I don't know Nami...but I have my eyes on things...tell Zoro to keep himself ready for anything...with the number of attractive girls on this island, we can't count on him for defending ourselves. It will be up to the three of us. Be very careful Nami."

A few hours later, the crew was asleep...or so Luffy, Nami and Zoro were pretending at least. Outside the Mayor said, "What a useless Charade...but still it's necessary given the bounty that Straw Hat has on his head." He showed the poster, "Thirty Million?" Miss Wednesday almost shouted. "Shut it Wednesday...we don't want them to wake up." Miss Monday came out, "They took forever to sleep so I doctored their drinks a bit...if I hadn't they'd still be asleep. I take it was necessary, Mr8?" The Mayor said, "Absolutely...send a message to the Boss and eliminate the pirates as soon as possible."

A voice spoke, "My friends are fairly tired...they went through a lot...mind letting them sleep a bit?" They all looked up to see Zoro sitting on the roof, "I count one hundred of you scumbags give or take...and I'll take out every last one of you...you hear me? Baroque Works?" They all froze, "Is it still as stupid as ever? Cheesy Codenames, a boss you don't even know ordering you around? I was offered a position as Mr4 when they were first starting out, naturally I refused." He smirked and said, "Now then...if you wish to test your mettle...I'll gladly take you on." The agents began rushing towards him but he was gone and in the crowd. "Where did he...go?" They turned and saw him in the middle of them, "Nice night huh?" They fired but he was gone and they shot themselves...twenty down in a split second.

Zoro smirked and drew his blades and said, "Time to test my new swords out..." He held Yubashiri first and quickly cut down five in a split second, "Light...and deadly...I like it." He leapt onto a rooftop and they followed him. He quickly cut in a circle and stepped to the side. As they landed, "I wouldn't stay there if I were you." The ceiling gave way and they fell through. He faced off against Miss Monday next. He found himself pushed down then punched in the head by her Brass Knuckles. "No one has ever bested me in strength swordsman and you won't best me either."

Mr8 smiled, "Looks like it's over...well let's go report to the boss." A scream was heard. "What's the matter muscle woman...didn't you want to pit your strength against mine? Looks like you are the one who lost." He looked down, "Is that all you got Baroque Works? I'm getting bored." Ten more rushed at him but he quickly cut them up with Kitetsu III. "Whoa...you're a trouble maker aren't you...you only cut when I tell you to do so." He stared at it, "You got that Kitetsu III?" He looked down at Mr8, Mr9 and Miss Wednesday, "Seems like the rest of your weaklings ran off." Miss Wednesday said, "Looks like we're up...we will crush you Mr. Bushido!" She leapt up to where he was. She began dancing with a paralyzing perfume, "Good boy...now you die." Zoro coughed painfully as she made her way to him. She grabbed him around the neck with her String Slasher, "I win...you lose." He coughed, "I let my guard down." She tightened the grip, "You're finished." She was smacked off by Nami, "Really now...using perfume as a weapon? How pathetic...you alright Zoro?" Zoro coughed, "Yeah...thanks Nami I owe you one." She pointed her staff at Wednesday, "And after we gave you a lift too...you ungrateful brat."

A voice spoke out, "Well isn't this a fine combination...you are all losing to two pirates? Pathetic much?" Mr8 looked over his shoulder, "Mr5...we can explain..." He said, "Can it Mr8...we're not here to clean up your mess." Miss Valentine smirked, "Apparently one person here...is a traitor to the boss, Princess Vivi Nefetari, hunting information about our boss." Mr8 grimaced, "What are you talking about?" Mr5 said, "Miss Wednesday is Princess Vivi...and she is to be executed immediately." Mr8 said, "Do you have proof?" Mr5 said, "It's the bosses orders and I carry out my orders." Mr8 leapt up and fired shotgun blasts at Mr5. "You will not lay a hand on Princess Vivi, not while I'm still standing."

Miss Wednesday quickly hid behind Zoro. He glared, "Why are you hiding behind me? You were just trying to kill me." She said, "It was my cover...and it's been blown...look I'll tell you everything you need to know, but first I have to get out of here..." She looked at him with pleading eyes, "Please...I beg of you to help me." Nami looked at her and said, "And why shouldn't we just toss you down to those two down there?" She said, "Because it won't stop there...your crew will be decimated by them." Zoro smirked, "Oh will we now? I think they are the ones in trouble...look down."

Luffy had walked out of the room where he had been 'sleeping' and said, "Who is making all the raquet? Oh so it really is you..." He punched out Mr5 and Miss Valentine with a quick Gatling. "Oy Zoro, Nami, we're leaving...I'll get Sanji and Usopp." She looked at Nami, "Please..." Nami sighed, "Guess I have no choice...Zoro take her back to the ship." Luffy finished pounding on Mr5 and Miss Valentine and went to go get Usopp and Sanji. Mr8 met the crew at their ship. He said, "I am Igaram...the guard to Princess Vivi...I will create a Diversion for you to escape, take the Island hopping route to reach Alabasta Kingdom. It shouldn't be too many more islands though." The blue haired girl said, "But Igaram...if anything were to happen to you..." He said, "Then it happened defending you, Princess Vivi." Vivi said, "But still..." He said, "It's either that or Mr0...no Crocodile will have you killed the moment you leave." Vivi hugged him, "Please be careful Igaram." He said, "I will do what I can, I'll see you at Alabasta. Pirates, please take care of my princess while you travel."

Luffy said, "Sure, but she can't try to kill us again." Vivi said, "Again I'm really sorry about that, I did that to maintain my cover." Luffy looked at her, "As we sail you're going to tell us everything you know about this situation." Nami said, "Agreed, I want to know what we're up against. Princess Vivi, I also want to know why you're with Baroque Works to begin with." As they got on the ship, they saw Igaram's ship explode. Vivi's eyes went wide, "Igaram no!" She fell to her knees in tears, "No...it can't be..." Nami looked at her and saw her breaking down. She knelt and helped her up, "We need to get out of here." They quickly set sail out of the area. Luffy said, "Now tell me something Wednesday, or is it Vivi?" She said, "My real name is Vivi Nefetari. I am the princess of Alabasta Kingdom. It's in the midst of a civil war, and I knew someone was manipulating it from behind the scenes. However I couldn't find out who while staying as the princess. Thus I joined up with Baroque Works under and alias to find out more. Mr0, the boss of Baroque Works...he aims to take over Alabasta Kingdom and destroy the people."

Another female voice said, "His name would be Crocodile..." Vivi froze solid, "Miss...All...Sunday..." She backed against the cabin door, "What are you doing here?" She looked visibly terrified. The woman smiled and said, "Relax Miss Wednesday, I'm not your enemy, despite being the boss' partner." She leapt down and landed next to Luffy, "I don't give a damn about his plan...all I want is something in Alabasta...and I'll do anything to get that. Once I have it, I'll do as I please...and if that includes eliminating Crocodile, then eliminate him I shall." Vivi blinked, "So...you're using him for your own reasons I take it?" She screamed, "Do you not even care that my entire country could go into ruin!?" The woman said, "That would be regrettable...hopefully I can get what I want before that happens." Luffy said, "Who is she anyways?" Zoro had his hand on his katana ready to cut her to ribbons. She said, "Now now...I am going to give you a gift...even if you don't use it now, keep it with you just in case. You're heading to Little Garden...and that place is deadly. Keep this." She tossed Nami an Alabasta Eternal Compass, "It always points to Alabasta Kingdom. It may come in handy for you if you get stuck somewhere." She vanished.

Vivi said, "That was the second in command of Baroque Works, but what she's planning I'm not sure." Luffy said, "Well let's keep that hourglass thingie...it may come in handy...Let's continue on our journey...besides I want to see this Little Garden." He looked over at Karue the bird that accompanied Vivi. She said, "Oh yes I should introduce you, this is Karue, he's my close friend and I'm Princess Vivi to make it official. I have been trained as a princess to be a world class diplomat." Luffy nudged Nami and she nodded, "Well we will help you...but only on one condition to be named after your country is saved, is it a deal?" Vivi nodded, "Of course, but please don't go asking me to kill anyone." Nami grinned then said, "Now that its settled let's be off. You're our good friend now right Vivi?" The princess looked at her then smiled, "Yes!"

Sanji had woken up partway through this said, "So she's a Princess is she...I thought she was just a strange girl...interesting." He lit up a smoke and took a long drag. He went in and began making refreshments and food. Luffy grinned, "Wait until you taste Sanji's cooking, you'll love it." Nami said, "They may seem relaxed but they will get serious if necessary just watch and see Vivi." Luffy sat down on the deck next to Nami, "How long until we reach Little Garden?" Nami looked at the log pose, "Probably about an hour maybe two tops...it doesn't seem to be far from Whiskey Peak." Luffy sat back, "I can't wait to see it...just stay close to me on that island okay?" Nami nodded, "Sure...but Vivi has to stay with you too...it's too dangerous for her to wander about alone." Luffy said, "Sound like fun Vivi?" She said, "Yes it does...I've always wanted to explore new places." Usopp said, "Still it's strange that we happened to land ourselves in the middle of a war...and Crocodile is the key I take it."

Vivi said, "Yes...he's one of the warlords of the sea." Usopp said, "Do we really gotta fight this guy?" Luffy said, "If it means stopping this war...then yes." Usopp said, "I just got my "do not fight the warlord" disease...it's fatal!" Luffy began to laugh, "You're so silly Usopp." Nami said, "Luffy...are we really going to be okay? I mean it is a Warlord..." Luffy said, "Yes...if I need to, I'll stop anyone I have to!" Vivi said, "It's not that simple Luffy...he used to have an 80 million berry bounty on his head." Luffy said, "Like I care...I'll crush him all the same..." He looked at Vivi, "For us straw hats...we do not fear death itself." Zoro grinned and clicked his blades and Nami sat back and sipped her lemonade, "Still Luffy...dying would be too soon wouldn't it?" Luffy began to laugh, "I already know I won't die...I intend to be King of the Pirates after all."

Sanji came out with some sashimi and a special type of tea, "This is Heavenly Tea...I got the ingredients on Whiskey Peak, I hope you'll enjoy." He sat down, "Tell me something Luffy...when we reach Alabasta, what's our first stop?" Luffy said, "Not sure yet...we will see when we arrive. I know I want to try some of the meat of Alabasta." Nami sighed, "Food again? You just ate." Luffy said, "I intend to have meat from every single island in the world. We have to conquer Little Garden first though, I wonder what its like...I'm excited to see it!" Vivi said, "Is he always...this exciteable?" Nami began laughing, "Sister you don't know the half of it." She was actually happy to have another girl on board, it was so tiring having Sanji dote on just her all the time...especially when she tried to spend more time with Luffy. She just felt more relaxed around him, it was almost like nothing scared her.

Luffy laid down and said, "I'm taking a nap...didn't get much sleep last night." Nami chuckled, "None of us did save Sanji and Usopp...which means those two get first watch...Sanji keep an eye on the log pose for me...don't let us stray off course for anything understand?" Sanji twirled and said, "Anything for you Nami dear." She groaned, "And for god's sake get to it now please...I'm going to take Luffy down to his room...he's already fast asleep." She picked up Luffy and carried him to his room where he slept. She sat down on the hammock next to his, "Oh to hell with it..." She laid down and went to sleep as well. She had already given the Log Pose to Sanji to keep an eye on it.

Zoro yawned and said, "Well I'm going to get a few z's. Seriously watching all your backs was tiring last night..." Vivi yawned as well and went to the crew quarters and found Nami and Luffy already asleep in separate hammocks. She laid down next to Nami's Hammock and went to sleep in a Hammock of her own. Karue laid down and went to bed as well.

Usopp said, "So basically we run the ship? Captain Usopp to the rescue!" Sanji glared, "Like hell!" Usopp said, "What was that love cook?" Sanji said, "You want a beating?" Usopp said, "May want to keep it down...the girls are trying to sleep." Sanji grumbled something about no dessert that night and kept the ship steady. Usopp stared at the horizon, "Strange isn't it though...despite us making an enemy of such a massive organization, there isn't much following us. We also took down some of their higher agents, wouldn't they be after us?" Sanji said, "You have a point...we should prepare for anything...Usopp I know you got some rest on Whiskey Peak, but get a little more before we arrive...I can handle things and I'll come get you before I get tired. I'd rather see everyone rested up." Usopp nodded, "Alright...but you sure you have this?" Sanji said, "I rested the most on that island...a whole eight hours...you only got five hours as you fell asleep after me." Usopp said, "Alright then...just be careful and call me if you need me...I'll sleep on deck though." He set up a makeshift hammock he had developed and went to have himself a nap.

Half a day passed before Nami and Luffy finally woke up. Zoro was still sleeping, as was Vivi and Karue. Nami walked up stretching towards the main cabin. She saw that Sanji was starting to get a bit tired. She said, "Sanji have a short nap, you'll be fine with that right?" Sanji nodded, "Thanks Nami...hey where is our favorite idiot captain?" Luffy rocketed up, "Hey Sanji...wow you look tired...you going to get some sleep?" Sanji looked at him, "Yeah...I don't want to be too sleepy for Little Garden after all. We're still on course Nami, it's my guess though with the changes when I tested the directions...that we will be there in about four hours...do me a favor and wake me in three so I can make everyone a lunch to explore." Nami said, "Sure..." Sanji went to take a nap on deck.

Nami looked down then sighed as she began to sweep the cabin, "That Sanji, I have to get him a good ashtray for his smokes...sheesh..." Luffy began to laugh, "Sanji sure does smoke a lot for a cook huh?" Nami said, "Actually yes, and I worry about his health." Luffy said, "It's Sanji...he'll be fine...but if he starts smoking way too much I'll talk with him." Nami said, "I hope so...oh hey Vivi." The blue haired girl had come up and sat next to Luffy, "What a night that was...I'm still tired, despite having slept that much." She rested her head on Nami's shoulder. Nami smiled then said, "Don't worry we will be at Little Garden relatively soon." Luffy said, "Then on...to Little Garden!" He laughed and tipped his straw hat while Sanji took a drag from his cigarette, "I wonder if we'll find some good thing to cook there."

Zoro said, "Hey is it possible for fire to be on the ocean?" Usopp said, "Of course it is...why?" Zoro pointed forward, "Then what do you call that?" Usopp and the others went to the bow of the ship and saw the water was covered by flames. Usopp's eyes bugged out of their head, "What is this?" Luffy said, "Well a fire river...but how is it on the ocean?" Nami said, "It's not a fire river, someone dumped oil or something like it and its caught on fire." She looked and the fire was like a ring along the horizon, "This could be difficult...how are we get Merry through this?" Luffy said, "Should I try to blow the fire out?" Vivi stared, "You'll just make it bigger, if you affect it at all."

Luffy began puffing himself up like a Balloon. After he had taken in a ton of air he said, "Gumo Gumo No...Hurricane!" He let out the air and created a massive wind. It not only propelled Merry forward but into the air over the fire ring. Vivi's eyes almost popped out, "What the...hell is he?" Nami grinned, "A rubberman. He can do things most humans can't." She stretched, "I'm not worried we will be within sight of Little Garden within a few minutes." Usopp pulled out his spycope and said, "Little Garden is dead ahead." Luffy said, "Then let's get in there and have fun!" Merry entered the inlet for Little Garden...not knowing their next great fight would be raged there.

Please Read and Review. It is my first story so I hope you have enjoyed it. I tried to keep some humor in the story and keep it as close to the original as far as emotion as possible. Luffy may be a little OC, however I tried to keep him as much in characters as possible.


	3. Little Garden and Drum Kingdom

One Piece: Luminosity

Chapter Three: Little Garden and Drum Kingdom

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its affiliates, nor any characters contained within unless specified as an Original Character. I do not own Shonen Jump, Funimation (and for the sake of it I don't own 4kids either). This story is not being used for profit and is purely for the enjoyment of readers everywhere. Now let's enjoy the story shall we? Note that some villages have been renamed. This is to suit backstories a bit better and to give them a bit more character and class. If you do not like it, you don't have to read. As always though...read and review, constructive critism please. Ideas to enhance the story are welcome. This story begins near the end of Arlong's Arc...for convenience, side arcs will not be included in the storyline.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luffy began stretching out on the deck, he knew he'd be leaping off to explore this new tropical paradise soon enough. He looked over his shoulder at Nami who was guiding the actions of his crew. He said, "Hey Nami are we going to go searching this island out or what?" The redhead waved her hands and said, "As soon as we land Luffy. I know you're anxious to get going, but I need to make sure this ship isn't going to start sailing without us." Luffy leapt to his feet then began helping her stabilize the rudder as it was acting a bit sluggish. "Strange, it's been doing that ever since we arrived in the Grand Line." Nami said, "It's almost like the ship is trying to warn us about something...but what?" Vivi said, "Nevermind that now, we've docked. Zoro could you drop anchor?" Zoro had done that just as she was saying it, "No need to tell me twice princess."

The crew began deciding how best to solve where to go. Zoro said, "Well I'm going to go catch us some dinner. Course everyone on board knows I'd catch the biggest critter on the island." Sanji said, "I'll take that bet Zoro, I bet I can catch the biggest catch there ever WAS on this island." Zoro and Sanji began glaring at each other with sparks flying and they stormed off.

Usopp sighed, "Well I'll start working on some new gadgets." What he didn't tell them is that he was secretly working on a weapon for Nami. He knew that she'd want to fight to help Vivi so he wanted her able to defend herself properly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luffy meanwhile picked up the lunch for himself, Nami and Vivi and said, "Then we're off! We're going to go explore and see what we can find." Usopp called, "Oi, see if you can find anything metalic out there. If you can bring it back!" Luffy waved, "Yeah yeah munchable got it." Nami burst out laughing, "Metalic not munchable!" Luffy said, "Is that what he said? I had getting food on the brain." Vivi groaned, "Please tell me he isn't the captain and that you are Nami?" The redhead began to laugh even harder, "Yes he's the captain sorry to say that." Luffy looked at Vivi, "What you don't think I'm a good captain?" Vivi gasped, "I didn't mean it like that Luffy...it's just that you seem so carefree." He grinned and said, "I'd rather be carefree. I leave a lot of the tasks to my crew as I am not great at anything really." Nami said, "Well save kicking people's asses and taking names." Luffy said, "And I even fail at taking names!" The two began to laugh.

Vivi shook her head and thought, "Great...my life is in this guy's hands. I sure hope I didn't make a mistake with this, I mean really how does Luffy have a 30 million bounty anyways?" She looked at Luffy who was wearing his strawhat then turned her attention to Nami who was wearing the similar hat. She said, "You know...it almost seems like Nami is the captain sometimes." Luffy looked at the girls then began grinning wider, "Sometimes I'd say you're right. She's probably the only person I'd trust at all times to guide the crew." Nami blushed for a second there, "Oh come on Luffy, you know as well as I do that Zoro would be an excellent leader as well." He said, "True, but you know very well that he doesn't know a thing about Navigating. At least if you ever had to take command you could get the crew somewhere safe." Nami wiped her brow, "That's true I suppose."

Vivi said, "So what do you want to see on this island?" Luffy said, "Well I saw something interesting there, well fell into it more like it!" He grinned and Nami looked back and nearly leapt on top of Luffy in fright but managed to keep her composure, "Luffy! Is that what I think it is?" Vivi knelt then took a closer look, "It looks like a reptile's footprint, but it's the size of a house. How is that even possible?" Luffy began to laugh, "It must be reaaaally big." Both the girls whapped him upside the head, "No shit sherlock!" Vivi said scathingly. Nami hadn't said anything. Luffy winced, "Ow ow ow, what was that for?" Nami shook her head then chuckled, "Nothing Luffy. Besides I KNOW that didn't hurt you!" Luffy said, "Yeah still it was unexpected."

They didn't have long to wait as a roar shook the jungle. The girls moved closer to Luffy almost instantly. He stared into the jungle as an enormous reptile appeared. Luffy stayed between the girls and the reptile, only to find it wasn't a meat eater. The giant reptile began eating some leaves and Luffy said, "Must love salads!" Nami glared, "This is not a time to be joking around Luffy! If one of these creatures decides we are the next great leaf, we won't even get a chance to leave." Vivi slapped her forehead, "Really Nami? Why the leaf jokes?" Nami said, "Hey I just figured I'd have a bit of fun with it, besides this guy seems harmless enough." Luffy smiled happily and said, "Besides if a meat eater comes I'll kick his ass!" Nami gently took Luffy's hand in hers and said, "I know you'll protect us!" Luffy said, "Course I will, I promised I'd protect Princess Vivi and my crew and that's what I'll do." He saw the look in Nami's eyes change, "You know I will protect you Nami, I always have since the day we met remember?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flashback begins

The redheaded girl glanced to her right and saw a black haired young man wearing a straw hat land in the ship next to hers. She thought, "Strange, he's actually kind of cute. I wonder who he is?"

Second Flashback

She was running for her life by this point, she had managed to steal the map of the Grand line from Buggy the Clown, but now they definately wanted her sliced and diced. Between her and the goons, however, an explosion rocked the ground. The young man from the ship next to hers from a week ago slowly stood up from the crater. "Whooeee...what a fall. That bird certainly was nice to at least drop me on land." He looked back at the girl and said, "Hey didn't I see you a week ago? Oh well why were you running?" She pointed behind him to the three goons. He grinned then said, "Why didn't you say so?" He stretched his arm back then punched one of them clean down the street. He followed up with kicking the other two down the street. She gaped, "W-what...are you?" He gave a huge grin, "I'm a rubber man! I ate the Gomu Gomu Devil Fruit!"

Flashback ended...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nami smiled at that fond memory, "Yeah I remember that well." She stretched in the grass and said, "It almost feels peaceful here despite the fact there are giant meat eaters on this island that'd love girl kebabs." Luffy said, "I wonder how that'd taste." Vivi glared, "Don't even think of it Luffy!" He rubbed the back of his head, "It was only a joke Vivi." The blue haired girl began to smile, "I guess I can't fault you, that would be a strange tasting food I suppose." Nami said, "Come on let's get exploring already." The three began making their way to towards the center of the island.

Upon reaching the center they headed to the west of the island and came across one of the most peculiar sites they had ever seen. It was a white structure, but it was made entirely out of bone. Luffy said, "Skeletal remains." Nami gasped, "He's right...some gigantic animal once laid right here on this very part of the island. Still I wonder why it is still here to this day?" Vivi said, "Maybe a giant lives here?" Nami said, "Nah I doubt it." Luffy pointed, "Then what do you call that?" Nami almost fainted right then and there. Sure enough there WAS a giant as plain as the nose on Luffy's face. He took Nami's hand in his to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. Vivi meanwhile was clinging to Luffy in fear.

Luffy said, "Don't worry, I doubt he will attack us as long as we don't threaten him or anything." Nami said, "You do realize he may just eat us right?" Luffy's jaw dropped enormously and he shouted, "OI Giant! You aren't going to eat us are you?!" Nami said, "Shhhh Luffy don't give him ideas!" The giant turned then laughed, "Brave human aren't you!" Luffy beamed his huge smile and said, "Yeah!" The giant sat down near them, "Fear not, I don't eat humans. I find they taste too Rubbery when cooked." Nami smirked, "You definately wouldn't want to cook this one." She jerked her thumb, "You think regular humans taste rubbery, you wouldn't have tasted anything like him." The giant looked at him, "So he ate the rubber fruit. I saw that fruit go by with Shanks years ago, I was wondering what happened to it."

Luffy said, "You saw Shanks? How long ago?" The giant said, "About two years ago, he was heading back towards the deeper section of the Grand Line." He paused then said, "My name is Dorry, and you are?" Luffy said, "I'm Luffy and I will be KING of all the Pirates!" Dorry laughed hard enough the area shook, "Well you certainly are spirited!" Vivi nearly fell over, "How does he do it? He is getting along with the giant so well?" Nami said, "Well Luffy does have that certain charm to him."

At that moment a volcano erupted. Dorry stood up, "Time to go, Elbaf be with you." He shouldered his blade and looked to the east. He walked off towards the mountainside with Luffy, Nami and Vivi following as fast as they could...which meant Luffy shooting forward with his Rocket shots as fast as possible.

Meanwhile...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back on the ship a Giant had also cornered poor Usopp. He shiverred and pointed his slingshot but when the Giant stooped to pick him up to invite him to dinner, Usopp fainted.

When the liar had woken up, he was in a different place entirely. What he did not know was he was on the opposite side of the island to Luffy and the girls. He was certain this giant was going to eat him and that'd be the end of it all. The giant in question was cooking meat over a fire and said, "You're going to need to eat up, I haven't had a guest in a very long time!" Usopp stuttered, "Y-you a-aren't g-going to e-eat me a-are you?" The giant began laughing then said, "Not at all! I don't eat humans. Besides we giants don't digest them well, contrary to popular belief." Usopp began to relax as the meat was finally being cooked. The giant introduced himself as Broggy and they began to discuss Elbaf, the Giant's home island.

He spoke of an island where giants battled regularly, and the bravest of all warriors gathered for feasts and tales of great honor and victory, as well as lementations of defeat of their allies. Usopp sat back as he ate some of the roasted lizard meat and said, "I'm going to have to visit there." A volcano erupted, "Oh excuse me, that's the signal for my 100 year old Duel." Usopp said, "Duel?" Broggy said, "When I return I'll tell you all about it. Elbaf be with you!" He stood up and headed towards the west...the mountainside. He was shouldering a giant axe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the battleground, the grass and trees were long since destroyed. When Luffy and the girls showed up they could see that some places were charred and ruined. Luffy watched Dorry place his shield in position and hold his sword in a defensive style. To his surprise he saw a second Giant heading to the battlefield. This giant was wielding a giant battleaxe and a similar shield. He also saw a glint in the distance and Nami cried out, "It's Usopp but what is he doing here?"

Usopp had followed Broggy, curious about the duel. The four Strawhats slowly backed up to give the Giants room to battle. The volcano erupted and the two began clashing their weapons together. Broggy laughed, "You're getting sluggish and weak Dorry!"

The sword wielding giant said, "You wish Broggy! Today is the day I win!" The two of them began slashing with a shocking speed and tenacity. They began to slowly circle each other and looking for openings. When none presented themselves, Dorry slashed his blade sending a shockwave towards Broggy.

Broggy meanwhile quickly slid to the right dodging it and sent a red shockwave towards Dorry with his axe. Dorry blocked with his shield which knocked it out of his hand. Broggy dived to finish the job but Dorry quickly jabbed with his blade catching Broggy's shield in it's thrust. He used the momentum to remove the shield and the two began to slash faster.

It was then that it happened, the two of them quickly did a swift punch with their now unarmed hand and the punches hit their opponent at exactly the same time. Dorry said, "73,470 Battles..." Broggy finished, "73,470 draws..." They both fell backwards making the jungle shake.

Nami stared in surprise, "That was definately intense...but why are they fighting anyways?" Luffy said, "Who knows...all I know is that a duel is a sacred moment and must not be disturbed until someone wins!" Vivi stared at him in surprise, as did Nami. Luffy shrugged, "Something Zoro once mentioned." He looked at the Giants who were now getting up. Usopp said, "Hey Broggy those are my crewmates over there!" Broggy looked over and said, "So these are your friends! We should share a drink tonight!" Luffy grinned, "Well we do have tons of alcohol on our ship. If you want we can share some." Dorry said, "I'll go pick them up after we rest up from our last duel for a bit." Broggy walked off after setting Usopp on his shoulder, "No reason you should have to run back my friend! Let's go back to our feast!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile in the deeper parts of the jungle...

A sinister voice on a transponder snail said, "Is the plan all set to capture Vivi yet?" A man said, "Absolutely boss...I already have the explosives set in the alcohol and the moment one of those foolish giants drinks it, it will enable the other to win. Then I will simply capture the other one. As for the Straw Hats...I already have a plan to eliminate them with extreme efficiency. I am not as foolish as Mr5." He hung up the snail and smirked, "Miss Goldenweek, are you prepared to set up the paintsets yet?" A girl eating a rice cake said, "Yes Mr3, but when do I get my new statues to paint?" He smirked, "Soon my friend." She said, "Are you certain about this? I have heard nothing but good things about those Straw Hats." He sat back in his chair, "I'm aware of that, I am also aware that Captain Smoker is following them. That is a concern I have. They won't make it off this island though, we may not even have to deal with the Straw Hats as the Log Pose doesn't reset for a full year. By that point the boss will have taken over Alabasta anyways."

She munched on another rice cake and said, "Probably true...still it seems a shame to eliminate them." Mr3 said, "If you have a problem with your orders then by all means go your own way Miss Goldenweek." She stretched then said, "I think we should find a different way to go about it, only problem is they are protecting Vivi." Mr3 said, "I think we should do some digging, after all a military state is only as good as its leader. I have a crude suspicion who is running this operation after all." Miss Goldenweek said, "Crocodile...you truly believe it to be him?" He said, "Who else would have the tenacity to pull this kind of situation off? For now we will follow our orders, but if it turns out that Crocodile is behind this, we will do what we can to slow him down." Miss Goldenweek smiled, she was originally from Alabasta Kingdom before she joined Baroque Works.

Mr3 said, "The good news is that we aren't the ones who actually set this whole thing up, Mr5 did all the work for us. Just because I do my orders doesn't mean I enjoy them." She began painting a scenery painting and said, "I'd like to talk with Vivi before we even try to capture her." Mr3 said, "Maybe but until those two giants are out like a light, we won't have the chance. Miss Valentine should be enough to detain the giant who wins, I've already given her the cuffs necessary." She said, "So everything is going according to plan then?" He said, "Yes..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dorry had reached his campsite with the alcohol, not knowing it was laced with explosives. The group was eating meat and laughing. Dorry said, "About 100 years ago, Broggy and I were the leader of Giant Warrior Pirates. We did as we pleased and one day we had a huge argument."

Broggy on the other side of the island was explaining the same story, "I don't even remember what it was about, it was 100 years ago after all. We started the duels over it. We have now had 73,470 battles to date."

Dorry said, "The volcanic eruption is the signal for the start of the duels." He took a swig of the alcohol. The moment he did that, an explosion rocked the air. Luffy stood up as Dorry coughed up blood then looked to the east as the volcano erupted. Luffy let out a bellow of rage and began charging up to stop Dorry from leaving, but Dorry grabbed him and slammed him onto the ground and pushed a giant boulder on top of him. He glared and said, "I will deal with you after my duel!"

Luffy shouted, "Don't GO You won't survive it!" Dorry who had already taken a step looked back and said, "It is the judgment of Elbaf." He walked off. On the other side of the island, Broggy had also started to head to the duel, completely unaware that his opponent was seriously injured due to the tampering of the alcohol. The two giants met in combat, but this time Dorry was having a hard time keeping up.

Broggy said, "What's wrong Dorry? Don't tell me you're tired already!" He slashed faster and began sending shockwaves towards Dorry. The sword wielding giant managed to block a few but a couple caught him on the legs. He quickly sent out a shockwave but Broggy easily dodged it. Dorry raised his blade and began slashing in a viscious circle, keeping the blade spinning as he advanced. He knew his stamina was nearly out so he had to make the most of this attack.

Broggy kept his shield up and watched the spinning blade technique waiting for his chance...finally after a couple minutes of dodging and parrying he found it. He punched through the spinning blade and knocked out Dorry. "73,471 Battles, 73,470 Draws and 1 Win!" He laughed and raised his axe bellowing to the sky.

He was suddenly knocked to the ground and cuffed to the ground by a strange weighted cuff. It was heavier than anything he had ever experienced. No matter what he did he couldn't move it. Broggy stared around him, "What in the world?" Mr5 and Miss Valentine were standing in the jungle smirking, "Foolish Giant, you fell right into our trap. Dorry was taken out of proper fighting spirit long before your duel. That spiked alcohol did its job perfectly, then you beat him for us. With him down, finishing you off won't be a challenge at all!" He flinged some explosive sweat at Broggy causing him to stagger. Miss Valentine smirked, "I'll handle him, go get Vivi and any other Straw Hats you can find Mr5."

Luffy meanwhile was being helped out from under the gigantic rock Dorry had put on him. Vivi and Nami were the ones helping him. A figure emerged from the shadows. Luffy shouted, "Nami, Vivi look out!" They dived behind the boulder as Mr5 sent an explosive ball hitting Luffy in the face. "Now look what you gone and did...stopped me from killing them." Luffy glared, "Don't you dare!" Mr5 smirked deviously, "Well what are you going to do about it?" He moved closer to Luffy and charged up his fists and began punching him with explosive fists repetitively. Nami winced as she heard the explosions. "Luffy...no..." She held her straw hat to her chest getting more panic stricken with every blow.

Mr5 said, "If you don't come out Vivi I"ll pummel him until there is nothing left. He may be a rubber bastard but he can't take much more of this!" He gave him three more punches then went around the rock and gave her a swift small tap to the stomach knocking her out with a mini explosion. He looked at Nami and said, "May as well take you as well!" He tried to punch her but she deftly dodged the punch. She smacked him hard with her bow staff but he just smirked and let the spot that had been hit by it explode destroying the staff. She flew backwards and Mr5 said, "Oh forget it, you aren't worth it girl..." He walked off leaving a charred Luffy and a knocked out Nami behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usopp meanwhile had bumped into Zoro while he was searching for Broggy and the two of them headed towards the Giant's Dueling ground. The duel should have been over but Broggy hadn't returned. Zoro kept himself on guard keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. He had the Wado Ichimonji out and ready to take down anything. Usopp had his slingshot out that he had bought in Rogue Town. He activated the heat vision section of his goggles and began searching for heat signatures. He whispered, "There...by the dueling ground, one standing to the north of it." Zoro was gone in a flash, but the heat signature didn't vanish, "Son of a...I didn't tell him which way was north!" He snuck up on the person there and fired a gunpowder star combined with knockout gas. She passed out almost instantly.

He walked forward as Zoro came back up, "You didn't tell me which was was North!" Usopp looked at the giants, "What is going on here?" He looked around then was suddenly blown through three jungle trees and was charred unconscious. Zoro spun and drew his other two blades. Mr5 came forward with Vivi over his shoulder, "So I see Miss Valentine has failed...no matter she's no more use for me." He fired an explosive shot that killed her. "Anyone who fails will be dealt with harshly...as for you swordsman...I suggest you stand down."

Zoro's eyes widened seeing Vivi unconscious, "What did you do with the other two?" He demanded. Mr5 said, "Oh the rubber man and the redhead? I killed them of course." Zoro quickly charged, "You're LYING!" He flashed forward with Onigiri but his clothes got burned, "I'm impossible to strike with a blade as I'm a bomb man. Any part of me that is touched explodes upon contact." Zoro glared then said, "Maybe you do explode, but I needed a way to cut explosive matter anyways, so this will be fun." He smirked, "Ready to die?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karoo was currently digging near Luffy trying to get him out. Luffy coughed painfully, "That bomb man is going to get it..." He looked over and saw that Nami was still not moving, "Come on Karoo I have to check on her!" Karoo finally got him enough space and he shot out like a rocket then shot back to Nami. He knelt and checked her carefully, "Good she's still alive...weakened but alive." He placed his straw hat in her arms, "Take care of this for me Nami." He shot towards the battle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoro meanwhile was cutting Mr5 but to no avail, everytime he hit his opponent, the opponent would blow up causing more damage. Zoro paused to think, "There has to be a way around his bomb power...but what..." He looked to the sky then saw a cloud, "That's it...This is going to hurt..." He suddenly sheathed his blades and dashed forward but before he could grab Mr5, a fist had appeared punching Mr5 straight into the water. Luffy was there charred but he was absolutely infuriated. He looked like he had back when he fought Arlong. Zoro said, "Luffy! You're alright...well I should have known. Is Nami alright?" Luffy said, "I don't know, she's weakened but she's alive. I need to have her checked out but first." He shot a death glare at Mr5, "I'm going to crush you into dust for what you did to her!" He quickly punched Mr5 and sent him flying. "Now that you're wet your bomb power won't work...and as long as I KEEP you wet, you will be finished!"

He kept true to his word and kept Mr5 soaking wet throughout the next five punches as he rapid attacked keeping Mr5 from launching anything explosive. Zoro meanwhile was checking on Vivi's condition, "She's alright, just knocked out. Luffy I'm going to go check on Nami!" Luffy landed between Mr5 and Zoro, "Get going...this one is mine!" He shot forward like a cannonball and held himself in a ball shape. He hit Mr5 in the stomach causing an explosion but sending Mr5 crashing into the mountain. He unrolled and breathed steam from his nostrils. "Come on Mr5, you've got more than that I know you do!"

Mr5 glared at the straw hat, "This is rediculous, why am I having so much trouble with him. He caught me off guard at Whiskey Peak but he wasn't anywhere near this strong back there. Why is he causing so much trouble now?" Luffy punched him in the face. "I wasn't angry then! You hurt Nami and you WILL pay for it here and NOW!" Luffy wasn't kidding around either. He stretched both arms back and shouted, "Bazooka!" He quickly got into position, "Rifle!" He sent a spinning drill like punch through Mr5. The bomb man coughed up blood and Luffy began to slowly advance upon him. "I warned you not to touch my friend and you refused to listen…now you will pay for it." He went an extremely fast whip that finished off Mr5 for good. He coughed painfully then fell to his knees, "Damned Bomb…bastard…" He collapsed having finally succumbed to the explosions that had hit periodically throughout the battle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoro meanwhile had found Nami laying right where she had been left…but she had obviously had some conscious thought because she was holding onto Luffy's straw hat tightly. He knelt and said, "Oi…Nami wake up already. I know you're tougher than to let some bomb man take you down." She groaned and slowly opened her eyes, "Luffy…where is he?" She sat up fast and Zoro said, "Easy…Luffy is fighting Mr5 right now." Nami said, "There's more to it…I know for a fact that he wouldn't have been able to set this all up alone." Zoro said, "Miss Valentine is dead, Mr5 killed her." Nami looked down, "She wasn't the greatest person but she didn't deserve to be done in by her own ally like that." Zoro's eyes darkened, "No one deserves that, not even scumbags." He helped her up, "Vivi is alright, she was just knocked out and Luffy was fighting last I checked. I haven't heard anything for a couple of minutes though so I believe he's won." The two of them tore through the jungle to find Luffy unconscious with a little girl sitting on top of him. She was munching on a rice cake.

Zoro instantly drew his swords but she said, "You won't be needing those…" She made a swishing motion with something wooden and his swords, now covered in red flew to her and floated near her. Nami said, "What is she some kind of witch?" Zoro said, "Miss Goldenweek…I heard rumors of her back when Baroque Works tried to hire me, but I never met her. I didn't think she'd be so young." She munched on another rice cake and tossed one to each of them, "Eat up." Nami stared at the cracker and said, "Well it's not poisoned that much I can tell." She took a bite and felt revitalized, "Sorry about Mr5…I told him not to get carried away." Nami said, "Did you have a hand in this whole situation?" She said, "Not really, we just followed orders of Mr0. Mr3 is tending to the Giants now. They should be fine in an hour or two, Dorry may take a little longer." Nami was still suspicious, "Why would you help us?" Miss Goldenweek said, "Simply put, we have found out the boss' true identity. The idea that he would go so far as to capture Alabasta does not sit well with me." Nami's eyes widened, "You…you were born in Alabasta weren't you?" She smiled, "Figured you'd catch on." Zoro eyed his swords, "Can I have my swords back or do I have to take them?" Miss Goldenweek said, "You going to sheath them and not attack unless I attack you?" Zoro said, "Fine, just remove that gunk off them got it?" She beamed then waved something wooden and the paint vanished in a second, "I have more than just paint powers you know, I learned how to manipulate the very elements via elemental magic. I just choose to use paint to express it better." She painted red onto a tree, "For example, fire and brimstone, as well as anger are related to the color red." The tree burst into flames. Zoro glared but she raised her hand and painted blue, "Blue means sadness or melancholy it also means water." She finished the symbol and water put out the flames.

Nami said, "That's very nice and all that, but I'd like to find out what you and Mr3 intend to do with Vivi." She said, "Absolutely nothing…Vivi is not my enemy. Mr3 dislikes Mr0's methods so he is working on stopping him. I believe that is your objective as well is it not?" Nami slowly started to relax a bit, "How do we know this is not a trap?" Zoro said suddenly interjecting. This caused Nami to instantly go on guard again. Miss Goldenweek said, "My name is Karen Nefertiri…if that means anything to you." Zoro nearly dropped Wado Ichimonji in shock. "Wait that means…" She smiled, "You're bright…Vivi has no idea of course that I'm her little sister, in fact almost no one knows my real last name like that." Nami said, "So you're technically a princess as well?" She said, "You could say that…but I gave up any connection to the throne years ago. They didn't really want a painter in the family you see…or so said some of the Alabastan Royal Guards." Nami blinked, "That's not right…well we will check into it when we arrive. What is Mr3's name?" She said, "Galdino…he's overall a nice guy, just a bit full of himself." Mr3 walked up, "I heard that Miss Goldenweek!" She shook her head then said, "We will be heading to Alabasta Kingdom first, and try to stem some of the damage. When your team arrives we will meet you in Alubarna. Do stay alive until then." She said, "Oh and don't tell anyone who I am…I want it to be a surprise to Vivi and my father." She walked off and headed toward's Mr3's ship. Mr3 said, "We will meet again Straw Hats…" Nami said, "One final question, why didn't you just come to us first?" Mr3 said, "Simply put, I wanted to be certain the bounty on your captain wasn't exaggerated, also that you'd actually be able to successfully help in a combat situation on Alabasta Kingdom." Nami looked to the sky, "I suppose that makes sense…" Mr3 looked over to Mr5 and Miss Valentine, "It is a shame, Miss Goldenweek was so fond of those two." Karen froze then said, "That was only for my cover and you know it Galdino. Don't put words in my mouth or I'll shut your mouth forever are we clear?" Mr3 gulped, "Yes Miss Goldenweek." She said, "Let's get going already." She looked back at Nami, "Oh and Nami?" She tossed her a box of Rice Crackers and a package of rice cakes, "Consider that an apology…Galdino made certain the Giants wouldn't have any lasting damage, and your captain should be alright after he recovers a while." Karen and Galdino got on Mr3's ship and set sail for a different island first…for they knew Mr0 would send someone to eliminate them directly enroute. They did a different course to avoid that problem.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While all of this was happening, Sanji had gotten very lost in the Jungle. He wandered into some strange little hut that was made of wax. "Now this is really bizarre in a jungle like this." He had some tea on the table that was just freshly steeped about ten minutes prior…it would appear the occupants had left a short time ago. A transponder snail started going off. He picked up it, "Hello you reached the crap cafe may I take your order?" A sinister voice came from the other end, "Quit joking around Mr3…have you completed your assignment?" Sanji looked at the snail and said, "Remind me which of the many assignments you've given me was I supposed to have completed by now?" The voice sounded annoyed, "You know perfectly well…well I suppose I have given you a lot of orders lately. The order was to eliminate Princess Vivi and the rest of the straw hats, then kill Miss Goldenweek as I suspect her to be an Alabasta Sympathizer. Of course I ensured you had no way of warning her prior unless you told her." Sanji said, "Oh yes…those orders. They have been carried out so far…well all save one part of it. That captain of the straw hats is proving to be quite the menace." Two creatures landed in the window, "Speaking of which he has gotten up again give me thirty-seconds!" He laid the receiver down and killed the bear like creature then began attacking the machine-gun firing Vulture. He dodged a volley then leapt over and snapped its neck. He picked up the snail, "And there you have it boss…he is dead. The rest of the straw hats are dead as well. Vivi I finished off after turning her into a wax statue." The voice said, "Very good Mr3, take your ship and head back to Alabasta by the most direct route." Sanji said, "Any other orders? Besides eliminate Miss Goldenweek of course." The voice said, "Tell her when you kill her, Mr0 sends regards to your Alabastan family." Sanji smirked, "Yes boss…" The snail hung up. Sanji thought, "Interesting so that's the boss' voice. This could make things even more fun. Course the Baroque Works goons only know of Nami, Luffy and Zoro. They don't know about Usopp and myself yet. We could use that to our advantage." He left the wax hut and began to hunt for Nami and the rest of the crew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nami took off her shirt leaving her in just a bra as it was so hot out. "I wonder how long it will take the log pose to reset on this island." She took a bite out of the rice cracker and sat down next to Luffy who had finally woken up. He looked at her relieved, "You ARE feeling better now aren't you?" She laughed and said, "Yes I'm fine. I was just knocked out and banged around a bit. I just wish my bow staff hadn't been destroyed by that scumbag." She handed him a Rice Cake and he began eating it. Dorry looked at them, "Well that was definitely an interesting situation. I'm glad it is over with. As for when you can leave, well I've never used a log pose, but from what I understand it takes a year to reset on this island." Nami shouted, "A whole YEAR? If we wait that long, Vivi's kingdom will be done for." Luffy said, "Hold on, didn't we get some strange compass thing from that Sundae girl?" Nami blinked then said, "I think you mean Miss All Sunday, but you are right. She did give us one." She took a close look at the compass in her bag and said, "It says Alabasta. This thing will take us right to them." She hugged Luffy happily, "Oh thank you, I almost forgot we had this!" She winced and looked down. Luffy blinked, "Something wrong?" She shook her head, "No a bug bit me is all." Luffy got out some ointment and rubbed it where the bug bit her. She smiled and said, "Thanks Luffy, that's really sweet of you." Luffy said, "Hey you're my crew-mate and friend, I'd be not a good captain if you were to get itchy." Sanji sat down next to them, "Still I'd feel better once we get off this island. Something is unsettling me as we sit." Luffy said, "Tomorrow morning we set sail, tonight it's a PARTY!" Nami began to laugh, they hadn't had a proper party since Cocoyashi Village. She remembered with fondness some of the times they had had together there.

Luffy laid on the ground and said, "Come on Nami let's take a nap while Sanji, Dorry and Broggy help set up and prepare the food." Nami began to laugh to herself and laid down next to her captain. She was holding onto his Strawhat and wearing her own straw hat. Luffy said, "I've been meaning to ask, what possessed you to buy a straw hat to match mine?" She smiled, "Considering I'm the closest thing to the second in command, I figured I should match my captain." Luffy grinned, "Well remember Zoro is on the same rank as you, I'd trust him with all combat situations, but I'd trust you with almost everything else." She smiled, "You know as well as I do then…that if worst came to worse I could get the crew somewhere safe and plan a proper strategy." Luffy said, "True, but Zoro would be better at the actual combat than anyone else in the crew save myself." Nami said, "You know if you and Zoro ever did fight, I don't know who would win." Luffy thought and said, "It'd honestly be pretty close…I may have my devil fruit powers, but he has immense skill with his swords." He shook his head, "To be honest I think it'd be a draw." She smiled, "Probably so…" She moved closer to him and said, "Luffy you scared me earlier today." Luffy sat up, "Oh?" She said, "When you were getting blasted by that jerk Mr5…I was truly frightened because you were unable to fight back and were getting blasted over and over again in an attempt to protect Vivi and myself." Luffy's eyes looked straight down at the ground, "Oh…well I couldn't exactly move." She said, "I know that Luffy, but still it didn't change the fact I was scared. I was afraid he'd kill you." Luffy gave her a hug and said, "I'm not about to die that easily Nami, don't worry." Nami sighed in relief, "Just be careful okay? I don't want to see you die, I want to finish that map and show it to you so you can point out all the places we've been." Luffy said, "You've got yourself a deal."

Usopp said, "And I may very well be able to help with that…through painstaking research and study I've created it finally." He tossed her three metal bars that automatically assumed a Bow Staff shape. "The Climatact. Hot air, Cold Air, Lightening, Currents. Knowing the weather can enable victory…practice it now while you have a chance." Luffy stood up, "I'll practice with you if you wish." Nami nodded and took a close look at the pieces. She placed one at the strap at her waist and she began to spin two of the bars. Luffy watched as red and blue orbs began merging together above him. She spun it faster and more merged until a cloud showed up. "Thunderbolt Tempo!" She spun the third one now and sent a yellow orb into the cloud. A lightening bolt struck Luffy where he stood. Luffy said, "Well that hurt." Nami thought, "Oh duh…he's rubber. Of course lightening wouldn't work." She grinned then nodded to Usopp. He said, "I will be doing more work on it on the way to Alabasta, making it far stronger than it currently is. It can easily take down most enemies, just not someone like Luffy of course." She began spinning the pieces and said, "Cold air, let's do it!" Luffy said, "Nami?" She said, "Go ahead attack me Luffy." He said, "But I'll hurt you." She smirked and said, "Only if you can hit me." He stretched his fist back, "If I DO hurt you don't blame me then Nami!" He punched her full on, but he found his fist went right through her. He was suddenly held in a full nelson, "Mirage Tempo, the cold air creates a shield that reflects the viewer and creates an image. Consider it the afterimage effect." She flipped around to his front and said, "I can't beat you but you won't be able to beat me either Captain." She winked then vanished again leaving him stunned. "Rain Tempo!" She sent the orbs up, this time creating a thunderstorm with rain. Luffy was drenched in water. Luffy sent another pistol shot at her but she was gone again.

She appeared again but it was yet again an illusion. Luffy glanced around almost wildly, "Where in the hell is she?" She spun the staff, or was it not her? He didn't know anymore but one thing was certain, rubber or not the next one was going to hurt. "Frost Tempo!" She spun the cold one at a very fast setting freezing Luffy in his tracks. She placed the three pieces together and said, "If I can hold off Luffy like this…" He broke free. "Alright Nami you want to fight we will fight!" She grinned, "Come on then let's see what you got…don't be afraid of holding back." Luffy stretched his arms back to start a Bazooka, but once again she was gone. She was behind him just as the bazooka hit. "Fire Tempo!" She sent a blazing heat around him, "Cyclone Tempo!" She sent a piece forward at an extremely fast pace. She vanished again with the Mirage Tempo. Usopp stared in shock. "I didn't think she'd be that good with it already, then again she's extremely clever." Nami had sent two pieces around Luffy in a circular fashion creating a mini tornado. She dashed in and made the tornado electrically charged. Luffy shot out of the tornado like a cannonball. He shot forward with a pistol then followed up with a whip, but each time the mirage protected her. Luffy began to think, "Hmm…she keeps using Mirages…that's it…' He was hit by a blast of Frost Tempo again and could feel his muscles getting too cold to move, it was now or never. He leapt high into the air and used her own Air Currents to come straight down, "Gumo Gumo No….GATLING!" She was vanishing rapidly with Mirage, but she didn't know how long the cold air would last. Soon he broke through the cold air and stopped with his fist one inch away from her face. "I think I win!" She burst out laughing, "Damnit and here I thought I had you." Luffy said, "You almost did to be honest…I've never fought someone like you. It's hard to figure out where you were to be honest. I had to rely on a wider attack set to get through your Mirages. If that's its weaker form, I shudder to think just how powerful it will get." Usopp said, "It will be in that form by Alabasta Kingdom. I don't want anyone not able to fight on the same level as you, Sanji and Zoro. That includes myself as I will be working on a new weapon capable of great range and power."

Nami handed back over the Climatact. "Strange I feel a bit drained." Usopp said, "Manipulating weather does drain one a bit, I'm surprised you're only feeling the effect now." Luffy said, "Well she always sensed the weather before, maybe she's a weather satellite in disguise." He was whacked upside the head, "Try that again Luffy!" He laughed, "It was a joke Nami sheesh, but seriously you do seem a bit red, are you alright?" Nami huffed then said, "I'm fine, just a bit warm, probably from all that exercise." She sat down next to him and had a soda and ate some meat while everyone were eating. She knew they would leave in the morning and leave their new friends behind. She looked at Sanji and Zoro, "Speaking of which what did you two catch?" Zoro coughed, "Well I cough a huge lizard!" Sanji said, "I fought a giant creature with three horns."

Luffy yawned then said, "I will check and decide the winner before we leave, besides we need to pack up as much meat as possible for storage, plus the amount necessary to make a huge meat feast on our first night in the sea since arriving on Little Garden." Vivi moved close to Luffy as did Nami and the two girls soon fell asleep next to him. He blinked looking at them, "They are already tired? Hey guys make sure you same them a quick breakfast tomorrow alright?" Sanji said, "I'll take care of that in the morning." He sat down next to Vivi and helped her to a tree where he set her up in a place to sleep. Luffy meanwhile had pulled a blanket out of Nami's bag and covered both of them with it. "BRING ON THE MEAT!" He roared happily and saw her smile in her sleep. He took her hand in his under the blanket and used the other one to swipe food from Sanji and Zoro, much to their dismay. He also swiped some from Usopp, but not as many because he liked the weapon that was made for Nami. He would still worry about his navigator, but he knew now she was no weakling in a fight and could handle her own. He ate happily and after about four hours of partying he fell asleep next to Nami.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later Nami woke up to find that she was laying really close to Luffy and realized that his hand was in hers. She blinked and thought, "Wait a second….was he holding my hand all night?" She slowly sat up and held her head, "Well that's new, I have never gotten dizzy that quick." She shook her head and cleared it and noticed there was a plate of food on Luffy's lap with a note. "Dear Nami, I noticed you didn't eat much so I left you some…from Luffy." She blushed at this, "Luffy that is extremely sweet…" She thought. She knew her captain never saved food for someone else normally. She ate the meat happily then noticed it was getting close to Dawn. "Everyone up it's time to get ready to go." Zoro and Sanji were up in a second, as was Usopp and Vivi who had somehow ended up in the same tree. She decided not to question that one especially considering Usopp had a girlfriend back at home. Luffy was the only one who wasn't waking up. She was about to get up when she realized he wouldn't let go of her hand while he was asleep. She began to grin while she was blushing at the same time. "Come on Luffy wake up." He groaned and moved closer, "No…sleepy time." She held back her giggle and her exasperation at the same time, "Luffy if you wake up, I promise I'll give you a Tangerine from my trees." He was up in a split second, "Really you mean it?" She nearly fell over in surprise and gently she let go of his hand, "Yes I mean it, but we have to go with Zoro and Sanji to find their catches from the hunting expedition. We could use that meat."

Luffy licked his lips and she said, "Not in your stomach Luffy." He said, "Awww…" She laughed, "Sanji's gotta cook it first, besides it'll be food for weeks for us if we properly care for it." The two of them got up and followed Zoro and Sanji who were waiting ahead for them. Zoro looked back at Luffy and smiled to himself, "He doesn't realize it but he is smitten with her. Every chance he gets he's hanging out with Nami." He looked at Sanji who nodded, "I see them too Marimo. So which of the guys do you think will fall for Vivi?" Zoro said, "Honestly I think that will likely be you Sanji." The two of them stared at each other, "What about you Zoro?" He said, "I focus on my sword training…and my skills. If I find a woman who will help me attain my goals while supporting me, I will be happy to consider dating them." Sanji said, "Like Tashigi you mean." Zoro spat out the water he had been drinking, "Y-yes maybe. The only awkward thing is she looks exactly like my childhood friend from years ago."

The two led the way to the catches and Luffy leapt up to a tree to look at them. He glanced at Nami who began measuring, "It's huge jeez…" Luffy looked down then said, "From up here, Sanji's looks like it has more thickness, but Zoro's is longer." Nami said, "Only real way is to weigh these guys…" Luffy leapt down then lifted up both creatures. He checked them carefully, "Zoro I hate to say this, but Sanji wins. Yours may be bigger overall, but his has more meat on it. Therefore by weight Sanji wins." Sanji grinned, "Thanks captain."

He looked at Sanji and said, "That said, I know the creature Zoro caught has some medicinal uses so I call this contest a draw. Gather up everything and flash freeze the food we won't be using for a while." Sanji began gathering things up while Vivi pointed out things that could be used for medicinal purposes, mainly the horns, claws and some of the blood of the creature. "Very good…let's get going already."

Luffy set sail following the course of Alabasta's Eternal Compass. Nami held her forehead tiredly and said, "Man I don't know what is up with me today." Luffy leapt down from the lookout and said, "What's wrong Nami?" She said, "I don't know, my vision is hazy all of a sudden. It's probably just a mild case of sunstroke, we were out in the sun all day yesterday." He shook his head, "No we weren't, we were in shade a lot yesterday." Nami's eyes widened, "Wait a moment you're right…which means…" She looked down where the bug had bit her earlier then said, "Luffy I need you to wait outside my room for a moment. Sanji keep an eye on our heading." He nodded, "Sure thing Miss Nami!"

Nami walked with Luffy to her room and had Luffy wait outside. She took off her shirt and let out a gasp. "Luffy come in here…" He walked in and stared at her blushing for a split second then he noticed it. The area around the bite was a dark green, almost sickly in origin. "What is up with that…" She said, "I don't know…but I bet my dizziness has something to do with it." He looked at the bite and said, "We need to see a doctor about that. I wish we had one." She looked down again then said, "We don't have the time...take a look in the top drawer of my desk." He opened the drawer and found a newspaper that was a couple days old.

"Alabastan Civil War takes a shocking turn today. 30 thousand Imperial soldiers have turned over to the side of the resistance. The king insists that there is nothing wrong and that the rain would come shortly, but this reporter finds herself asking the question 'When?' Upon further reflection the rumors the king was harboring the rain specifically for Alubarna is unwarrented at best, but the resistance do not seem to heed this.

On lighter news, our hero Crocodile has eliminated five more pirates attempting to cash in on the confusion. With a total of 120 thousand Berries, these pirates have been taken out without Crocodile receiving so much as a scratch on his body. If the king is not careful he may be voted in by popular vote."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luffy stared in shock at the newspaper, "If that's right we are pressed for time..." He looked at Nami, "But if we don't get you to a doctor you could die!" He looked at her really worried now. Nami said, "Trust me I'm fine...it's merely a case of sunstroke." He reached over and touched her stomach where the bite was, "Does this look like sunstroke? I'm no doctor and even I know that's an infection of some kind. It could be very deadly." Nami said, "Seriously Luffy I'll be just...fine..." He suddenly knelt catching her. She had passed out standing on her feet.

Luffy tried very hard not to panic as he laid her down on the bed and covered her in the blankets. He went to the deck, "Sorry Vivi but Nami is very sick...she may say otherwise but I believe she's been...infected with something." Vivi's eyes widened, "I know the situation in my country has gotten worse...I just received a paper after all. That said normally I'd say we have to head to Alabasta as soon as possible. The sheer fact that Mr3 and Miss Goldenweek are heading there to try and minimize some damage is reassuring. We will head to a different destination for now." She placed an Eternal Compass that pointed directly to a kingdom called Drum Kingdom. "When I was a little girl, I was told that this kingdom had some of the best medical personel in the entire Grand Line. Hopefully there are still some doctors there now."

Luffy looked at the Eternal Compass, "And if there aren't?" Vivi said, "We don't have a Log Pose pointed at the next island, our only hope is Eternal Compasses...we only have two on this ship right now Luffy. One is pointed at Alabasta...a five day Journey pending good weather. Drum Kingdom is one day's travel. It's the safer bet." Luffy said, "Then we will head to Drum Kingdom. All hands brace for maximum speed sailing." Zoro and Usopp quickly tightened the sail and Luffy took the rudder. He held onto the Eternal Compass, "Nami if you can still hear me right now...I need some of those famous Navigator skills you have so much of." He closed his eyes and tried to remember how she guided the ship in the past. He knew he'd never be half as good as she was even on a bad day, but at this point he was the only one who could handle that.

He heard his stomach growl but at this point he ignored it. "Full speed ahead...use the current to get full speed." He turned the rudder to get back on course following the red arrow. Even if he couldn't navigate the ship fully, he could at least follow that arrow to their destination. Zoro said, "Luffy it's starting to get cold already, is that a good thing?" Luffy shouted, "I have no clue, it could be a storm, it could be...wait a second if Nami were up..." He quickly had Sanji take the helm and went to the front of the ship. He snatched Usopp's goggles and looked ahead, "Quick 30 degrees to our left Sanji!" Sanji followed the order. A few moments later a cyclone hit the ocean. Vivi's eyes widened, "If we had gone on that course...how did you know that?" He looked at Vivi, "Something Nami once did on the East Blue...she looked up when the temperature got cold and looked ahead intently. When she made the correction it prevented the ship from being destroyed. I took a chance and used Usopp's Goggles to see if I could see any change on the ocean ahead. I saw a tiny Vortex on the ocean ahead and guessed something bad would happen."

Vivi said, "Well you definately got lucky...something tells me Nami would have known somehow." Luffy nodded, "Yes...I don't know how but she can sense the weather. That's why her weapon Usopp is finishing now is perfect for her. It uses the air around her to control the environment giving her a massive tactical advantage. I know I sure couldn't use it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night passed swiftly, everyone except Luffy had gone to sleep. The crew took it in shifts to make sure the ship stayed on course while Luffy stayed by Nami's bedside. "Nami we will get you help...just fight and hold on." He held her hand worried about her. Sanji came in with some food for Luffy, "I know you aren't really hungry for the first time since I've met you, but I am not leaving until you eat this meal. I think you will need your strength on Drum Kingdom." Luffy nodded and took a bite of the food. "I don't know why, I just don't have an appetite Sanji." The blonde sat down next to Luffy and said, "To be honest, you're so worried about her, your appetite has gone out the window." Luffy said, "It shouldn't be like this, we were supposed to be on the way to Alabasta Kingdom to kick Crocodile's ass. How did she get sick? Did some guy kiss her or something?"

Sanji nearly fell over at that, "Girls don't get sick if a guy kisses her. As you thought that bug bite has been spreading. When Vivi was wiping her brow and taking care of her, I took a glance at her stomach." Luffy grimaced then said, "And?" Sanji said, "The green has spread up her body and is nearing her chest, and the area around the bite has turned blue. Whatever it is, is killing her Luffy...and if she doesn't get help soon she probably will die."

Luffy said, "I won't let that happen...no matter what I have to do, I WILL get her to that doctor and save her. Then I will bring a doctor with us again no matter what I have to do. I'm not letting someone get sick like this again." He hung his head, "A doctor should have been the first thing I got, right after you Sanji." The blonde said, "You couldn't have anticipated this captain." He looked right at Sanji, "Isn't it my job to anticipate this?" Sanji said, "Maybe...but one thing is certain, she's still alive and she's fighting hard."

Nami groaned and took Luffy's hand in hers and Luffy looked down...the infection had stopped and receded about three inches. "It would appear the longer you remain close to her, the longer she has...I recommend staying here with her as much as possible. One thing I've noticed is she always feels safe around you Luffy. It probably has something to do with how you're the one who truly saved her from Arlong. She felt so helpless and trapped for eight long years Luffy." The black haired captain said, "I know...I didn't know the details but I had heard from Shanks about a shark fishman who had settled on an East Blue island. I didn't know it was hers, but I was warned by him just how viscious that pirate could be...to stay away from him if it was at all possible." Sanji said, "So you already knew of Arlong before you met Nami."

Luffy said, "Even before I set sail to become King of the Pirates. I don't know why but that day when she was breaking down in front of me...I truly snapped. It's a good thing I managed to keep my sanity that day or I'd have literally turned him into sashimi." Sanji smiled at the comparison, "Sounds like someone really cares for Nami." Luffy blinked, "Huh?" The blonde glanced out the window, "You'll understand soon enough Luffy. You may want to get on deck, I'll remain with her for now." Luffy nodded and moved close to Nami and whispered in her ear, "Keep fighting for me you hear? I swear I'll be back soon...and we will get you the doctor to save you!" He left the room and Nami whimpered when he left. Sanji said softly, "I know how you feel about Luffy now Nami, I don't even have to guess anymore." He took a bite out of Luffy's meat that he had only eaten half of. "And based upon the captain's behavior, I think I know how he feels about you as well, even if he's completely oblivious to it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They continued to sail forward until they came across some weird guy standing on the ocean. Luffy said, "Seems to be a recurring theme these days." He looked over at Vivi who blushed slightly, "It wasn't like that." He said, "Whoever this guy is...he's not standing on the ocean." Zoro said, "Luffy's right, whatever he is, he's standing on what appears to be something massive!" The ship launched into the air then landed on the ocean and some weird guy with a large white outfit came on their ship and began to eat the ship. Luffy stared in shock, "The HELL are you doing to my ship?" The big guy said, "I was hungry...anyways you wouldn't know where Drum Kingdom is would you?" Luffy said, "No and even if I did, I sure wouldn't tell you with you eating my ship...get OFF!" He bazookaed him towards the ocean. The crew scrambled and shot off following their leader.

Luffy said, "What a bonehead..." The ship took off again while Usopp began to make repairs to the ship. He had already done a lot of work on the Climatact, but he had only made the orbs for the Cold Staff. He had yet to add the orbs for the Fire Staff and the Lightening Staff...which means he had two orbs to make in total. He knew it would be the best style he could turn that weapon into himself. Usopp said, "It's snowing heavily now." Luffy said, "We should be arriving soon then...I'll go check on Nami." He turned and left the deck leaving Zoro in charge. He went downstairs and sat by Nami's bedside. He took her hand as Sanji took his leave.

Vivi came in next and sat down next to Luffy and checked on Nami's condition, "She's stable at the moment, but she is still in danger. Luckily we are merely one hour away from landing at Drum Kingdom. There we will ask for aid." Luffy said, "You said you were a negotiator and all that right?" Vivi said, "I was trained to be a professional negotiator and ambassador, as well as a diplomat yes...why?" Luffy said, "Because if they aren't friendly, I'll need your skills more than ever." He kissed Nami softly on the forehead and covered her up more. He walked upstairs with Vivi as the ship came to a stop.

A voice called from the shore, "Pirates turn your ship back from whence you came, we do not allow your kind here!" A gunshot rang out and it hit Usopp in the shoulder. Zoro quickly had his hand on one of his swords, Luffy looked ready to kill but Vivi touched his shoulder and whispered, "Let me handle this...follow my lead Captain." She said, "I am Princess Vivi of Alabasta Kingdom! I have sought passage on this pirate ship to rescue my people, however the navigator of this vessal is extremely ill. We have brought her here to seek medical aid from the island's inhabitants. This crew truly means you no harm please I beg of you help them!" She bowed and Luffy followed suit, "Please help us, my friend desparately needs you all." The man who had fired looked at his leader who said, "Stand down...I recognize that girl quite easily. I will not turn down royalty a request." They saluted. She slowly got to her feet, "See Captain? Sometimes diplomacy works wonders. Violence doesn't always get the best results." He grinned, "I think I know what Nami was going to ask as a reward but I'm not going to say a thing." He ran downstairs and gently picked up Nami and got her dressed in winter clothes and carried her upstairs to the deck.

The man who was the leader got on board the ship and looked at her, "Yes it's definately an illness, may I take her?" Luffy moved slightly back. Vivi said, "Luffy let her be held by him, he's bigger and can probably even move faster than you." Luffy said, "I could rocket anywhere on this island in no time." Sanji said, "And the whiplash could kill Nami in the process." Luffy was quickly silenced by that then he said, "I guess no using my abilities while she's with me huh..." Sanji nodded, "Indeed. Even the slightest sudden movement could kill her in her state." Luffy handed her to the leader. He said, "My name is Dalton and I will help you. Come to Big Horn we will plan how to get her to see the doctor." The crew went with him, Zoro included as he was planning to get stronger by bearing the cold winter weather. He brought winter clothes but for now he kept them in his bag.

Usopp said, "Zoro you are insane you know that?" Zoro said, "Bite me Usopp...at least I'm not riding a bird." Karoo glared at him and Zoro said, "Easy there birdbrain...or I'll turn you into KFC!" Vivi stared daggers at him, "You will NOT turn my first friend into an entree Zoro!" The swordsman fell over, "Right right...sorry..." He looked at Vivi and saw that Sanji was walking close to her.

Sanji took her hand gently and said, "Don't worry Vivi we will get Nami the help she needs." Vivi said, "I hope so...I want to help my country. I also want to make sure Nami gets better, she was the first friend I made after Karoo in a long time." Sanji said, "I hope the rest of us have become your friends." Vivi smiled at him, "Yes you all have, especially you Sanji. You have always been nice to me." Zoro said, "Careful with that one, he's nice to all the girls." Sanji kicked Zoro, "Quiet!" Vivi giggled slightly then said, "I'll keep that in mind Zoro thanks." Zoro sniggered in the background as Sanji began to chase him around the snowfields.

Luffy's eyes were not on the pristine landscape before them, or the northern lights that could be seen in the sky above them...no they were on the redhead in Dalton's arms. He had added his own snowjacket to hers to keep her extra warm. He was focusing on her so hard he didn't even realize he was freezing solid. Usopp smashed him with the hammer and said, "Pay attention idiot!" Luffy leapt up and down, "Damn this place is cold!" Zoro handed him his jacket, "Wear mine, I'm using this weather to strengthen my body anyways. Nami needs your jacket more anyways." Luffy said, "Thanks Zoro." Usopp watched Luffy and noticed he wasn't his usual cheerful self when Nami was sick like this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon they reached a small village...the village of Big Horn. Luffy bowed to some of the people and the group went indoors. Dalton laid her on the bed and took the jackets away. "The only chance we have is to get in touch with Doctor Kureha. She comes down when she feels like from the Palace on top of the mountain there." He pointed to the top of drum kingdom's peaks. "On top of one of those peaks is a castle. She resides there. She just finished coming down, so she won't be down for a few weeks." Luffy grimaced then said in a low growl, "Then I have to get Nami to her. I can't wait a few weeks, Nami could die any day now." Dalton took a look at her stomach then said, "I'd say a day if you're lucky. Bundle her up well and head up the mountain but beware of the snow rabbits."

Luffy said, "What are rabbits going to do? Fuzz me to death?" Dalton said, "Joke if you want, but they are the size of large ox and they are carnivorous. They have never been tamed in the history of this island. They also hunt in packs. I'd recommend taking the backroads." Luffy said, "How long would that take?" Dalton said, "A couple days if you're delayed by weather, course going the direct route would take half a day assuming you can climb that mountain in a few hours." Luffy said, "Then the direct route is what we will take...we don't have much of an option here." Zoro said, "I will wear one of these extra coats and come with you...I don't trust you not to do something stupid while you're carrying her." Luffy glared, "I won't use my abilities." Sanji said, "Even one punch from you would finish her. She's in a very dangerous position right now Luffy. Her fever is rediculously high...and to make matters worse we have no clue how long she has. That's why we have to assume she only has a single day left and rush without jostling her. Think you can handle that?" Luffy said, "Yes...for Nami I'll do whatever it takes." Sanji grinned and said, "Then I'm coming with you..."

Zoro said, "What are you going to do?" Sanji said, "Maybe prepare some mutton for her recovery feast." Zoro shook his head then said, "Whatever...let's just get going..." Luffy said, "Wait a minute...Zoro actually I think you should remain here with Vivi and Usopp. If something goes wrong I need someone strong protecting her. I don't want to see her get killed when we have to protect all our friends. Sanji and I can handle getting her up that mountain." Zoro sheathed his blade, "Yes Captain, just be careful okay Luffy?" The captain waved and said, "I'll get her there or die in the attempt...only way Nami isn't making it is if all three of us die...if we don't come back within a week...set sail without us...is that understood?" Zoro said, "Yes...captain..." Luffy said, "But make sure you come check on top of the mountain first, just in case. We may be recovering from the trek up there." Zoro grinned, "Just get up there and get back down got it? We won't wait forever for you after all."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luffy led the way towards the mountain peak. He had no clue what to expect, but he had a feeling it wasn't going to be pretty. Sanji said, "Let me worry about defending the two of you, just focus on getting her to safety and up that mountain." Luffy said, "So long as you live through it, got it? You're my chef and I don't want you to disappear just to protect us." Sanji said, "You think some stupid snow rabbits are going to hurt...me?" He looked ahead, "Luffy please tell me those are not rabbits?" Luffy said, "They sure look like rabbits, but we are really far away, how come they look so big from this distance?" Sanji said, "Because Dalton wasn't kidding. Let's see if we can sneak around them."

The rabbits however had already seen them and were slowly advancing, "Something tells me they already noticed us." Sanji shouted, "RUN, QUICK get up that mountain!" He led Luffy forward. Luffy pulled his fist back but Sanji darted in front and said, "Don't do it Luffy, let me handle this. Remember even the slightest shock could kill Nami." Luffy's eyes widened and he let his fist go, "Get them Sanji!" Sanji began kicking the snow rabbits out of the way, but more kept coming. He managed to clear some pathways for them as they got up towards the Drum Peaks. Luffy saw more ahead and noticed they were jumping up and down at a very fast rate. "Sanji why are they jumping up and down?" The blonde couldn't help dropping his smoke letting it bury deep in the snow, "Get ready to run again Luffy..." He said, "Why what are they doing?" Sanji said, "They are trying to start an avalanche, quick we have to get shelter!" Sanji pointed, "Get going I"ll hold off those insane rabbits while you get to that cave!"

Luffy ran for the cave holding Nami and when the snow finished going by he sighed, "Well thank god we got away from the rabbits Sanji." He froze, "Sanji? Where are you Sanji?" His eyes widened and he strapped Nami to his back and got out of the cave barely and began searching for Sanji. Finally he found him buried to his neck in snow and unconscious, "Great now I have to carry you as well Sanji..." He walked ahead marvelling at how few rabbits he was running into now. Soon he found a baby rabbit digging away at a snow pile. Its paws were red from effort and it was crying. Luffy saw a paw sticking out of the snow so he reached in and pulled the large rabbit out. He said, "You're safe now..." He continued walking and soon reached the last kilometer of the trek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile...on the ocean...

The crew that had attacked the strawhats had found their captain, but as luck would have it they had also found Drum Kingdom. They landed in the port and Chess said, "Hey Wapol, isn't that the ship you were eating earlier?" Wapol said, "Yes it is Chess...were they lying about knowing where Drum Kingdom is?" Marimo said, "Not impossible, however it's also possible they just followed the snow and got lucky." Wapol said, "Whatever...we will ignore that ship for now. Let's get towards the castle and take this country back!" He laughed, "I will finally be king again!" He took out some of the guards and heard that Dalton was in Big Horn, as were the pirates from the ship. "Big Horn is my first destination then!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile...to the west of the island...

Dalton said, "I must apologize, I had no idea Kureha was actually still on the main island. She must be finishing up her last business in the towns before heading back to the castle." Vivi said, "It's alright, but we have to get word to her that a very sick patient is heading to her castle right now, or Luffy may leave without seeing her." Dalton said, "One thing I gathered from your captain, is that he wouldn't leave...he'd shout until she came back." Vivi began laughing, "You're probably right...but still it's imperative we find her as soon as possible." Usopp said, "Right...last thing we want is for them to miss each other."

Little did they know that at that moment Doctor Kureha was on the way to a different town and had just passed them as Usopp had said that. When the Straw hats had arrived at the town they found that Doctor Kureha had left ten minutes prior. When they found out the destination, "If I had only known, it is the same distance from to that town from Big Horn...but in the opposite direction." Vivi fell over in the snow, "You have GOT to be kidding me."

A solider burst in, injured and said, "Lord Dalton, It's...it's Wapol. He's back...took out all men...at the port...headed to Big Horn...looking for you and...pirates..." The soldier passed out, "Not this time Wapol...I won't let you have your way." He dashed off towards Big Horn at full speed and changed into his Zoan form. He shot off like a cannon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Big Horn, Wapol had already arrived and took the liberty of devouring a house. He looked at the shocked townspeople, "What I was hungry...can't expect me to retake my country on an empty stomach do you?" One looked revolted as Wapol finished eating his house. "Now where is Dalton? Or I may have to eat another house." He glared, "Well speak up I can't hear you."

One of his guards was sent flying by Dalton. Another was kicked into a building. Dalton transformed back and said, "WAPOL! I thought I warned you never to return if you decided to turn your back on your kingdom!" Wapol smirked, "Well I'm back now as you can see and I will take back over Drum Kingdom!" Dalton clenched his fists, "It is no longer Drum Kingdom, we just want to live in peace. Now leave this island or I shall MAKE you leave!" Chess fired about five arrows, three of which missed but two hit him paralyzing him. Marimo smirked and pushed him down into the small hill where the House used to be. He said, "Any men who does not want to be killed by Wapol now, stand up now and prevent any villager from helping Dalton...let him freeze to death as pennance for disobeying your king!" He turned and said, "Let's go my lord...we have pirates to slay!" The group left.

They went up the mountain and soon he saw a pirate wearing a straw hat and having a second one tied on his back...or on second vision that was a girl tied to his back and she had the straw hat tied to her. He called out "Hey you, you're on royal property of me, Lord Wapol!" The man spun around and said, "Who the...hey you're the guy who ate our ship!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luffy glared, "Why are you even here you pain in the ass? Wasn't the last ass kicking good enough?" He was about to throw a punch again but then he remembered he had Sanji who had been caught in that avalanche, and Nami who was deathly ill on his back. "Damnit!" He took off up the mountain as Chess began firing arrows at him, "I swear just you wait until I can fight back you cowards!" They came at him from two different directions directly in the snow and Wapol came up from right in front of him about to eat him by opening his very enormous mouth. Luffy skidded to a stop then leapt into the air and used a snow drift to cushion the fall to the ground. He was worried now, he was getting closer to the top but they were closing fast.

Without warning suddenly the ground was alive. About 100 of the snow rabbits had shown up. They growled and stood between Luffy and Wapol. Luffy looked at them and saw the baby rabbit and mother he had helped earlier. Luffy stared and they stared back then they both nodded as did he. Luffy turned and headed back up the mountain.

Wapol said, "Snow Rabbits? But they never help others..." Marimo said, "Well it would appear they are now." The two began attacking but the snow rabbits began working hard to slow down Wapol and his cronies.

Luffy knew that the rabbits wouldn't be able to hold off the goons for too long so he had to hurry. He had made it to the cliff face and looked up. He knew he was at the correct one as he had seen the castle in the distance on top. He began to climb hand over hand with Sanji held in his teeth and Nami strapped carefully on his back. He clung to the wall and tightened her in his grip with the straps then tied Sanji to his front. He was determined to make it to the top. He climbed inch by inch towards the top.

About three quarters the way up he slid back down about a quarter of the mountain causing his hands to get bloodied and injured badly from trying to climb the mountain. He growled, "I...vill...never...give...upp..." He said through his clenched teeth as he forced himself back up. "Sanji...I will get you help...Nami...you will not die...no matter what I have to do!" He climbed higher and higher until he could see the top of the mountain. He reached the top and unstrapped Nami carefully and laid Sanji down...then the last of his strength left him and he collasped in the snow next to them. He started to slide back down, if he fell now he'd be frozen forever. Luckily someone grabbed him and stopped him from falling. He was pulled up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The person called Doctor Kureha. She came out and looked at them, "Get them to the beds Chopper, hurry it up." She suddenly felt her ankle grabbed and saw it was the black haired man, "S-Save...them...S-save...Nami..." She knelt and said, "You did incredibly kid...don't worry we will save Nami and your other friend..." Chopper knelt and said, "He has a bad case of frostbite." Luffy said, "N-Nami...first...Sanji...second...then look...at my injuries..." Kureha stared at him in surprise, she had only seen that much compassion for one's friends in two other people. Red Haired Shanks and Portgaz D. Ace were the only ones she knew with that much devotion to their friends. She stared into his eyes and saw that he was dead serious. "Check the girl first, if the boy's eyes aren't lying, then she's in grave peril. It may seem like the blonde is in the most danger, but I get the feeling there's more to it than that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, Nami opened her eyes to find Luffy sleeping in the chair next to her, his hands holding hers. She looked around slowly, "Where...am I?" She saw a strange creature mixing something across the room. It leapt up then quickly ran to the door...and hid if you could call it that. She said, "Errr...aren't you supposed to be the other way?" he was hiding so only a small bit of his face was hidden by the door. When she said that, he actually fixed it so only a small bit of his face was showing. "I don't know who you are but thank you, were you mixing medicine just now?" He said, "I learned from Doctorine in order to treat people." Nami said, "You're a doctor?" He said, "In training but yes..." She slowly sat up and he rushed forward, "No no...you must stay still...it's a good thing this young man brought you in when he did..." She looked down and saw Luffy was fast asleep, his fingers were bandaged. "Had he been even three hours longer, you'd be dead." Nami's eyes snapped shut for a split second then said, "Wait a second, you mean I was three hours away from death?"

The creature nodded, "That's right, even Doctorine wouldn't have been able to save you, nevermind me." She paled, "To think I had planned to keep going straight to Alabasta...had he listened to me, I'd...oh Luffy..." She looked at his hands, "What happened to his hands?" The creatures said, "His what?" She said, "His hands!" He said, "Oh that...he severely injured them climbing the mountain to get you and your blonde haired friend up here. The blonde hair is in care at the moment but he's fine...your other friend here is extremely lucky...even ten minutes more of exposure to that cold would have frozen his fingers completely off. Nevermind the frostbite, they were cut almost down to the bone with the climbing he was doing. He must really care for you to nearly kill himself to get you here." She moved him gently onto the bed then snuggled close to him, "Luffy...you really do save me more times than you know don't you." Luffy's arms went around her while he was asleep. "I managed to bandage him up and heal his frostbite, he needs to stay out of the cold for at least another three hours though. I don't know what his skin is made of, but he seems resiliant to say the least."

She said, "He's a rubberman...what many people call a monster." The creature said, "I've been called that most of my life, after all I am a monster." He said, "I am a reindeer that ate the Hume Hume fruit. Thus I have the ability to transform like a Zoan type...My name is Tony Tony Chopper" She said, "And you're adorable." Chopper said, "I am not adorable...I am a mean mean monster!" She began to giggle, "Tony did you actually complete your doctorate?" He said, "I am called Chopper...but yes. Doctorine said there is much I can still learn here, however I am a fully qualified doctor why?" Nami sat up slowly and said, "Because to be honest we have no doctor on our ship...at least consider the possibility of joining us alright?" Chopper said, "I'll think on it..." He made her lay back down and said, "Now stay still and get some rest...oh and miss...if you like him just ask him already." Nami blushed a bright red, almost as red as her hair. Chopper grinned then left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luffy opened his eyes slowly and said, "Where...am I?" Nami flashed him a warm smile, "With me..." Luffy's eyes shot wide open, "Oh god don't tell me we died Nami!" Nami playfully whapped him upside the head, "No silly, we made it thanks to you. I heard what you did...that was really brave." Luffy looked down and said, "To be honest since I found out your were sick, I haven't been able to sleep, or eat or anything..." Nami let out a gasp without meaning to, "You mean you skipped dinner?" Luffy huffed, "Don't tease...I was really worried you know." Nami moved closer to him and said, "That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard from you...of course I've been saying that a lot lately." Luffy looked at her, he really did think she was pretty. Of course in his mind she had always been pretty.

He shook his head and said, "I truly am just glad you're alright..." He laid down next to her but found her pulling him into her arms. He stared into her eyes then rested his head on the pillow next to her and let her hold him close. She said, "This is helping trust me..." He thought she was just as pretty as the day he had met her. It was the kindhearted soul that was inside her that he thought was amazing...no matter how sad he was, she always cheered him up. Usually he was the one who cheered up the crew. He handed her a tangerine, "I slipped it into the bag, I figured you'd want one once you opened your eyes." She smiled as he peeled it for her and she took a bite, then gave him a slice. "Luffy...can I ask you something? Who do you think is prettier...Vivi or me?" Luffy nearly dropped the Tangerine in surprise, "Is that a trick question?" Nami said, "No I'm serious." He swallowed his slice then said, "I think you're prettier, but then again I know you far better than Vivi. You're kindhearted and sensitive and you can always make me laugh."

Nami said, "I meant physically...you know our bodies." Luffy said, "Oh I don't really pay much attention to that..." Nami said, "Think on it right now...I'm curious about what you think." Luffy thought back to their body shapes and differences between them. He said, "I like how you look better physically, the only thing I'd say I like better on Vivi is how long her hair is." Nami looked into his eyes and smiled, "I'm glad you mentioned about the long hair, I was considering growing it, do you think it'd look good long?" Luffy gulped, "Yes...but where is this going?" Nami said, "Tell me something...if I disappeared today...how would you feel...put aside my being your navigator for a moment."

Luffy thought hard about that one, how would he feel if Nami was gone. A voice inside his head screamed, "Don't let her disappear ever..." He felt his chest clench up as he thought of life on the sea without her there to cheer him up, without her smiling face as they shared drinks on the deck. He brokenly said, "D-don't talk like that...ever again..." She was startled to see tears in his eyes as he said that. She said, "Luffy, I didn't mean that it would happen." He said, "I mean it don't talk like that, I couldn't finish this journey without you, even if you weren't my navigator." She said, "What do you like me then?" Luffy said, "Of course I do." Nami looked out the window, "Like Sanji and the rest of the crew?" Luffy said, "More than that...I wouldn't want to finish the journey without any of them...but I couldn't finish it without you." Nami's eyes snapped back towards Luffy and she saw something she had never seen in his eyes before, a determination that was different than his normal one. She took a gamble and said, "Do you think of me in a romantic connection type way?"

Luffy froze then said, "I've never even considered how to have a romantic way with anyone before so I don't know. If you call not being able to eat and sleep while worried about someone, when I usually live for eating and sleeping, wanting a romantic connection then yes I'd say so." Nami said, "The sheer fact you were turning down food and not sleeping or anything while I was sick suggests to me I mean a lot to you." Luffy said, "You definately do, I couldn't continue without you. I'm just happy when you smile."

Luffy looked down clearly nervous about this, "So uh...what do I do?" Nami began to laugh softly, "If you want to try it this way, then I will try it as well. The first thing we need to do is figure out if we are even compatible with each other." Luffy said, "And how do we figure that out?" Nami said, "You said it jokingly to Sanji earlier when I first got sick...you asked if some weird guy kissed me or something remember?" Luffy thought back to the conversation...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flashback...

The night passed swiftly, everyone except Luffy had gone to sleep. The crew took it in shifts to make sure the ship stayed on course while Luffy stayed by Nami's bedside. "Nami we will get you help...just fight and hold on." He held her hand worried about her. Sanji came in with some food for Luffy, "I know you aren't really hungry for the first time since I've met you, but I am not leaving until you eat this meal. I think you will need your strength on Drum Kingdom." Luffy nodded and took a bite of the food. "I don't know why, I just don't have an appetite Sanji." The blonde sat down next to Luffy and said, "To be honest, you're so worried about her, your appetite has gone out the window." Luffy said, "It shouldn't be like this, we were supposed to be on the way to Alabasta Kingdom to kick Crocodile's ass. How did she get sick? Did some guy kiss her or something?"

Sanji nearly fell over at that, "Girls don't get sick if a guy kisses her. As you thought that bug bite has been spreading. When Vivi was wiping her brow and taking care of her, I took a glance at her stomach." Luffy grimaced then said, "And?" Sanji said, "The green has spread up her body and is nearing her chest, and the area around the bite has turned blue. Whatever it is, is killing her Luffy...and if she doesn't get help soon she probably will die."

Luffy said, "I won't let that happen...no matter what I have to do, I WILL get her to that doctor and save her. Then I will bring a doctor with us again no matter what I have to do. I'm not letting someone get sick like this again." He hung his head, "A doctor should have been the first thing I got, right after you Sanji." The blonde said, "You couldn't have anticipated this captain." He looked right at Sanji, "Isn't it my job to anticipate this?" Sanji said, "Maybe...but one thing is certain, she's still alive and she's fighting hard."

Nami groaned and took Luffy's hand in hers and Luffy looked down...the infection had stopped and receded about three inches. "It would appear the longer you remain close to her, the longer she has...I recommend staying here with her as much as possible. One thing I've noticed is she always feels safe around you Luffy. It probably has something to do with how you're the one who truly saved her from Arlong. She felt so helpless and trapped for eight long years Luffy." The black haired captain said, "I know...I didn't know the details but I had heard from Shanks about a shark fishman who had settled on an East Blue island. I didn't know it was hers, but I was warned by him just how viscious that pirate could be...to stay away from him if it was at all possible." Sanji said, "So you already knew of Arlong before you met Nami."

Luffy said, "Even before I set sail to become King of the Pirates. I don't know why but that day when she was breaking down in front of me...I truly snapped. It's a good thing I managed to keep my sanity that day or I'd have literally turned him into sashimi." Sanji smiled at the comparison, "Sounds like someone really cares for Nami." Luffy blinked, "Huh?" The blonde glanced out the window, "You'll understand soon enough Luffy. You may want to get on deck, I'll remain with her for now." Luffy nodded and moved close to Nami and whispered in her ear, "Keep fighting for me you hear? I swear I'll be back soon...and we will get you the doctor to save you!" He left the room and Nami whimpered when he left.

Flashback ends

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luffy said, "What about that conversation?" Nami said, "Well normally when two people like each other in a romantic way, they attempt to kiss one another." Luffy blushed deeply then moved closer to her, "This is going to sound really stupid...but how do two people kiss? I've never done it." Nami began to laugh softly and tried to contain it because she had never heard of anyone who hadn't known how to kiss before. Luffy looked down clearly embarrassed before she stopped, "Sorry that wasn't very nice. You're the first person I've ever met that has no idea what kissing is." She moved close to him and said, "Just stay still and follow my lead." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Luffy felt a warmth spread through his body and he kissed her back almost instinctively his arms slipped around her waist and held her closer to him.

After about ten seconds, they parted. Luffy felt like it had lasted forever though. He said, "That...was definately interesting." Nami was shiverring all over though. He said, "Are you cold?" She shook her head and said, "No I just enjoyed that." She blushed. Luffy smiled then said, "You're still the same Nami I met all those months ago back on the sea, and talked to when facing Buggy the Clown." Nami beamed then laid down in the bed next to him. "It's just now we've discovered we are attracted to each other." Luffy nodded and said, "What does that mean?" Nami said, "It means we get to decide if we want to date or not." Luffy thought about it then he realized what that'd mean, "You sure? I mean if I become King of the Pirates, it'd mean you'd be a prime target for our enemies." Nami said, "Let them come...if I truly get into enough trouble, I'll find a good devil fruit and eat it to gain abilities to help you out. If I don't have to do that though I won't. The real question is...do you want me or not?" Luffy said, "Nami...I couldn't imagine travelling without you...or having you cheer me up when I'm depressed or unhappy." Luffy kissed her tenderly on the lips and took her hand in his.

Nami had her answer, it had taken her a while to get it out of him. She was happy though. She didn't tell him, but she had started to like him even in Cacoyashi Village. She just realized the extent of that now. She still didn't like the way she looked though, she thought her hair could be longer, and she really wished her eyes were blue. Luffy said, "Nami you look pretty just the way you are. Besides I like you for who you are, not how you look." Nami smiled and moved close to him again and said, "That's really sweet of you to say." She traced his scar under his eye, "How did you get that anyways Luffy?" He blinked, "My scar? I was trying to prove Shanks I was tough like him. So I took a knife and cut under my eye. Kind of a stupid thing to do now that I think of it…that doesn't prove you are tough." Nami said, "You have proven you're tough for me anyday of the week." Luffy grinned then rested his head on her gently.

It was then that Chopper came back in. He said, "Glad to see you two have figured things out…now if you will excuse me, I have to check her for any residual effects from the infection. To do that I'll need you two to separate." Luffy flushed slightly when hezrealized they had been cuddled close together, partly for comfort and enjoyment, partly for warmth. The two separated and he took her hand in his. Chopper began to check and said, "Excellent, the infection has vanished, you will be able to leave in two days." Nami glowered, "Two days? Crocodile could have half the kingdom under his sway in two days." Chopper wagged his paw, "I'm not letting you leave unless it's after two days." Luffy was staring, "Who is he?" Nami said, "My doctor apparently." Luffy blinked, "Wait this guy is a doctor? That's perfect he can come with us." Chopper said, "I'm a monster and don't belong with humans so I will refuse." Luffy grinned and said, "Why don't you come with us!" He stretched his arm around the room, "See I'm a monster too." Chopper said, "It doesn't bother you that I'm a reindeer with horns and hooves? Or a blue nose?" Luffy said, "Not at all! I'd love to have you on board, just think on it okay?" Chopper said, "Alright I will." Luffy heard a blast from outside and looked out the window, "It's that crazy eating guy…looks like he made it up here! Perfect I have a score to settle with that dirtbag! Hey Chopper do you have my jacket?" Chopper handed him his jacket then he paused by the bed and said, "I know but I promise I'll be careful." He leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She leaned in and kissed him back, "Go get him Luffy for me okay?" She was rewarded with a grin then him heading out the door.

Luffy raced down the stairs with Chopper following in swift pursuit. The two stood in front of the door as Wapol looked up. "I want my castle back and I want it now!" Luffy said, "I'm going to pay you back 1000 fold for attacking me when I couldn't defend myself. Nevermind the fact you nearly killed Nami with your stunt." Wapol said, "Like I give a damn about some pathetic human girl. If she's in my castle I'll eat her up and turn her into my servant as that's what a pretty girl is supposed to be." Luffy glared and said, "You just earned yourself a severe death sentence." Luffy glowered and said, "I'm going to kick your ass so hard you won't know which way is up by the time I'm done with you!" Wapol said, "Why do you care so much? She's just one girl, there are millions more just like her on the sea." Luffy slammed his fist into the castle wall, "There is only one girl like her, and you're talking like she's unimportant and may as well be your servant. God only knows what you'd do to her if I lost here. Therefore I will not lose." Wapol said, "When you lose Straw Hat, I promise you, any crew member in that castle will either be killed if they are a male, or taken as my servant to do whatever I will if they are a female." Luffy's eyes narrowed, "You'd turn Nami into a slave for your sick desires?" Wapol said, "Either that or she could be slowly tortured until she broke." Luffy slammed his fist into Wapol's gut, "Don't you DARE talk about my Nami like that ever again or I will rip every limb of yours off your stupid body!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luffy raced towards Wapol at a lightening speed. He was infuriated beyond belief, the very image of Nami being tortured filled him with a fury he hadn't felt since Arlong…he thought Mr5 had brought it out in him, but now he felt a hatred almost as powerful as when Arlong attacked. He slammed both fists deep against Wapol's gut sending him crashing towards the edge of the cliff. He stretched his fists and caught him then slammed him into the ground. "Gumo Gumo No…." He said perfectly calmly, "Gatling Gun!" He quickly began to punch Wapol at lightening speed. Wapol coughed up blood as the attacks came at him full force until he shot a cannonball from his tongue which caught Luffy off guard. Luffy slid back and said, "What in the hell? How can you shoot cannonballs out of your mouth like that?" Wapol said, "Anything I eat becomes my weapon…Wapol House!" He turned into a strange walking fortress and ate Chess and Marimo, turning them into ChessMarimo.

Chopper said, "Let me handle the riffraff…I can handle him in precisely two minutes and fifty five seconds." Out of his bag came a mysterious yellow ball. "Rumble!" He changed from his little form into his huge form and gained some distance. Chessmarimo said, "I've already seen all three of your forms now…you won't survive for long!" He began to fire a flaming afro arrow but just then Chopper said, "Jump Point!" He vanished or so it seemed. Chopper had leapt with a blinding speed with a different form. Chessmarimo fired where Chopper landed but Chopper was waiting for this, "Guard Point!" He changed into a big ball of fur. "What in the….how are you doing that?" Chopper smirked, "With the studies I learned as a doctor, I discovered with a Rumble Ball I can temporarily gain four more transformation points." Chessmarimo did some thinking then realized he had two more forms he could use. He didn't want to find out what they could do though. Chopper suddenly began to charge in Horn Point mode. ChessMarimo fired a barrage of arrows but Chopper was ready for that. He leapt over and appeared on the other side. "Brain Point!" He changed to his small form and said, "Scope!" He began searching for ChessMarimo's weak point while dodging arrows. After about thirty seconds he found it then darted in, staying in small form until he got right under ChessMarimo. "Arm Point, Sakura Blizzard!" He changed into his most powerful form and punched straight upwards with a powerful Sakura Blizzard punch sending ChessMarimo down for the count.

Meanwhile Luffy had been watching in shock and Wapol had snuck inside. Luffy turned to face Wapol and found him gone, "He better not be after Nami!" A scream coming from upstairs answered that, "If he lays even one finger on her, or tongue or tooth or anything of the kind!" He shouted as he raced up the stairs. Chopper raced up there as well. Nami was running downstairs away from Wapol but she had also hidden a key she swiped as she had bumped into him while fleeing his wrath. Wapol grinned, "Oh come on now, you will make a beautiful servant!" Nami shouted, "Like HELL I will, I don't want to serve you, you're evil!" Wapol smirked, "You don't have much of a choice…" He held out a strange device and said, "Prepare…" The device began to sway and she found herself paralyzed by it…after a few seconds her eyes glazed over. He smirked, "There's a boy coming up here with a straw hat on, kill him for me!" He ran upstairs to prepare the last line of defense.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luffy came upstairs to find Nami with her Climatact out. "Oh good you're alright, come on I need to go kick his ass already." She spoke in a low voice, "I will kill you for my master." Luffy blinked, "Nami?" He leapt back as a thunderbolt struck the ground where he had been standing a few seconds ago. "Oh come on you serious?" He darted in and dodged lightening bolts and frost shots. "Great…just bloody great. I don't have time for you to be hypnotized Nami. Snap out of it already!" He dodged another frost shot as she seemed dead set on turning him either into a roasted Luffy or a frostbitten wonder. The frost ability was even more potent here due to the snow and the ice cold temperatures. She aimed it down, "Rain Tempo!" The rainwater froze into ice causing Luffy to slide into a pillar, "Death to the King's enemies…Frost Tempo!" She fired an ice beam towards him utilizing the already cold air and her cool balls. Luffy quickly slid to the right by pushing off the pillar. He spun to look at her, "Sorry Nami but I have to snap you out of it…no matter what I have to do!" He grabbed two pillars, one on either side of her, "ROCKET!" He fired towards her and pushed her down landing her on the palace floor, hard.

She shook her head painfully, "Luffy…why does my head hurt like a truck hit it? And why are you on top of me?" He said, "Phew…you're back to normal now. Look I'll explain later, but right now I gotta go kick Wapol's ass!" She said, "Hang on a minute, I'm coming with you. That jerk hypnotized me didn't he?" Luffy nodded, "And, he made me fight you didn't he?" Another nod came her way then she let out a scream that shook the palace, "He's DEAD!" It was heard by Wapol all the way in the roof. He gulped and wondered if he shouldn't have made it stronger. Oh well when she came up, he'd just hypnotize both of them, it was already set up to do that the moment they stepped through the door. Luffy raced ahead of Nami and got to the roof fifteen seconds before Nami, where he found a device boring into his mind.

Within ten seconds he was hypnotized, just like had happened to him back on Usopp's island. He turned to face the door and let out a powerful Pistol punch that blew apart the door as Nami was behind it. Nami groaned, "Oh just great you got yourself hypnotized again didn't you. At least it only happened to me once." She quickly drew the Climatact, "Now I have to fight you to snap you out of it…that won't be fun." She was about to freeze him when someone stood between them, "Leave him to me Nami…you get Wapol. He will keep trying to hypnotize people until he has everyone in this kingdom under his control." She said, "Just be careful Sanji, you're not a devil fruit user, nor are you Zoro." Sanji smirked, "Thanks for worrying about me, but I'll be just fine." Nami faced Wapol and tilted her rose tinted glasses, "This time, no more hypnotizing. I will beat you into the dust where you belong!"

She spun the climatact. She began to spin the hot and cold staves to prepare the currents necessary to create the insane thunderstorm that would be coming, "A prediction…nothing will stop the thunderstorms and lightening due to freak weather conditions." She saw a cannonball coming towards her, "Mirage Tempo!" She vanished and appeared behind him and kept creating the dual air currents necessary to create thunder. With all that iron inside his body he'd be fried the moment it struck. She quickly darted in and head butted him with a powerful charge sending him crashing into the wall. She shook her head to get rid of the pain. "There is no limit to how much power this weapon can deal, so I hope you are ready for it!" She vanished again dodging the next attack. In a flash she whipped the cold staff and called out "Frost Tempo!" The icy tempo fused with the cold air creating a sheet of ice preventing Wapol from running. He began to panic now and fired cannonballs everywhere. She began using Mirage Tempo over and over again, it was cold enough that she could use it regularly, but she wasn't using the ice one, she was using the heat staff to do it. She smirked, "It is cold enough that the cold air is all here and usable to create the Mirage, I just need the heat for the temperature variation." She was warping around the battlefield, or so it appeared, she hadn't really moved too much save her standard movements, its just that every time Wapol thought he was hitting her, she was somewhere else. She finally said, "You're finished Wapol, it is time to fall forever…..Thunderbolt Tempo!" She spun the third staff and marveled as the enormous cloud raged with thunder and rain…rain first to soak him through and through then the lightening struck along with the thunder. Wapol slowly collapsed.

Sanji meanwhile had been having his hands full keeping Luffy off his back. Luffy was going all out against him, but had been holding him off up until now. Nami quickly came up behind Luffy and spun him around kissing him tenderly on the lips. After a few seconds of that, his eyes became unglazed and he said, "Wha? What happened?" She began laughing then said, "You were hypnotized Luffy. Want to send Wapol flying?" Luffy grinned and sent him flying with a Bazooka and Nami took his hand in hers, "Time to wait for Zoro and everyone else to show up, but still, I'm just glad we are all okay." Luffy looked at Nami and said, "So what does this make us anyways?" Nami blinked, "You mean our kisses? Well most people would call us boyfriend and girlfriend." Luffy moved close to her and said, "I could get used to it all you know…then what would you do?" Nami smirked, "I suppose I'd have to keep giving it to you." Her boyfriend picked her up in his arms and held her close to him. Nami let out a soft giggle of enjoyment then said, "Come on let's be serious. Just because we are dating doesn't make us any different. We are the exact same people we were yesterday." Luffy said, "With one key exception, you aren't ill anymore." Nami stretched then said, "That's true…but still I don't want you to think of me like I'm some kind of super girl just because we are dating now." He said, "I know, and don't think I'm some insane guy because I'm dating you." She said, "We are still Luffy and Nami after all." The two of them stayed close to each other and then walked down the ice palace hand in hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chopper looked at them then looked out the window. He thought, "Doctorine…I do believe I will travel with them. They need a doctor and I am one. I can't remain here all my life." He went out for a walk with Sanji as the two of them had been talking for a while. They saw the trolly coming up and Chopper realized who would be on there, so he hid himself in the palace for now. Sanji waited as Zoro, Vivi, Usopp and Dalton came out, "So what is the situation Sanji?" Vivi said softly and flicked her long blue hair back. Sanji said, "Threat neutralized…oh and Nami…she's just fine." Vivi sighed in relief…it seemed like she had been terrified for her friend. Nami walked out in her winter gear and said, "Luffy nearly got himself killed to get me up here, but he did it…finally he and I are dating now." Vivi let out a girlish shriek and hugged her, "Oh YES I knew you two would get together, how long?" She laughed, "This morning, but we've already been kissing frequently…he seems to like it. I had to teach him of course." Vivi nodded, "Of course, he is completely clueless about women." Nami said, "I hope you're not upset Vivi, I know you liked him somewhat too." Vivi shook her head, "Nah I have my eye on someone else…" The redhead said, "I hope you're not thinking Usopp because he's got a girl back at home who likes him." Usopp blinked, "You really think she'd wait for me?" Nami said, "Absolutely." Usopp grinned, "Then I will wait for her too." Vivi said, "How romantic…but no…between you and me I was actually thinking of a certain blonde haired man." She had whispered the last of that comment and Nami grinned, "You serious? You think you can tame the flirt?" Vivi said, "I think so…but I'll figure it out." She looked at Luffy coming out and watched as he strode up to Nami and kissed her softly on the lips then said, "We should get going relatively soon…we need to go help out Alabasta Kingdom." He got on the cart as did the rest of the straw hats. However moments later they found that Chopper was racing out of the castle being chased by Kureha. Chopper was pulling a sleigh and he shouted to the straw hats to get on the sleigh instead. The straw hats scrambled to climb aboard and the group raced down towards the foot of the mountain.

Kureha looked to Dalton, "Did you set up the cannons like I requested?" He said, "Yes with the key you got from the girl pirate, why?" She said, "In five minutes you will fire all the cannons into the sky, just like ordered." In about five minutes the cannons were shot and it looked like the snow falling made a huge sakura tree. Nami felt Luffy's arm slip around her waist and she shivered in enjoyment of his arm. "It's so beautiful isn't it?" Luffy nodded, "It is…" The crew headed towards the ship, but they watched the Sakura Tree behind them. Vivi was sitting close to Sanji and was resting her head on his shoulder without being too obvious about it. Nami wasn't even bothering to be subtle, she was kissing Luffy frequently down the way to the ship. Upon reaching the ship, the crew began making preparations to depart.

Chopper let out a shout, "Wait a minute, I forgot my pack with all my medicine and books and everything." Nami said, "Isn't this your bag though?" She held up Chopper's bag, "Yes it is…but why is it there?" He froze as he realized Kureha had put it in the ship, "Doctor…Doctorine…thank you…" He said it softly and sat down on Vivi's lap. She began absentmindedly stroking his fur and said, "Chopper…was it?" He nodded, "Yes…" She said, "You'll have to show me your other forms later, I heard from Nami that you change shape." Nami said, "Not only that, he's also a world class doctor." Chopper said, "World class…saying things like that doesn't make me happy you assholes, so quit doing it already." However he looked so happy he wasn't fooling anyone. Nami moved close and gave him a hug then said, "You know Vivi he likes being petted by us girls." Chopper blushed, "Hey any male would like being petted by a girl, its just I have the fur that makes girls want to pet me." Sanji pouted at that until Vivi gave him a hug and whispered in his ear, "Behave and maybe you'll get more." She winked then said, "I'm going to go below to do some research, I wouldn't mind a little company…." She swayed her hips and went downstairs after teasing Sanji for a spit second. The blonde cook had to strongly resist his urge to race after her when he knew the entire crew would be hungry, "What does everyone want to eat?"

About two hours later Vivi had returned and everyone was eating their favorite meal. She sat down next to Sanji and Luffy was holding Nami's hand. Zoro smirked, "I'm glad to see them together, for god's sake they were fighting it long enough weren't they? For about a month and a half since Cocoyashi, never mind the obvious attraction they had since Buggy." Sanji said, "I only knew from Cocoyashi, but you have known them far longer it would seem." Zoro said, "Luffy has liked her since the day they first met, he just didn't know what it meant. I get the feeling she started thinking of him after Cacoyashi Village." The two of them had a drink together while watching the two new lovebirds. Vivi was enjoying watching them as well. Zoro stretched and said, "Still I think there is something to be said for Nami's bravery...I mean it must take a lot to make Luffy be so happy he doesn't want to leave her." Sanji said, "I think it's simply the fact that she just makes him happy." Zoro said, "Well at least he can catch a decent animal unlike you Love cook!" Sanji said, "What was that Marimo?"

The two of them began to clash in the middle of the ship while Chopper looked around anxiously at the crew. Vivi knelt and picked him up and said, "Chopper try and relax, it's perfectly fine to do whatever you want here, I was awkward at first, but the crew grows on you really fast and they are really kind. You will honestly love them here." Chopper said, "I think so too...I'm going to try Usopp's game with the chopsticks." He placed the chopsticks in place and began to dance and sing. Usopp laughed and joined him and soon the entire crew was laughing immensely. Vivi stretched and soon ditched the snow jacket as she felt it getting warmer as they slowly went away from Drum Kingdom. Zoro and Sanji had finished their duel and now Sanji was keeping an eye on the position of the ship and the direction. Vivi went to the bridge then went up behind Sanji and said softly, "Could you teach me how to turn the ship Sanji?" She placed her hands on the rudder and said, "Come on guide me!" Sanji gladly moved behind her and guided her hand movements and everything else so she would be able to move the ship. She pressed backwards as she pulled the ship's rudder closer to her and he tried very hard to ignore what he wanted to do to the blue haired princess. Vivi however did want that and was determined once she got Sanji fallen for her fully, that she'd get it later on. She just wanted him as hers and only hers. She knew he'd care for her like no other. After a bit longer Sanji turned her around and kissed her passionately on the lips for a split second before running away blushing red. She grinned and kept guiding the ship. She knew it wouldn't be long now, just a few days...he'd likely ask her out before even reaching Alabasta Kingdom.

Nami walked away from the rest of the group with Luffy and the two watched the Sakura Tree from Drum Kingdom slowly fading into the distance. He held her hand tenderly and said, "I will never forget that island…nor Little Garden. Between the two of them, we realized our feelings and finally started down the journey of romance together." Nami said, "Coming from you that is extremely romantic Luffy." She rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her shoulder keeping her close. He called out, "Hey Zoro and Sanji, are we on course to Alabasta?" Vivi called out, "Don't worry Luffy I'm keeping an eye on it. We will be there in about 3 and a half days. It should be no problem at all!" He said, "Good…now I suggest all the crew members save one get some rest…probably all save Sanji considering he had a lot of sleep on Drum Kingdom recovering…" Sanji said, "I'll keep an eye on the Eternal Compass, everyone else get some rest. Luffy and Nami…I'd like to ask you two to relieve me tomorrow morning." Luffy grinned, "Sure." He headed towards his bunk but Nami said, "Actually Luffy come with me." He was led to her room and she laid down with him. He cuddled close to her and kissed her, then they were asleep relatively fast. If anyone came in, they'd see them cuddling under the sheets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Read and review, I will be working on the story about two hours each day when I'm at the libraries around town (unless I have work that day) and I will attempt to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Worst case it will take a month to bring the next chapter out, probably sooner though so look forward to it.


	4. Update on One Piece

One Piece Update

I am currently working on revamping the first three chapters. They will be turned into five chapters, with the script separated better so it is easier to read. I hope to have this done over the next two weeks. Chapter 2 shall become 2 and 3, Chapter 3 shall becoming 4 and 5. Please be patient as I am also working on job searches. I will get it up to date as soon as I possibly can. I will be uploading a new story as well (which I will be working on as well).

As for my Harry Potter stories, I have to revamp the chapters I currently have as I re-read them (just like One Piece) and realized it was confusing at points.

My intention is to have my stories easy to read, but quality work. This takes time, so please be patient.

Thank you to all my reviewers who have reviewed, especially the ones who gave me the idea to re-read and revamp my first three chapters of One Piece.

Can't wait to hear your thoughts on the updated version when they are complete.


End file.
